SEXE,LAMES ET AMOUR
by Izabel65
Summary: Lorsqu'une punition bien méritée se transforme en jeu... Tout peut arriver. N/A : Écrite en duo avec Krizstina.
1. Prologue

Voici une nouvelle fiction sur House. M.D, mais cette fois je ne suis pas seule. Krisztina est co-auteur et bêta, pour cette histoire.

Partie sur la base d'un "cadavre exquis", cela c'est transformée en une vrai histoire.

En plus elle est éducative par un certain côté.

Nous vous souhaitons à tous bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires sont les binevenus.

Et un grand merci à Mr Audiard à qui nous avons emprunté certaines répliques.

* * *

_House débarqua dans le bureau de Wilson en pleine consultation, sans prévenir, sans frapper à la porte, brutalement.  
Wilson releva la tête. Il était en pleine concentration compassionnelle, en pleine désolation après l'annonce du cancer incurable du pancréas dont allait décéder d'ici peu l'homme entre-deux âges qui lui faisait face._

_Wilson:_ « House sors d'ici! C'est pas le moment! »  
_Il tourna une tête accablée vers l'homme et lui dit_ « veuillez excuser le docteur House, il est assez impulsif et je ne doute pas une seconde que ce soit urgent, un patient en train de mourir sûrement » _dit-il en insistant sur ce dernier mot avant de regarder House d'un air mauvais._

_House s'installa dans le fauteuil voisin du cancéreux condamné et lui dit _: « Mourant? Quand Wilson fait cette tête-là, c'est toujours mourant... Deux mois, c'est ça? Quand sa jambe danse la carioca, c'est rarement plus... »

_L'homme porta sa main à sa bouche._

_Wilson souffla, accablé :_ « je suis désolé, Robert, mais en effet... Le docteur House me connaît assez bien, nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps, et...Voilà... Je suis désolé... »

_Après les salutations d'usage, les maintes excuses répétées, l'homme finit par partir.  
Wilson rentra dans son bureau, furieux..._  
« Je ne te supporte plus!!!! Tu es un connard! Merde! Tu me fais le coup sans arrêt! »

_House leva sa canne pour le stopper dans sa logorrhée verbale._  
« J'ai choppé une blennorragie! J'attends les résultats pour le sida, l'herpès, et tout le reste! »  
_  
Wilson resta bouche bée, puis cria : _« La chaude-pisse? Tu es encore plus bête que je ne l'imaginais! Tu ne te protèges plus avec tes putes? Tu as couché avec une pute chez moi? Tu es fou... Tu es chiant. Tu es tout... Tu m'emmerdes! »  
_  
House _: « Bon, ça va, t'es pas ma mère non plus... Quoique quelquefois... » Il sourit « J'étais chez les fous, j'étais fou... J'ai couché avec une fille, là-bas... J'étais fou, alors pas de capote... »  
_Il leva les mains_ « Pas de ma faute, c'était dans le processus de guérison! »

_Wilson, étonné _: « Nolan a fait venir une pute pour toi? Là-bas? Tu rendras tout le monde dingue, c'est pas vrai... »

_House _: « J'ai une grosse libido… C'est tout... Et une grosse... qui fait un mal de chien... » _dit-il en grimaçant.._. « C'était pas une pute, elle venait s'occuper d'une patiente, je devais m'impliquer émotionnellement, elle était cool, elle était triste, je l'ai consolée, je me la suis tapée... » _il revivait un peu la scène « _Et elle était mariée, et elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait un enfant, et... je n'étais sans doute pas le premier avec lequel elle fautait, quoi! »

_Wilson éclata de rire _: « T'es tombé sur une chaudasse alors que tu pensais te faire la sainte vierge, j'y crois pas, Ah ahah!!! Trop drôle »

_House se leva brusquement, tapa sur le bureau avec la canne et répliqua : _« Mais arrête ou je dis à tout le monde que tu es sorti avec une transsexuelle un soir de biture! »  
_Wilson se calma _: « tu veux des médocs, tu veux quoi au juste? »

_House :_ « je sors avec Cuddy ce soir, et... J'espérais conclure, tu vois... Je lui fais la cour depuis un moment... T'as une solution miracle? A part la capote ? Ou une excuse, un truc... Une idée quoi... » _dit-il d'un air désespéré et suppliant.._.  
_  
Wilson, hilare :_ « Tu peux lui dire que tu t'es malencontreusement coincé ton truc dans ta braguette, ou dans un tiroir, ou dans une porte » _termina-t-il en pleurant de rire..._ « Le grand Greg est tout cassé »

_House debout devant le bureau, les deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de sa canne, attendait patiemment que son ami se calme. Il venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent l'occasion de se foutre de lui.  
_  
_Wilson à peu près calmé_ : désolé, je n'ai pas de solution miracle pour toi. Et si tu lui faisais le coup de la migraine ? Tu crois que ça marche dans les deux sens?

_House l'air désespéré_ : mais je veux conclure moi!

_Wilson tout sourire_ : ok, puisque tu ne comprends pas, essaie d'imaginer "grand Greg" en position d'attaque.

_House_ : plutôt facile pour le moment..

_Wilson _: oui ben voilà la suite, vu son état, c'est sûr que tu vas jouir.._.il recommençait à se marrer,_ mais certainement pas pour la raison que tu espères...

_House (tapant le sol avec sa canne)_: merde! C'est pas juste!....Il va falloir que je joue au parfait gentleman!

_Wilson_: tu as prévu quoi pour votre soirée?

_House_ : je fais dans le classique, restaurant et cinéma. Comme je passe la prendre, j'ai aussi acheté un bouquet de fleurs et je...  
_  
Wilson _: des roses?  
_  
House_ : Non, des Lys blancs  
_  
Wilson_ : "le Lys blanc représente la pureté, la majesté, la chasteté, la beauté, les sentiments sont purs, elle est la pureté même." _énonça-t-il, _c'est une nouvelle thérapie "dites le avec des fleurs"

_Wilson était de nouveau hilare, House versant dans le romantisme. Il regarda son ami qui lui lançait un regard assassin, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler son rire._

_C'est à ce moment précis que Cuddy entra dans le bureau. Ce qui stoppa les rires de Wilson et House baissa subitement les yeux vers le sol, sentant une chaleur envahir ses joues. Il rougissait, heureusement que sa barbe allait cacher cette réaction._

_Elle rougit légèrement en voyant House... Wilson découvrait avec étonnement deux amoureux en émoi, investis dans un flirt d'adolescents..._

_Cuddy_ : « Bonjour James, bonjour House! James, je voulais vous demander un conseil mais... ça attendra... Ce n'est pas grave... «

_House légèrement hargneux : _« Alors lui _( il fit un geste dédaigneux ) _c'est James... Et moi c'est House... «

_Wilson :_ « Oui, moi c'est James, parce que c'est sexy comme prénom... Comme _( il prit la voix célèbre de Sean Connery _) « My name is Bond, James Bond « … Et là, tu vois, les femmes tombent comme des mouches... Alors que Greg, franchement... «

_Devant la moue fâchée de House, Cuddy continua …_  
« La dernière fois que je t'ai appelé Greg, tu avais 20 ans de moins et tu t'es sauvé au petit matin avant mon réveil... Je fais comme un blocage... C'est psychologique.." _Dit-elle d'une voix délibérément sexy, une petite moue de la bouche, comme une invitation au baiser, façon Marilyn Monroe..._

_House, les regardant alternativement : _« j'ai comme dans l'idée que vous me cachez des choses tous les deux, vous complotez, vous manigancez, vous bavez sur mon dos quand j'ai le dos tourné... j'ai comme dans l'idée que je devrais me méfier de vous... Vous êtes mignons, gentils, affectueux, mais là, vous m'emmerdez, gentiment, affectueusement, avec amour même, mais vous m'emmerdez!  
Alors là, je vais vous laisser et aller faire mes consultations, sinon, je sens que je vais annuler la sortie de ce soir sur un coup de tête et je vais le regretter... Alors Complotez bien , toi ma beauté, et Jaaaaammmesssss «.

_Il tourna les talons et s'en alla le plus dignement possible, en serrant les dents car il avait des élancements dans Gregounet..._

_House atteignit enfin les toilettes pour homme. Il s'enferma dans une des cabines, il n'avait pas trop envie d'être surpris faisant la grimace en pissant. Déjà qu'il avait été se faire examiner à l'hôpital Saint Sébastien, pour éviter tout commérage._

_IL étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il urina, la brûlure était à peine supportable. Et dire que le soir même il sortait avec la femme de ses rêve et qu'il allait devoir être sage...._


	2. Bêtises et conséquences

_Cuddy entendit la voiture de House s'arrêter devant chez elle. 19h30, il était à l'heure. Elle ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de frapper. Et....se retrouva nez à nez avec un bouquet de fleur. Elle vit apparaître la tête de House sur le côté, il lui souriait._

_Cuddy_ : merci Hou...Greg, elles sont magnifiques. Entre, je les mets dans un vase et on y va  
_House _: Prends ton temps, la réservation est pour 19H45 et la séance est à 22H30..._.marquant un temps d'hésitation,_ je vois qu'avec les fleurs tu m'as appelé Greg.  
_Cuddy_ : mais c'est que ça l'a vexé...incroyable.  
_House_ : n'importe quoi, cela dit, je n'ai rien contre les excuses, ...je suis même prêt à en recevoir.  
_Cuddy_ : seulement en rêve alors, attends je reviens.

_Et elle le laissa seul dans le salon, pendant qu'elle filait remplir son vase d'eau dans la cuisine. House se plia de douleur, il avait de plus en plus mal. Chose qui n'aurait pas dû être puisque étant sous traitement, son état devrait plutôt s'améliorer. _

_Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait légèrement fébrile. Cependant, il prit sur lui et réussit à paraître détendu pendant le repas. Ils avaient mangé dans un petit restaurant Italien où ils avaient passé un excellent moment. Maintenant ils étaient dans le noir d'une salle de cinéma. Il avait laissé le choix du film à Lisa._

_Une heure et demie plus tard, les lumières éclairèrent la salle. Cuddy se tourna vers House et comprit pourquoi il n'avait fait aucun commentaire pendant le film....il dormait. _

_Cuddy _: **HOUSE! Le film est terminé debout!** _dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. _

_Elle commença à s'agacer, il était vraiment impossible! Elle le frappa de nouveau, un peu plus fort, pas de réaction. Elle le regarda de plus près et vit les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Le médecin en elle fut aussitôt en alerte. Elle posa sa main sur son front, il était brûlant. Elle essaya en vain de le réveiller. _

_Un des responsables du cinéma, averti par un spectateur, arriva dans la salle._

_Responsable_ : vous avez un problème Madame, puis-je vous aider?  
_Cuddy_: Cette homme est malade, je suis médecin, appelez une ambulance s'il vous plaît.  
_Responsable_ : je l'appelle tout de suite.

_Quinze minutes plus tard, House, toujours inconscient et avec une température de 40°C, arrivait aux urgences du PPTH. Lisa à ses côtés, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir._

_La prise en charge aux urgences fut rapide. _  
_Le nouveau responsable depuis le départ de Cameron, le docteur Martin, fit rapidement les premiers examens._  
_Devant la fièvre importante, il décida qu'il fallait rechercher dans les urines et dans le sang les indices pour une pyélonéphrite et une septicémie._

_Cuddy :_ « Je vais téléphoner au docteur Wilson! »  
_Martin _: « il est cancérologue, patronne, à mon avis c'est pas ça! »  
_Cuddy, excédée _: « Je suis médecin AUSSI » _dit-elle en haussant le ton_ « mais le docteur Wilson est son meilleur ami, il sait peut-être quelque chose! Et prévenez son équipe! »

_Martin :_ « on lance l'hémoculture puisqu'il est en pic de fièvre, et on le sonde pour les urines »

_Cuddy, au téléphone:_ « Il est** NEPHROLOGUE!** Si c'était une infection urinaire! Il l'aurait trouvée ! » _Cria-t-elle, puis plus bas _« James! Je suis aux urgences avec House! Il est inconscient, avec 40,5°C! Vous savez s'il était mal ces derniers temps? »

_Elle attendit un moment_: « Vous arrivez, c'est bien... Mais pas de piste? Des douleurs en urinant? Mais qu'il est con ! Quoi l'hôpital St Sébastien? Pourquoi pas ici? Ils ont un néphrologue meilleur que lui? James? Wilson!!!! Wilson!!!! Il m'a raccroché au nez!!! »

_House avait maintenant une sonde urinaire d'où s'écoulait une urine trouble et sanglante._

_Martin:_ « ben il n'y a pas à déranger son équipe, hein! C'est clair que c'est par là que ça se passe! Alors on parie sur une prostatite, ou une pyélonéphrite, mais comme notre génie est allé consulter ailleurs, il y a des chances qu'il ait pissé des lames de rasoir, pensé à une blennorragie, et soit allé consulter un spécialiste des maladies sexuellement transmissibles! Pas la peine d'appeler en néphrologie, Docteur Cuddy! »

_Cuddy, le téléphone à la main, essayait de garder une certaine contenance... Mais son cœur battait la chamade. Cet enfoiré de House, qui lui faisait une cour effrénée depuis un mois, les Lys, le restaurant, qui lui ouvrait la porte au lieu de la laisser retomber négligemment sur elle, cet enfoiré continuait de se taper n'importe quoi, et même pas protégé!!! Elle allait lui écrabouiller ses précieuses parties quand il serait guéri! A grands coups de ses Louboutin les plus rouges!!! Connard! Enfoiré! _

_Martin :_ « il reprend connaissance! »

_House émergea lentement. Cuddy n'avait absolument pas envie de lui tenir la main._  
_Il surprit son regard haineux..._

_House, d'une voix faible _: « Je crois que je ne suis pas bien... »

_Martin :_ « On a remarqué mon vieux! Alors, tu pensais à cette bonne vieille chaude-pisse? T'avais pas mal dans le dos par hasard? »

_House _« J'ai toujours mal à cause de ma jambe, surtout depuis que j'ai arrêté la vicodin »

_Martin : _« Tu as dû t'abîmer l'urètre avec cette saloperie de vicodin, tu t'es sondé souvent? »

_House : _« plusieurs fois... «

_Martin : _« relations sexuelles à risques pour majorer » _Dit-il d'un ton goguenard..._

_House, regardant Cuddy: _« pour tout dire, pas sûr, sûr de rien, j'ai eu des hallucinations à cause de la vicodin, sexuelles, je sais pas ce qui est vrai ou faux... »

_Il pensait rapidement, c'était viable cette connerie, ou pas? A voir le regard un peu plus adouci de Cuddy, ça allait peut-être marcher..._

_Bien que dubitative, Cuddy dût admettre que son explication était plausible. Même si le ton qu'avait employé House, semblait indiquer ses propres doutes. Elle décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute....pour l'instant._

_Martin_ : Je vais te mettre sous perfusion d'antibiotiques à spectre large, en attendant les résultats de l'hémoculture et des analyses d'urines.

_House_ : Ils...Ils m'ont donné de...l'augmentin...j'ai froid...je

_Il perdit connaissance de nouveau._

_Cuddy_ : **House!  
**  
_Martin_ : Calmez-vous, ça va allez. Notre 'chaud lapin' fait une septicémie, maintenant c'est certain.

_Wilson_ : Cuddy, Martin, comment va-t-il?

_L'urgentiste n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Cuddy s'était plantée devant Wilson, martelant sa poitrine avec son index. Wilson allait faire les frais de sa colère._

_Cuddy_ : **VOUS LE SAVIEZ! ET COMME PAR HASARD VOUS AUSSI VOUS AVEZ PENSEZ A UNE MST!**

_Wilson_ : Je…non...Oui…Enfin, il en était persuadé, donc, je me suis pas posé la question...

_Cuddy_: Il vous a dit comment s'était arrivée?

_Wilson_ : Il m'a parlé d'une fille en HP. Mais, il était sûr de rien...

_Cuddy_ : A cause de ses hallucinations?

_Wilson profitant de la perche tendue involontairement par Cuddy_: Oui, merde Lisa! Vous le connaissez! C'était logique!

_Martin _: Et il a eu les résultats des examens de St Sébastien?

_Wilson_ : Non, par encore...

_Martin_ : C'est pas la "chaude pisse", elle peut être latente chez les femmes, mais elle se déclare rapidement chez les hommes.

_Cuddy_ : D'accord, on sait tout ça, où voulez vous en venir?

_Martin_ : Il est revenu il y a plus de deux mois. C'est trop long pour être une blennorragie, elle se serait déclarée plus tôt.

_Cuddy_ : Donc c'est une pyélonéphrite?

_Martin_ : Le grand House c'est planté de diagnostique! Et en plus il est néphrologue!

_Cuddy_ : Ce qui prouve encore une fois que dès que les hommes on un problème avec leur "symbole de virilité" c'est forcement la faute d'une femme! Incapable de réfléchir à autre chose, vos neurones descendent tous au sous-sol dans ces cas là!

_Wilson et Martin la regardèrent bouche bée, elle était furax. Elle prit son sac posé sur une chaise et commença à s'éloigner._

_Wilson_ : Vous partez? _Demanda-t-il incrédule_

_Cuddy_ : Il se trouve que j'ai une baby-sitter qui m'attend à la maison! Et se n'est pas en fixant sa perfusion qu'il guérira plus vite. Vous êtes là pour lui tenir la main!


	3. Punition et gages

_Cuddy s'apprêtait à quitter l'hôpital. En passant devant l'accueil, elle entendit une jeune femme aux cheveux d'une teinte incertaine demander si le Dr House était à son bureau. _

_Cuddy :_ « Bonjour, je peux peut-être vous aider, je suis la directrice de l'hôpital. Vous cherchez le docteur House? »

_Lydia :_ « Oui, bonjour! Oui, je souhaiterais le voir. Il m'a laissé un message sur mon portable... C'est personnel... »

_Cuddy _: « Gregory ne consulte pas actuellement. Il est absent. Malade. »_ Dit-elle avec un sourire grimaçant..._

_Lydia, hésitante _: « Oui, je sais, il me l'a dit. Justement, je voulais avoir une discussion avec lui à ce sujet. »

_Cuddy _: « Nous serions peut-être mieux dans mon bureau pour discuter »

_Lydia :_ « Je ne sais pas... Vous pouvez peut-être juste me donner son adresse, son téléphone ne répond pas... »

_Cuddy _: « C'est normal, je l'ai coupé. Il est dans mon sac. On continue dans mon bureau? » _Lui dit-elle en lui indiquant la direction._

_Lydia fit une petite moue et elles partirent toutes les deux vers le bureau de la directrice. _

_Cuddy _: « Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je téléphone juste à ma baby-sitter pour lui dire que je vais avoir un peu de retard... »

_Lydia acquiesça... Elle observa attentivement le bureau et son occupante. Vraiment belle cette femme. D'un œil, Cuddy estimait aussi, d'un œil qui se voulait blasé, celle qui lui faisait face. Assez quelconque, les traits plutôt grossiers, malgré tout une espèce d'assurance et de sérénité, le coin de la bouche rieur..._

_Cuddy, raccrochant_ : « Je suis à vous. Greg est donc malade. Pour tout dire, il est hospitalisé ici depuis deux heures. Il n'est pas visible pour le moment. Donc, il faut attendre... «

_Lydia _: « Et il a quoi? »

_Cuddy mit ses mains devant sa bouche :_ « C'est le secret médical, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler, je suis désolée. A moins que vous ne soyez de la famille... Mais... Je connais Greg depuis longtemps, et je ne crois pas qu'il ait de la famille d'origine allemande... Peut-être demain... mais ce n'est pas garanti... »

_Lydia la regarda avec amusement :_ « Mais moi je n'ai rien à cacher. Il m'a téléphoné pour me dire qu'il avait vraisemblablement une blennorragie, contractée avec moi pendant son séjour en H.P., alors je suis venue lui dire que, d'une part, on ne laisse pas un message pareil sur le répondeur d'une femme mariée, et que d'autre part, je ne traîne pas de maladie sexuellement transmissible. Voilà! Et dernièrement, je lui aurais bien dit aussi qu'il était un pauvre con, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, et puis il était malade, alors on va dire qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes! » _Elle souffla avec satisfaction._

_Cuddy, qui était passée de la colère la plus franche à l'hilarité la plus complète en quelques secondes, réussit à articuler _: « Dès que ça touche sa précieuse virilité, Greg perd toute mesure... C'est un cancer, que dis-je un cancer... Une abominable conspiration visant à détruire sa puissante sexytude!! »

_Lydia éclata de rire avec elle._

_Lydia :_ « c'est bizarre, je ne l'avais pas exactement vu comme ça, là-bas. Plutôt en homme sensible, artiste, assez... triste... sensible... Doux... Cynique aussi... Et à vous entendre, c'est un homme à femmes. Un bourreau des cœurs. »

_Cuddy _: « C'est un homme à putes surtout... »

_Lydia :_ « Oh, c'est rude... »

_Cuddy s'excusa :_ « Je ne parlais pas pour vous... Je suis désolée. Je vous parlais du Greg d'ici, notre célébrité, notre Grand Greg à nous! Le célèbre et irascible et merveilleux et Oh! Combien irritable et énervant génie Gregory House... »

_Lydia :_ « C'est une blennorragie? Parce que nous avons eu des rapports non protégés, mais comme je suis allée chez le gynécologue il y a quinze jours et que tout allait bien... »

_Cuddy :_ « Le génie s'est trompé de diagnostic! Il fait une pyélonéphrite, qui s'est compliquée en septicémie! Fort pour un néphrologue!! « _Elle secoua la tête_. « Il était complètement déboussolé quand il couchait avec vous? Ce sont de nouvelles méthodes thérapeutiques, les relations sexuelles en HP? Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas bien... »

_Lydia sourit _: « Il allait plutôt mieux. Bien sûr, je l'ai peut-être un peu provoqué, mais il avait besoin de tendresse, et moi aussi... Et... Nous avons pleuré ensemble. C'est tout...Et je me suis rendue compte que je devais retrouver mon mari. Et il a guéri ma belle-sœur... C'est un bon souvenir dans ma vie... C'était... Parce que mon mari a fait un drôle de tête en entendant son message! J'ai menti comme jamais! Faut être con! »

_Cuddy _: « Oh la, c'est un génie, certes, mais c'est aussi un con de classe olympique! Si on mesurait la connerie, il servirait de mètre étalon! »

_Lydia souriait de plus en plus _: « Vous êtes amoureuse de lui, c'est ça? »

_Cuddy fit une grimace _: « Entre deux envies de lui mettre des baffes... Ca se voit beaucoup? » _dit-elle d'une petite voix..._

_Lydia hocha la tête en pouffant de rire. _

_Cuddy, affligée _: « Si même une étrangère le voit, c'est la fin » fit-elle en soupirant. « je suis aussi con que lui alors... Nous sommes faits pour nous entendre. Il va m'entendre d'abord! Il me fait une cour incroyable, il m'offre même des fleurs!! Et il vous téléphone, comme ça.... parce qu'il a fait ça exprès, pour foutre sa merde! C'est un spécialiste!!! Je vous assure!! »

_Lydia :_ « Et si nous allions le voir? J'ai réussi à rattraper le coup avec mon mari en disant que c'était un fou avec lequel j'avais juste été gentille, mais je ne suis pas contre le fait de lui donner une bonne leçon!! »

_Cuddy, hilare : _« Là, c'est dur, il est... un peu endormi... Quoique... Après tout, autant profiter qu'il soit un peu diminué... Tous les coups sont permis, à la guerre comme en amour... »

L_es deux femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte._

_Il se réveilla en entendant deux voix douces se parlant doucement._  
_Une voix de chaque côté de lui._  
_Bizarrement, il connaissait ces deux voix._  
_Bizarrement, elles n'auraient pas dû se trouver en cet endroit à ce moment..._  
_Cette bizarrerie l'aida à ouvrir les yeux : ça ne se faisait pas de mélanger deux puzzles._  
_Lisa à sa main droite, la lui caressant amoureusement..._  
_Lydia à sa main gauche, lui massant la paume avec chaleur._  
_Il alterna un regard vers chacune. _

_Elles firent _« chuuuuuut, mon amour... Chûuuut,ne parle pas... Nous sommes là... N'aie pas peur... Chuuuuuuut.... Tout va bien... »

_Les deux puzzles étaient définitivement mélangés..._  
_Il ferma et rouvrit les yeux plusieurs fois, mais la vision était la même._

_Cuddy _: « mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas... Tout va bien... Je t'aime »

_Oh lala, quelle voix... Comment pouvait-elle lui dire des mots d'amour comme ça en plein milieu des urgences, avec cette voix... Il sentait la fièvre remonter en lui..._

_Lydia _: « Mon amour... Je suis là... Comme je t'aime... Mon dieu que je t'aime... »

_Sa voix douce le transperçait, l'accent tonique allemand, un peu granuleux, lui donnait le vertige..._  
_Que se passait-il bordel?_  
_Il devait se réveiller... _

_Cuddy :_ « Tu as vu, Lydia, il se réveille... Notre pauvre amour... »

_Lydia _: « Oui, Grégory, chéri, nous sommes là, ne parle pas... Nous serons toujours ensemble... Je t'aime... »

_Il y avait un problème..._

_Cuddy :_ « Mon amour... tout est résolu... »

_Lydia :_ « Nous t'aimons... Nous avons parlé... Tout va bien... »

_Cuddy :_ « Toi... Moi... Nous... Après tout... L'amour... »

_Lydia :_ « Nous... Pourquoi attendre... L'amour... »

_Il ouvrit plus franchement les yeux et parla : _  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Lisa... Lydia??? Je ne comprends pas... Qu'est-ce qu'on m'a donné comme drogue? »

_Cuddy : _« Rien mon amour... Juste des antipyrétiques et tes antibiotiques... Nous sommes là... Nous t'aimons... Lydia a raison... Les autres... Les gens... On s'en fout... »  
_Lydia _: « Nous allons vivre notre amour... Lisa... Toi … Moi... Les autres on s'en fout... »

_Il continuait de les regarder à tour de rôle... _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? » _des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux..._

_Cuddy:_ « Mon amour, ne pleure pas... Je comprends... C'est la joie... Il est heureux... Lydia, ma chérie... Il est enfin heureux... «

_Lydia : _« Lisa, je t'aime... »

_Elles échangèrent un regard énamouré... Se levèrent... Et s'embrassèrent délicatement au-dessus de lui, sur la bouche..._  
_Puis l'embrassèrent toutes les deux... A tour de rôle..._  
_Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve..._  
_Un grand éclat de rire généralisé le fit sursauter!!_  
_Wilson et Martin, et Treize, puis les deux femmes hurlaient maintenant de rire en se tapant sur les cuisses._  
_Wilson avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Des larmes lui coulaient le long des joues..._  
_House se redressa brusquement._

_Cuddy _: « Mon amouuuurrrrr »  
_Lydia _: « Amouuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrr »

_La farce était rude, mais méritée. Mais pendant un instant, il avait vraiment cru avoir perdu l'esprit._

_Wilson continuait à se foutre de lui. Il avait énormément de mal à calmer son fou rire. Martin et Treize aussi en profitaient. _

_Il les ignora et rapporta son attention sur les deux femmes debout de chaque côté du lit. Il voulut parler mais Cuddy le devança._

_Lisa_ : Bizarre, pour une hallucination, Lydia est vraiment très réaliste, non?

_Oups! Il baissa la tête comme un enfant prit en faute. Il n'arrivait pas à définir si Cuddy était en colère ou pas. Que lui avait dit Lydia....la vérité certainement. Ce qui expliquerait leur petit numéro._

_Il se rallongea, fermant les yeux en soupirant. _

_House_ : Ce que je peux être con parfois!!_ Merde, il venait de dire ça à voix haute, sa fièvre y était pour quelque chose._

_Lydia _: C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que Lisa à dit de toi!

_Lisa_ : Apparemment notre génie vient d'avoir une révélation! A défaut d'avoir trouvé une excuse valable!

_House_ : Je...

_Lydia venait de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle fasse CA devant Lisa...Qui souriait....mauvais signe, très mauvais signe.._.

_Lydia glissa sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de Greg et murmura._

_Lydia_ : Nous avions besoin de réconfort...Il n'a jamais été question d'amour entre nous. _Plus fort se redressant,_ Ah, au fait, la prochaine fois que tu croiras avoir chopé une MST, arrange-toi pour prévenir la personne de vive voix.

_Lisa_ : Attendez moi Lydia, je vais vous déposer à votre hôtel, mais avant j'ai une chose à dire à Casanova.

_Lydia_ : Je vous attends dans le hall, Adieu Greg _ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire. _

_House_ : Heu…Salut, se tournant vers Lisa, je suis....

_Lisa_ : Un abruti de compétition, il va donc falloir que je trouve une punition digne de vous....

_House aurait pu disparaître, il aurait fait sans hésiter. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était la présence des trois personnes qui assistaient au spectacle en se foutant de lui. Son ego venait d'en prendre un coup._

_House_ : Ca peut pas attendre demain...Je...Suis vraiment ...Pas en forme...

_Lisa le regarda c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas bien, il avait toujours de la fièvre. Elle se sentit subitement coupable de l'avoir fatigué un peu plus avec ses plaisanteries...Enfin, juste un peu. Et subitement elle trouva. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire de "House je vous tiens" et lui dit d'une voix douce._

_Lisa_ : Vous connaissez l'histoire des douze travaux d'Hercule?

House : .....?

_Lisa_ : Et bien j'ai une variante rien que pour vous. Dès que vous serez sur pieds, vous viendrez dans mon bureau.

_House_ : Encore plus de consultes? _demanda-t-il faiblement._

_Lisa_ : Non, j'appellerais plutôt ça "les douze gages de House"

_Elle sourit devant son air de franche inquiétude. Et sans ajouter un mot quitta la salle des urgences. House lança un regard désespéré à Wilson, qui fut subitement repris d'une crise de fou rire. Il arriva juste à articuler un 'Bonne nuit à demain' avant de partir à son tour. _

_Treize resta près de lui pour le surveiller, en attendant qu'il soit transféré dans une chambre. Quand à Martin, il alla s'occuper d'un jeune patient qui venait d'arriver une fourchette plantée dans une narine. Les risques lorsqu'à 4 ans on court avec cette objet à la main._


	4. Le lion de Némée

Le lion de Némée

_Une quinzaine de jours plus tard, House reprenait son travail, un peu amaigri..._  
_Il traversait le hall, de façon décontractée, espérant ne pas croiser Cuddy._  
_Depuis la scène des urgences, elle était juste passée à la maison qu'il partageait avec Wilson pour aller dîner avec celui-ci. Ils avaient gentiment discuté. Cela l'avait un peu blessé qu'elle ne lui dise pas de se joindre à eux, mais elle lui avait dit de rester bien au chaud pour bien se reposer avant d'affronter les 12 travaux d'House..._  
_Tout cela ne présageait rien de bien agréable. _  
_Elle était capable de tout pour se moquer de lui, cette farce aux urgences en était bien la preuve..._  
_Un sourire lui échappa involontairement. Si les autres n'avaient pas été là pour se moquer de lui, il devait avouer que voir les deux femmes s'embrasser l'avait énormément troublé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait même eu cette pensée d'être plus jaloux de Lydia qu'émoustillé par une scène lesbienne._  
_Lisa prenait vraiment beaucoup de place dans son esprit..._  
_Mais elle allait normalement lui pourrir suffisamment la vie pour qu'il puisse la faire tomber du piédestal où il l'avait placée ces derniers temps._  
_Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur quand il entendit sa voix l'appeler :_

_Cuddy : «_ House!! House!! Ne vous enfuyez pas ! »

_Elle le rejoignit prestement, l'attrapa par le bras avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme, et sortit fermement avec lui, bras-dessus-bras-dessous, en direction de son bureau._

_Cuddy _: « Vous croyiez pouvoir m'échapper combien de temps, beau gosse? » _dit-elle tout doucement en riant..._

_House _: « Ca dépend... Ca dépend de la nature des travaux... Je veux bien me sacrifier et vous lécher les seins... »

_Cuddy :_ « House, voyons... « _Dit-elle en prenant une mine faussement offusquée_ « Vous seriez bien trop frustré de devoir vous arrêter à ça, ce serait cruel... Et je ne suis pas cruelle, amouuurrrr... »

_House , langue légèrement sortie, sur les lèvres :_ « Qui parle d'arrêter? J'enchaîne les douze tâches... Nous avons de l'imagination, non? Vous en avez encore plus qu'il y a 20 ans, je pense... » _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt _« Vue la scène de l'autre jour, j'en suis même sûr »

_Cuddy eut un petit rire _: « Venez, grand fou! »

_Ils entrèrent dans son bureau. Elle alla rejoindre son bureau, s'assit langoureusement dans son fauteuil, en l'invitant à faire de même, puis, très solennellement, attrapa un dossier qu'elle lui tendit._  
_Il le prit, affligé..._  
_Sur la couverture était inscrit en grand : _

_I : Le lion de Némée._

_House : _« Le premier travail consistait à rapporter à Eurysthée la peau du lion de Némée. Némée, la bête, terrorisait la région en dévorant les habitants à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde et il incombait à Héraclès d'en terminer avec ces massacres. »

_Cuddy :_ « Vous verrez en ouvrant ce dossier que je suis confrontée à un lion terrible, moi aussi! Et pas seulement moi, l'hôpital! Un généreux donateur de l'hôpital, très très généreux donateur, Cartright Jr, est en train de décider de succomber aux charmes envoûtant du Our Lady of Lourdes Health Care Services de Camden, une histoire de foi retrouvée, de renouveau de sa putain de foi catholique "

_Elle marqua une pause _: « Faites quelque chose, il va tout donner à notre dame des pauvres et je serais obligée d'aller montrer mes jambes à n'importe quel vieux barbu qui me mettra la main aux fesses!! »

_House éclata de rire :_ « Bon, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis un homme d'honneur. Alors je me sacrifie et vais de ce pas, tuer la bête immonde pour que de vieux barbus ne dévorent pas tout cru ma belle et sa tribu!! Wow, je parle bien! C'est l'importance de la mission, ça doit être ça! »

_Cuddy éclata de rire elle aussi:_ « tous les coups sont permis! Sauf de le tuer, bien sûr, car avec la chance qui nous caractérise ces derniers temps, c'est le Pape qui hériterait d'un peu d'argent pour redorer le Vatican!! »

_Ils se sourirent..._

_House s'en alla. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna et lui envoya un baiser _: « Moritori te salutant, O Caesare »

_House entra dans la salle de diagnostic d'un pas décidé. Aux sourires en coins de Taub et Foreman, il se douta que Treize leur avait parlé de sa mésaventure. Foreman voyant un dossier dans ses mains._

Foreman : On a un cas?  
House : Non  
Taub : C'est quoi ce dossier alors?

_Treize le prenant des mains de House sans lui laisser le temps de réagir lut à haute voix._

Treize : Le lion de Némée...ça commence fort, _elle rigolait franchement. _

Et elle se mit à chanter un extrait d'une chanson du dessin animé Hercules:

_"Nous sommes les cinq muses_  
_Déesses des arts et _  
_proclamatrices de héros. _  
_Héros comme House_  
_avec un super H majuscule"_

_Elle fut incapable de continuer, totalement hilare. Imitée par ses collègues. House la regardait d'un air désespéré, il ferait payer cette humiliation à Cuddy. _

_Il reprit le dossier et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Fermant les stores pour avoir un semblant de tranquillité. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et étudia le dossier de Cartright Jr. Malgré le Jr, c'était un vieux monsieur de 72 ans. Et effectivement il vit qu'il avait toujours était très généreux. _  
_Que lui avait dit Lisa déjà "tous les coups sont permis" sauf l'assassinat. Deux heures plus tard un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de House. Ils allaient avoir un cas._

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

House : Bonjour Monsieur Cartright, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui?  
Cartright : Ma foi jeune homme, pas trop mal. Vous avez trouvez d'où vient cette anémie?  
House : Non, pas encore, je suis navré de vous faire perdre votre temps si précieux...  
Cartright : Ne vous excusez pas Dr House, au contraire, il est tellement rare qu'un médecin aussi compétent que vous regarde de simples analyses d'examens de routines.  
House : C'est aussi grâce à notre Directrice le Dr Lisa Cuddy. Elle tient à se que je vérifie personnellement les dossiers des bilans de santé de toutes les personnes qui se soucient de cet hôpital et de ses patients.  
Cartright : Il est vrai que le Dr Cuddy est une femme admirable, en tous points...ah si j'avais vingt ans de moins!!!!  
House : Allez, installez vous dans cette jolie chaise roulante, je vous amène faire un petit examen...rien de méchant rassurez vous, juste un test d'effort.

_Toutes personnes ayant entendues la conversation, auraient été surprise de voir House monter, au lieu de descendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils passaient devant les salles de jeux des enfants malades. Les rires interpellèrent Cartright Jr._

Cartright: Ce sont les petits malades qui rient autant?  
House : Oui, _répondit-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte ouverte_.

_Un des enfants sortait, en souriant une console DS à la main. Il se cogna à la chaise, n'ayant pas vu les adultes_

Enfant : Oups, désolé!  
Cartright : Tu t'appelles comment mon petit?  
Enfant : Jérémy, et toi?  
Cartright : Daniel, dis moi tu as l'air de bien t'amuser.  
Enfant : Pour ça oui, il est bien vous savez cet hôpital...  
Cartright : Tu peux me dire pourquoi?  
Enfant : Parce qu'il y a plein de gens, qui donnent plein de sous. Alors ils ont plein de grosses machines pour nous soigner et aussi pleins de jeux et d'autres trucs pour nous occuper. C'est super! Comme ça on oublie qu'on est malade!

_Et le petit s'en alla le plus naturellement du monde. Cartright, paraissait ému par ce que venait de lui dire le gamin. House sourit, il allait pouvoir enfoncer le clou. Il attendit qu'il pose LA question._

Cartright : Vous savez ce qu'il a cet enfant?  
House : Une leucémie, il est en attente d'une greffe de moelle osseuse.

_Il vit Cartright pâlir, le coup était bas, mais justifié. House savait que cela le touchait personnellement._

_Le lendemain Cartright demanda à voir le Dr Cuddy. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et prit le chèque qu'il lui tendait. Elle cessa de respirer quand elle vit le montant. La somme avait triplé. Et comme par un heureux hasard, les dernières analyses de sang étaient excellentes. _  
_Cartrignht Jr était en parfaite santé. _

_**Bureau de Cuddy, 3 jours plus tard:**_

Cuddy : Bravo House, vous avez fait des merveilles.  
House : Première mission réussie, c'est quoi la récompense?  
Cuddy : Pas encore mamouuur. Tenez

_House prit le dossier, sachant à l'avance ce qu'il y aurait de marqué._


	5. L'Hydre de Lerne

**L'HYDRE DE LERNE**

Cuddy : Il y a une personne au sein de cet hôpital, qui s'amuse à colporter des ragots et à salir la réputation de cet hôpital, mais aussi de ses médecins et à dénigrer les soins et l'enseignement que l'ont y dispense.  
House : Ok et je dois faire quoi exactement?  
Cuddy : démasquer le (ou les) coupable et trouver pourquoi et pour qui il(s) le fait.

_House sortit en fredonnant l'air de mission impossible._

_Il était un peu moins fier en se rendant dans le bureau de Wilson. Il entra et s'affala directement dans un fauteuil en soupirant et soufflant..._  
_Wilson releva la tête, blasé..._

_Wilson :_ « Oui, bonjour aussi! »

_House_ : « B'jour... Alors là, j'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour réussir ma mission. Je ne savais même pas que nous avions un corbeau, ou plutôt, une Hydre de Lerne, dans le cas présent... »

_Wilson :_ « Toujours cette histoire de gages... C'est mythologique ton truc? Tu y mets du cœur en tout cas, ça change... J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu allais mettre tes larbins au boulot ou engager un détective... »

_House souffla plus fort :_ « Non, ça va, les détectives, je crois que j'en ai développé une allergie. Beurk, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il a pu l'embrasser, ça me révulse, alors, blocage total sur le reste!! Elle a vraiment un goût de chiotte pour les hommes... « _Devant l'air hilare de son ami _« Pas pour tous, heureusement je relève le niveau!! »  
_Il reprit :_ « puisque tu parles d'exploitation des idées des autres : tu penses à quoi si je te dis :  
L'épreuve consiste à débarrasser la population d'une bête terrifiante qui répand un venin si toxique que son haleine ou son odeur seuls suffisent à empoisonner les mortels : l'hydre de Lerne, monstre au corps de crustacé (de dragon ou de chien selon les sources) à qui l'on attribue de 5 à 100 têtes dont l'une est immortelle. Ce qui, appliqué à l'hôpital, se réduit à une personne qui colporte des ragots et nous dénigre... Cuddy flippe car forcément, niveau argent, ça va finir par nous faire du mal!! »

_Wilson, prenant un air doctoral _: « Très cher Docteur House, ceci est votre mission, pas la mienne »

_House : _« T'es juste un salaud! C'est pas amical ça... »

_Wilson:_ « Je te nourris déjà, je te prête de l'argent pour t'acheter des trucs débiles, à moi tout seul je fais mentir le proverbe comme quoi "Dans la vie on partage toujours les emmerdes, jamais le pognon." »

_House : _« Tu permets que je réfléchisse devant toi? C'est quelqu'un de très informé de la vie de l'hôpital. C'est quelqu'un qui a des accès aux cours, aux salles de soins, au bureau... C'est quelqu'un que Cuddy ne soupçonne pas. C'est Brenda... »

_Wilson :_ « Forcément Brenda... Puisqu'elle te martyrise!! »

_House _: « Tu ne m'aides pas, tu te fous de moi!! »

_Wilson _: « Désolé, pas d'idées... Qui est la reine des potins dans l'hôpital? Depuis le départ de Cameron? Tu vois House, c'est ça ton problème, tu ne t'occupes jamais de la vie de l'hôpital alors maintenant tu es dans l'impasse... »

_House, se relevant _: « J'ai une idée!! »

*********

_Il se rendit d'abord à l'accueil, discuta avec la réceptionniste qui n'en revenait pas que ce sale con de House lui parle gentiment, en la regardant dans les yeux. Il ne lui voulait même pas lui extorquer d'informations, lui faire faire quelque chose de désagréable... Au contraire..._

« Merci Docteur, c'est vraiment gentil à vous... »

_Il partit ensuite tranquillement en chirurgie, où il eut une longue conversation d'homme à homme avec le docteur Goldstein, le neurochirurgien. Ils restèrent enfermés dans le bureau de celui-ci une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Quand ils sortirent, ils se saluèrent amicalement... Ce qui était une première dans l'histoire de l'hôpital! _  
_Il fit ensuite différents services, ayant à chaque fois une discussion privée avec une personne qui semblait le considérer d'un œil nouveau à son départ._  
_Il alla enfin s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau pour regarder quelques vidéos. Il n'adressa même pas un regard à son équipe._  
_Ceux-ci finirent par désigner à l'unanimité moins sa voix Treize, pour aller le questionner._

« C'est toi qui dois y aller, il est sensible à ton charme... »  
« Oui, il est tout émoustillé par ses vidéos de cul »  
« Nous on n'a aucune chance »  
« Salauds »  
« Ouais mais tu sauras tout avant nous! »

_Treize se dirigea donc vers le bureau du chef. Elle entra sans frapper. Et s'assit ou plutôt s'affala dans le fauteuil en face de House!_

_House :_ « ben vous gênez pas! »

_Elle déploya alors ses jambes pour se mettre les pieds sur le bureau!_  
_Treize :_ « merci, c'est sympa! »

_House la regarda attentivement_ : « ne jouez pas à moi, ce n'est pas très glorieux! « _Devant sa mine narquoise il continua _« Rémy, nous avons un problème tous les deux! Un gros problème! »

_Treize _: « Mais non, patron, vous avez un problème et vous essayez de nous le refiler! Comme d'habitude! »

_House sourit et fit une grimace _: « Venez ici, vous allez comprendre! Mais ça va pas vous faire plaisir! »

_Devant l'air assez sérieux de House, Treize vint à ses côtés..._  
_House : _« Voilà ce qui traîne en ce moment chez nos généreux donateurs! Cuddy est accablée! Bon, je dois dire que la ressemblance est troublante! C'est pas vous, rassurez-moi? Je l'ai juré sur ce que j'ai de plus cher à Cuddy!!! Mais elle vous ressemble beaucoup, cette Olivia Wilde!! Regardez les photos de nus... Cuddy est aux cent coups! »

_Treize était figée, bouche ouverte._  
_Elle mit deux bonnes minutes à reparler, sa main cliquant à toute vitesse sur les différentes photos plus nues les unes que les autres de l'actrice..._

« Et on dit que c'est moi? Mais c'est pas moi! C'est dégueulasse de la faire passer pour moi! Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit à Cuddy et aux autres? »

_Elle était toute blanche maintenant, avec juste deux taches rouges aux pommettes... Ses yeux brillaient de larmes et de rage..._

_House _: « On a dit qu'il y avait un médecin du service de diagnostic qui monnayait ses charmes et faisait passer du bon temps à quelques richissimes messieurs et dames en jouant au docteur... Et que cette fille sans scrupules avait plus sûrement obtenu ses diplômes sous la table qu'avec un crayon à la main, et tout ce que vous imaginez, avec ma réputation déjà détestable et la jalousie face à la situation de Cuddy... Bref... Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... »

_Treize :_ « Vous inquiétez pas, je m'en charge, le ou la salope qui me fait ça va me le payer cher!! »

_House : _« venez me voir avant de vous venger, je préfère pouvoir en parler à Cuddy pour qu'elle fasse son boulot proprement. Elle sait bien se venger aussi!! »

*********

_Le lendemain soir, House débarquait triomphant dans le bureau de Cuddy. Il lança le dossier sur la table : _« Résolu ma belle!! La bête qui pue de la gueule, c'est l'infâme mais néanmoins séduisant Docteur Jones de médecine interne!! Celui même qui s'est toujours opposé à mon service, et ce depuis le début!! Et il est aidé dans sa triste besogne par sa pauvre maîtresse cachée et très malheureuse, et qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et que j'ai promis de préserver dans son emploi, cette brave Martha du service comptabilité!! »

_Il s'appuya sur le bureau, regardant Cuddy droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard._  
_Cuddy :_ « Vous m'épatez House! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait... Mais vous m'épatez franchement... Et vous êtes la cause de cette détestation aussi. Mais que ferait l'hôpital sans vous? Vous êtes la vie, le sang, que dis-je, l'âme tourmentée de ce lieu... »  
_Elle lui sourit, narquoise et séductrice..._

_House :_ « J'adore quand vous me faites ces yeux-là... On dîne ensemble? Pour fêter la victoire... Et puis, je dois vous expliquer deux-trois choses qui ne doivent pas vous faire perdre la face devant vos employés... »

_Cuddy :_ « A ce point? Vous avez manipulé tant de monde que ça? »_Elle arborait maintenant un sourire rayonnant et complice_ « D'accord, mais je dois régler quelque petites choses, virer ce salaud... retenir la nounou pour ce soir... Vous trouver un autre gage pour demain... 20 heures, ça vous va? C'est moi qui vous invite, je vous dois bien ça... Tenue habillée... Chéri... »

_Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil en lui faisant signe de débarrasser le plancher..._  
_Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur elle en partant. Elle le regardait toujours d'un œil gourmand... Il sortit sa langue qu'il laissa glisser sur sa lèvre supérieure... Un peu comme un chat qui savoure à l'avance la souris qu'il vient d'apercevoir... Sauf que dans le cas présent, et c'était encore plus savoureux, elle le regardait aussi comme une chatte qui anticipe son dîner..._


	6. La biche de Cérynie

**La Biche de Cérynie**

_A 20 H, il arrivait devant chez elle, dans sa belle voiture rouge. _  
_Il sonna. Elle cria..._

_Cuddy :_ « J'arrive, entrez... »

_Elle portait une robe rouge vif mi-longue, très près du corps, très largement ouverte le long de la jambe droite, un décolleté avantageux... Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon dont débordaient des mèches... Peu maquillée... Magnifique..._  
_Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme qui arrivait de la cuisine et dévoila un dos tout aussi échancré que le décolleté. House déglutit péniblement._

« Eva, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, vous êtes payée double à partir de minuit, ça vous va? »  
« Tout à fait, Dr Cuddy! »

_House : _« Je vous la ramène le plus tard possible, soyons solidaires entre employés! »  
_Cuddy se retourna avec un sourire taquin et lui donna une petite tape sur la poitrine :_ « N'écoutez pas le Dr House Eva, il est pervers... Mais moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer tôt... »

_House _: « Wow...Wow.... »

_Cuddy, l'interrompant _: « Faites pas votre Wilson... Vous êtes très beau avec ce costume anthracite et cette chemise violette... »

_House _: « Je suis irrésistible, ma biche... Vous êtes pas mal non plus »

_Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même... Aguicheuse..._

« Ca vous plaît? Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas trop sobre? Vous êtes sûr ? »

_Il manqua de s'étouffer devant sa provocation..._

_House :_ « Votre marraine la fée est venue avec sa baguette et a transformé la biche effarouchée en une panthère assoiffée de... d'hormones sexuelles? »

_Cuddy porta la main à ses lèvres :_ « Comment avez-vous deviné? »

_Ils partirent jusqu'au plus beau restaurant de la ville. _  
_Il y avait une soirée donnée par un richissime industriel, célèbre pour sa prodigalité envers diverses œuvres..._

_House marmonna à l'oreille de Cuddy :_ « J'aurais dû me douter que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui payait... le boulot, le boulot... » _Il soupira un peu fort..._

_Elle déplia son bras et lui pinça la fesse. _

« Aïe ! Cuddy! »

_Cuddy _: « Greg, ce soir je suis Lisa... Je suis invitée, avec mon cavalier, j'ai envie de m'amuser avec vous, de profiter de cette belle soirée et... « _Elle captura deux coupes de champagne au passage _« de boire du champagne avec vous... »

I_ls trinquèrent..._

_House_ : « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet... En quel honneur cette robe que l'on peut qualifier d'appel au stupre et à la fornication, et cette envie de boire et de s'amuser »

_Elle rit de son air inquiet... L'attrapa par la cravate pour qu'il se baisse, et lui murmura à_ _l'oreille : _« J'ai 40 ans aujourd'hui... Pas envie d'être raisonnable... »

_House, portant sa main à sa bouche :_ « Merde, j'avais complètement oublié avec tout ça... »

_Elle lui dit, mutine _: « Vous avez envie de vous amuser avec moi, Gregory? »

_House : _« Il n'y a pas que la robe qui est un appel au sexe... »

_On vint les interrompre pour les amener à leur table. Leurs noms étaient indiqués, côte-à-côte. _  
_Il sourit et dit silencieusement_ « Coquine! »  
_Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil..._  
_Quelques vieux barbons les rejoignirent..._  
_Ils parlèrent un peu, souriants tous les deux, en mangeant leurs amuse-gueule et en buvant du champagne. Pendant une fort inintéressante blague qui n'en finissait pas d'une précieuse pomponnée comme pour le carnaval de Rio, House sentit un pied déchaussé lui caresser la jambe, doucement..._  
_Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de garder contenance dans ces conditions alors que Cuddy éclaboussait la table de son sourire rayonnant, de son décolleté affriolant, de ses yeux pétillants de malice..._  
_Les autres hommes étaient visiblement peu ou prou dans le même état que lui... _  
_Il eut du mal à manger... Incapable de se concentrer sur la nourriture tandis qu'elle picorait tranquillement, en disant combien tout était délicieux, les lèvres gourmandes, la langue apparaissant régulièrement et le rendant encore plus nerveux..._  
_Arrivés au dessert, il souffla la fin de son calvaire..._  
_Elle fit tomber sa serviette et se pencha en s'appuyant d'une main caressante sur sa cuisse valide, cette main glissant nonchalamment vers son entrecuisse..._  
_Il eut un hoquet de surprise et faillit renverser son verre sur sa voisine..._

_Ils finirent par se lever... Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer vers la terrasse..._

_House :_ « Vous jouez à quoi là? »

_Il était furieux, excité et furieux._

_Cuddy :_ « Je ne joue pas, Greg! Je vous drague! » _Répondit-elle tranquillement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _

« Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre un événement impromptu du genre une tempête de neige, nous deux seuls et coincés dans une misérable chambre d'hôtel avec un lit trop petit et une couverture pas assez chaude et pas de chauffage pour enfin succomber à vos indéniables attraits! » _Dit-elle d'un trait. _« Et en plus, j'ai envie de vous faire ce que vous me faites tout le temps! » _dit-elle en le provoquant du regard._

_House était interloqué :_ « Vous voulez qu'on... » _Il ne trouvait plus ses mots..._

_Cuddy, triomphante _: « Je vous l'ai dit! Je vous drague, j'aimerais assez que vous me draguiez aussi, j'ai envie que le désir monte, j'ai envie … »  
_Elle eut un grand soupir _« de me faire plaisir, de me laisser aller, de rire, de câlins, et de sexe! »  
_IL sourit en entendant ce dernier mot, sa langue sortit légèrement de sa bouche :_ « Wow... Faut pas trop que je pense à ce que vous venez de dire là, ça va me mettre une pression incroyable... »

_Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux..._

_House :_ « Alors aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit de toucher? Pas seulement de regarder? C'est Noël!!! » _S'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant. _

_Elle se frotta contre lui :_ « C'est mon anniversaire, et comme je suis généreuse de nature, je vous en fais profiter...En souvenir du bon vieux temps... Je suis gentille, hein? » _Susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou... _

_House :_ « Doucement Lisa, nous ne sommes pas seuls, on va nous voir... »_Murmura-t-il..._

_Cuddy _: « Nous sommes un couple très amoureux, ça se fait, je vous assure, nous faisons des envieux »

_House :_ « Je n'en doute pas, surtout avec votre robe, c'est... étourdissant... Mais... Euh... Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avec des assauts comme ça... Et les fourrés, c'est pas pratique avec la canne... » _Haleta-t-il..._

_Cuddy :_ « C'est un hôtel, ici... J'ai retenu une chambre... »

_House eut un petit rire nerveux... Lisa lui mordit l'oreille... _  
_Ils ne tinrent plus très longtemps et montèrent vers leur chambre à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Le groom les regardait d'un œil discret mais néanmoins amusé. _  
_La porte de l'ascenseur à peine refermée, Cuddy poussa House vers le mur du couloir, lui passa la main derrière la tête pour qu'il se baisse vers elle et l'embrassa doucement au coin des lèvres... Il répondit à son baiser doucement, presque intimidé. Elle lui aspira langoureusement la lèvre inférieure avec un gémissement pendant qu'il insinuait ses mains vers le bas de son dos. L'ascenseur se remit en marche..._

_House, un peu perdu :_ « Où est la chambre? «

_Cuddy :_ « Là-bas je pense... »

_Ils se dirigèrent vers leur porte, passèrent fébrilement la carte dans la serrure électronique et entrèrent enfin. Elle claqua la porte avec son pied, poussa House vers la commode. _  
_Il la souleva pour l'asseoir dessus et l'embrassa goulument tout en remontant sa robe. Il eut un temps d'arrêt... _

_Cuddy _: « Maintenant, viens... »

_House, haletant _: « Pas si vite, on peut prendre notre temps... »

_Cuddy :_ « Non, pas ce soir! J'ai plus le temps! J'ai même prévu une panne... J'ai du viagra... » _Dit-elle en pouffant avant de le réembrasser tendrement._

_House _: « Alors là... je n'ai plus rien à dire »

_Avant de se laisser emporter dans un tourbillon où il ne maîtrisait plus rien..._

_Il se réveilla un peu courbatu..._  
_Il sursauta :_ « Lisa, et ta fille? »

_Lisa : _« Tout prévu je te dis... Ma nièce est là pour une semaine... »_dit-elle d'un ton endormi..._

_Il se redressa sur le coude :_ « C'est la fille de ta sœur, Eva? «  
« Mmmouih, Calinn »

_Elle vint se lover contre lui_ : « Je suis tellement désolée de t'épuiser comme ça alors que dès lundi, tu devras affronter le terrible sanglier d'Erymanthe... »

_House se redressa brusquement :_ » C'est pas fini les gages? »

_Cuddy :_ « Ah bah non! Sinon c'est pas drôle! On a dit 12!!! Et puis avec le coup de ta Lydia, tu me dois bien ça!! « _Dit-elle fermement. Elle reprit, plus doucement:_ « Mais maintenant, si tu es courageux et très gentil, tu seras récompensé... »


	7. Le sanglier d'Erymanthe

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent les aventures de House...Kris et moi sommes ravies que notre fic soit lue.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.

Pour mes deux autres fics les suites sont à la correction, elles ne devraient plus tarder.

* * *

Le sanglier d'Érymanthe :

_Après un weekend physiquement éprouvant, House s'était même demandé s'il ne serait pas obligé de prendre les pilules magiques. Il arriva en pleine forme le lundi matin, entrant d'un pas résolu dans le bureau de Cuddy, après avoir lancé un "Bonjour, Brenda!" qui la laissa sans voix._

_Cuddy assise à son bureau le gratifia de son plus beau sourire, House sentit une folle envie de l'embrasser. Mais il s'assit sagement en face d'elle, lui souriant en retour._

House : Le valeureux héros, attend vos ordres oh ma Reine!

Cuddy : J'espère que le héros mettra autant de cœur et d'ardeur à accomplir la 4ème tâche, qu'il ne l'a fait pour la dernière_. Dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier_

_House le prit et regarda le titre, 4 - Le sanglier d'Erymanthe, le quatrième travail consistait à ramener vivant un sanglier géant qui vivait sur les pentes accidentées d'une montagne d'Arcadie baptisée Erymanthe. Le monstre ne descendait de ses hauteurs bardées de cyprès que pour ravager la région saccageant les champs florissants de blés et certains racontaient qu'ils avaient aperçu les poils hérissés de son échine dépasser la cime des arbres._

House : Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de cochon sauvage en liberté dans l'hôpital, alors c'est quoi votre monstre?

Cuddy : C'est une mission hors de l'hôpital. Il s'agit du parc où j'amène Rachel. Il y aurait apparemment un "animal sauvage" qui rôderait dans la partie boisée de ce dernier. Le problème est qu'il saccage l'air de jeu, ainsi que les bancs et les mamans commencent à craindre que cet "animal" ne vienne s'en prendre à leurs progénitures en pleine journée.

House : Je suis presque sûr que vous êtes parmi les plus virulentes. Les services municipaux ne font rien?

Cuddy: Ils ont dit que ce n'était rien, enfin c'est surtout qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire donc....

House : OK je mets ma tenue "Franck Buck, chasseur de fauves" et je vais capturer la bête!

Cuddy : Vous avez quartier libre, aucunes obligations d'être à l'hôpital pour effectuer vos heures.

_House se leva ravi, il commençait à bien aimer ce petit jeu. Juste avant de sortir il se retourna._

House : De toute façon, c'est un travail de nuit alors la journée dodo.

_Il passa à son bureau, son équipe se tournait les pouces, pas de cas bizarre à traiter. Il les envoya s'occuper dans d'autres services, il était le seul à avoir le droit de "flemmarder". Il s'installa à son bureau et étudia le dossier de la 4ème tâche. Il imprima un plan du parc et plus particulièrement de son bois et de l'air de jeu._

_Il alla récupérer prendre quelques affaires dans une salle de consultation et aussi à la pharmacie et rentra chez lui se reposer. La nuit risquait d'être longue. Il espérait que les seringues hypodermiques remplies de somnifère lui suffiraient pour se défendre au cas où. _

_Il avait fait une liste des animaux susceptibles de faire de tels dégâts: un puma, Lynx ou Oslo, un chien, un renard. Il attendit qu'il fasse nuit et se rendit au parc. Il marcha jusqu'à l'air de jeu, sa canne dans une main, une seringue dans l'autre. Il espérait que quelle que soit la "bête" la dose de somnifère serait assez puissante pour l'endormir sur le champ au cas où il se ferait attaquer._

_Il était enfin arrivé, il regarda autour de lui, il lui fallait un poste d'observation. Il sourit en trouvant l'endroit idéal. Cinq minutes plus tard il était assis en haut d'un toboggan. Il était content d'être en été car il attendit plus de quatre heures avant d'entendre un bruit venant des buissons sur sa droite. _

_Il retint sa respiration sans vraiment le vouloir, se préparant à toutes éventualités. La seringue à la main, une autre à portée. Il scruta les buissons, heureusement la pleine lune éclairait bien l'air de jeu. Il resta stupéfait lorsqu'il découvrit de quel animal il s'agissait. Il le regarda faire, incroyable, il s'amusait comme un gosse. _

_Il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. L'animal arrêta toutes activités et regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Enfin il aperçut House perché sur son toboggan et qui le regardait aussi. D'abord surpris, l'animal s'avança vers lui, curieux. House le fixait et savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie. Avec n'importe quel animal, sa position lui aurait donné une position de sécurité, mais pas face à celui qui montait vers lui._

_Le lendemain en milieu de journée, le personnel et les patients regardèrent avec effarement House entrer et se diriger vers le bureau de Cuddy. Tous étonnés de voir l'animal qu'il tenait dans ses bras._

_Il entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé contre la porte d'un coup de canne. Cuddy voulut dire quelque chose, mais resta la bouche ouverte sans émettre le moindre son quand elle les vit. Il était à 3 mètres à peine du bureau, que l'animal, descendit de ses bras pour sauter sur le bureau de Lisa. Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et poussa son fauteuil en arrière. _

House qui tenait fermement la poignée de la laisse éclata de rire devant l'air paniqué de Lisa.

House : Moi Tarzan, Toi Jane et je te présente Chita!

Cuddy : C'est une blague, c'était ça ?

House : Et oui, une femelle chimpanzé. Après que l'on ait fait connaissance, j'ai vu qu'elle avait un collier d'identification. J'ai appelé le numéro. Son propriétaire vient la chercher dans deux jours. En faite cette jeune demoiselle fait partie d'un cirque, mais quelqu'un l'a volée et abandonnée.

Cuddy : Elle a l'air de t'aimer, _dit-elle en constatant que l'animal lui avait de nouveau sauté au cou._

House : Ben justement, je peux avoir un mini congé parental? Jusqu'à mercredi, je ne voudrais pas la laisser seule chez moi.

Cuddy : Tu sais que la paternité te va bien et ta "fille " te ressemble tellement! _Se moqua-t-elle._ OK je te donne deux jours de repos comme récompense.

House : Hé! Non, c'est pas ce qui était prévu ça!

Cuddy : Je ne pense pas t'avoir dit la nature exact des récompenses que tu obtiendrais.

House _(soupirant)_ : Bon, autant mettre ses jours à profit pour me reposer, car la prochaine tâche, c'est bien "les écuries d'Augias"?

_Cuddy le regarda avec un air de profonde satisfaction en pensant à son futur travail. House lui, était beaucoup plus soucieux, s'attendant au pire avec Lisa._


	8. Les écuries d'Augias I

Les écuries d'Augias I:

_House arriva à la fois un peu anxieux et décidé devant le bureau de Cuddy le mercredi matin. Il avait décidé d'attaquer, pour changer des désagréables habitudes qu'il avait prises ces derniers temps._  
_Il entra donc sans frapper dans le bureau, presque brutalement pour tout dire. La canne en avant qu'il lança sur un fauteuil devant lui;_  
_Elle releva la tête et le regarda, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. _

_Cuddy :_ « Bonjour House, contente de vous voir »

_Ses yeux clairs souriaient sereinement, en symbiose avec le reste de son visage_.  
_Il dut se faire violence pour articuler d'un ton agressif _:

« Et tu, Brute? »

_Cuddy _: « Shakespeare, comme ça, dès le matin? Que voulez-vous donc exprimer, mon très cher? «

_House _: « J'ai bien relu la fable, Bootey, et l'histoire ne me plaît pas trop!!! »

_Il récita : _« Augias, roi d'Élide, possédait, comme son père Hélios, d'énormes troupeaux de bétail. Ses écuries étaient tellement sales qu'on ne pouvait plus y rentrer, elles n'avaient plus été nettoyées depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il fut exigé d'Héraclès qu'il nettoyât leurs étables en une seule journée, ce qui n'avait jamais été fait auparavant. Il y réussit en détournant les fleuves Alphée et Pénée, si bien que leur cours traversa les lieux en entier.  
Ce travail ne fut cependant pas comptabilisé car Eurysthée prétexta qu'Héraclès avait demandé à Augias de le payer pour accomplir la tâche. Augias ne versa d'ailleurs jamais ce paiement (il avait promis un dixième de son troupeau) et chassa Héraclès quand il vint le lui réclamer. Irrité, Héraclès leva une armée, prit la ville d'Élis et tua Augias et tous ses fils sauf un, Phylée, qui avait pris le parti d'Héraclès. En récompense, le héros le plaça sur le trône d'Élide, le faisant ainsi succéder à son père »

_Il reprit son souffle et continua _: « Tu ne vas pas oser me recaler sur le prétexte que d'autres l'ont fait avant toi, n'est-ce pas? Parce que sinon, nous arrêtons le jeu immédiatement! Le jeu n'est un jeu que si, en le jouant, les règles sont respectées! »

_Cuddy éclata de rire en se redressant. Elle s'appuya sur son dossier et souleva élégamment ses jambes pour les placer sur son bureau, dévoilant ainsi sciemment son moi-profond à son partenaire de jeu qui sentit instantanément son entrejambe le bruler puisqu'elle ne portait visiblement pas de culotte._

_House : _« Je sens que je vais me faire avoir sur ce coup-là... Retire tes jambes de là! Tout de suite! J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait à voir! »

_Cuddy lui fit un clin d'œil _: « C'est pour te motiver mon chéri! Tu veux que nous fassions un pacte? »

_House se pencha sur le bureau pour se mettre la regarder plus près dans les yeux _: « Oui, mais écrit le pacte!! »

_Cuddy retira ses jambes, souplement, en soupirant _: « La confiance ne règne pas... Mais je te comprends... Même si c'est assez savoureux de t'entendre te plaindre du non-respect des règles... Venant de toi... Wow... »

_Elle prit une feuille et commença à écrire tout en lisant à haute voix _: « Moi, Lisa Cuddy, je promets solennellement à Gregory House que s'il réussit à tenir ses engagements et à accomplir sa tâche intitulée « les écuries d'Augias «, je me soumettrai à sa volonté pendant 24H  
_Elle s'interrompit_ « Ca te va ? »

_House, les yeux brillants, l'imagination en folie, lui répondit :_ « Eurysthée et Augias ont baisé Héraclès, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la même chose? Donc nous allons préciser la tâche par écrit, pour une fois, et nous signerons, mon amourrrrr... »

_Cuddy, les yeux tout aussi brillants _: « C'est excitant, n'est-ce pas, cette histoire? « _L'interrogea-t-elle avec une voix anormalement chaude..._ « J'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous à partir de 10H demain matin, mais il me tarde que tu réussisses, mon string en a fondu tellement je suis chaude... »

_House éclata d'un rire rauque _: « tu essayes de me déconcentrer pour que je signe n'importe quoi »

_Cuddy, mutine _: « Même pas vrai, donne-moi ta main, tu verras... »

_House secoua la tête :_ « c'est l'autre con qui t'a changée comme ça? »

_Cuddy :_ « Oh! C'est pas gentil ça... » _Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis reprit _« Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher... je m'en veux d'avoir peur, et de passer à côté de ma vie à cause de ça... Te rends-tu compte que nous avons passé presque la moitié de notre vie à nous draguer en réussissant à ne pas coucher ensemble, tout en fantasmant l'un sur l'autre? C'est ridicule non? »

_House :_ « Oui … Tu fantasmais sur moi, et quand tu couchais avec un autre tu pensais à moi, c'est ça? » _Il sourit à cette idée..._

_Cuddy : _« Pas toujours, mais... Souvent... Pas toi? »

_House _: « Avec mes call girls, si... Et même … »  
_Il reprit après un temps d'arrêt :_ « tu continues de me manœuvrer, Messaline... Explique-moi quel travail de force je dois accomplir pour te posséder, et pas d'histoire de dixième... Tu seras à moi... »

_Cuddy se rassit normalement et commença : _« C'est un problème compliqué et simple en même temps. Nous sommes un hôpital universitaire, comme tu le sais. Nous sommes concurrencés par un autre hôpital, le Robert Johns Woods university Hospital, qui voudrait nous prendre une partie de nos étudiants et ainsi hériter de la majeure part de nos subventions. Il faut savoir que si nous perdons seulement 30 de nos étudiants, nous perdons 70% des subventions. C'est une histoire de quotas. Alors je sais bien que tu n'en as rien à faire de tous ces chiffres, que ça ne t'intéresse pas, mais nous avons 24H pour nous débarrasser de ces gêneurs, et je dois te dire que tous les moyens sont bons, qu'ils soient légaux ou pas, du moment que toi ou moi ne terminons pas au poste de police! En soi, il s'agit de nettoyer la place!! »

_House _: » je ne comprends pas bien ton truc... Comment veulent-ils te prendre des étudiants, dès aujourd'hui... Demain, tes étudiants s'en iraient, comme une hémorragie non stoppée, comme ça... Et toi tu sais tout ça et tu as laissé faire... »

_Cuddy :_ « Je savais tout ça...Mais je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient obtenu que le grand professeur Cushing vienne enseigner chez eux avant hier! Cushing, vous savez... »

_House :_ « le grand neurochirurgien? Le spécialiste de la neuronavigation? Mais ils sont équipés pour le recevoir? »

_Cuddy :_ « C'est le nœud du souci! Il a tellement de renommée qu'il arrive avec le dernier MKM! Le robot de neuronavigation dernière génération! Autant vous dire que la neurochirurgie, chez nous, c'est fini!! Avec un mandarin de cette classe, un équipement pareil, les tumeurs au cerveau partent là-bas! On va même souffrir avec les oncologues qui vont aller se former sur place!! Cushing signe demain matin! Demain à 9H30, je le sais par Lucas! »

_House _: « Vous le voyez toujours? » _dit-il d'un ton glacial, en reprenant le vouvoiement..._

_Cuddy _: « Nous nous parlons quelquefois au téléphone, il demande de mes nouvelles et de celles de Rachel. Il l'aime beaucoup. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés fâchés très longtemps. Il reste un homme gentil »

_House, un peu rasséréné_: « j'ai toute latitude? Tu es sûre? Tu n'essaies pas de me faire un coup? »

_Cuddy :_ « Ecoute Greg, si tu empêches Cushing de signer, déjà, je suis à toi dès demain... Et si tu le décides à venir chez nous, en plus, je te signe tout de suite un papier comme quoi je serais à toi pendant un an une fois par semaine... Ca te va? » _Elle rigola franchement _« Pour la deuxième partie, je suis tellement sûre que tu n'y arriveras pas que je peux bien m'avancer... »

_House la regarda, goguenard _: « Je suis capable de tout, chérie «

_Cuddy, provocante :_ « Ca, tu n'y arriveras pas, nous avons Goldstein, qui est détesté par Cushing parce qu'il lui a piqué sa femme il y a 20 ans! «

_House :_ « Je suis capable de tout, chérie, je te le répète! »

_Cuddy _: « Alors...Go! Mon amour! «

_House _: « Un petit baiser pour me donner du courage? «

_Cuddy : _« Tout à l'heure, je t'ai même proposé de me mettre la main dans la culotte que je n'ai pas mise mais tu n'as pas sauté sur l'occasion! Bon, d'accord... Mais vite... »

_Elle se releva de son fauteuil, fit le tour du bureau pour se mettre en face de lui. Il l'enlaça. Elle lui mit doucement les mains derrière le cou et l'embrassa très doucement avec un soupir de contentement..._

_Cuddy _: « Reviens victorieux demain matin mon héros, tu vas nous nettoyer la place de ce super-héros trop encombrant qui va nous piquer la vedette, les sous, et les élèves, hein mon amour? »

_House _: « T'inquiète, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait, commande du viagra! »

_Et il partit en sifflotant..._  
_Une fois la porte fermée, il dit tout bas :_ « Pas si facile que ça, je vais devoir mettre du monde sur le pont et me salir les mains pour dégoûter le bonhomme »


	9. Les écuries d'Augias II

Les écuries d'Augias II:

_House consulta le dossier qu'elle lui avait donné. Il vit les annotations faites par Lucas et sentit ses macétaires se contracter spontanément à son évocation._

_Ce bon vieux Cushing, 58 ans, chirurgien reconnu, toujours premier de ses promotions...blablabla..._  
_Divorce. Sa femme, la charmante Ada, était donc partie vingt ans plus tôt avec le docteur Goldstein. _  
_L'enquête mentionnait un homme aigri, solitaire, sans enfants, qui terrorisait ses assistants. Il n'était intéressé que par les cas. Il terrorisait aussi ses étudiants qui en redemandaient mais qui se faisaient régulièrement chasser sans ménagement de ses cours à coups de craies, avec un langage non ordurier mais particulièrement agressif._  
_Il n'admirait qu'une chose : l'excellence. Il ne sortait qu'avec de très belles femmes très élégantes qui avaient l'ordre de ne pas parler pour ne rien dire. Il sélectionnait de la call-girl de luxe, donc. Des filles avec diplômes qui gagnaient plus d'argent dans ce métier qu'en exerçant dans un cabinet d'avocats ou d'expert comptable._  
_Il était détesté et admiré. Il était LA référence en neurochirurgie._  
_Pourquoi le Robert Johns Woods_ _university_ _Hospital? _  
_Il ne supportait plus New York. Il faisait des allergies à la pollution. Un asthme. Avec de l'eczéma. Des atteintes articulaires bénignes qui le poussaient de plus en plus à se tourner vers la robotique. _  
_Il était suivi pour son asthme par l'actuel directeur de l'hôpital, qui était précédemment un collègue du mont Sinaï, le docteur Marcus Brüger._  
_Ses problèmes respiratoires avaient commencé bizarrement quelques semaines après la prise de fonction de Brüger à Robert Johns Woods... Brüger était son pourvoyeur en prostitués, un type pas très sympathique qui draguait aussi les étudiantes... Un sale type que Lucas avait qualifié de « bien plus pourri que cet enfoiré de House! « _  
_D'un côté House se sentait des affinités avec ce ponte, de l'autre il le détestait d'avance._  
_C'était étrange que Lucas ait parsemé son rapport de diagnostics médicaux... Comme s'il voulait lui mettre la puce à l'oreille._  
_Il commençait à envisager un plan... Très tordu comme plan, comme toujours. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui risquait de marcher ou pas..._  
_Il allait risquer gros et pas que pour lui. Il allait faire un grand nettoyage. Et se débarrasser de Goldstein, qui lui en voulait à mort de toute façon depuis l'hydre de Lerne._  
_Il décrocha son téléphone._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Cuddy tournait nerveusement dans son bureau. Elle venait de recevoir un troisième appel de donateur qui lui demandait s'il était vrai que le célèbre professeur Cushing allait arriver dans un autre hôpital que le leur..._  
_Elle priait tout haut pour que House réussisse son coup. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas perdre tant d'années de travail sur un coup de poker!_  
_Elle décrocha son téléphone. _

« Greg, si tu as besoin de moi pour ton plan, je suis disponible.. »

« C'est catastrophique à ce point? »

« Pire... Non seulement je vais perdre la plus grosse partie de nos subventions, mais cet enfoiré de Brüger va me piquer mes donateurs en prime! »_Sa voix tremblait _« A moins d'aller vendre mes charmes, je ne vois pas comment renflouer nos caisses »

_A l'autre bout du fil, House avait pris son regard fixe..._

« J'arrive chérie! »

« Tu es prête à sacrifier Goldstein? » _lui lança-t-il en s'engouffrant dans son bureau. _

« Je suis prête à sacrifier ma vertu alors Goldstein, tu penses... »

_Il s'arrêta dans son élan. _

« Tu coucherais? »

_Elle souffla :_ « Non, mais je montrerais un peu mes jambes et mon décolleté... »

« Comme d'habitude quoi... »

« House, je suis une femme. Je pars avec un handicap et je cherche à le rattraper par les seuls moyens qui portent quand la raison ne suffit pas! »

« Moi je ne me plains pas quand tu cherches à combler ton handicap... Surtout quand ça m'est adressé... Fais sauter un bouton encore... »

« Greg!! »

« On va appeler Treize, et on va aller dîner ensemble ce soir. »

_Il expliqua son plan à Cuddy, qui appela la jeune femme qui faisait ses consultations. Elle arriva rapidement et trouva le jeu amusant..._  
_Tout se déroula sans anicroche toute la journée._

_20 heures._  
_Gregory House arriva au restaurant avec deux charmantes jeunes femmes. Deux brunes très distinguées, vêtues sobrement._  
_Ils s'installèrent juste à côté d'un homme d'un certain âge, très distingué lui aussi, au visage sévère._  
_Ils commandèrent des boissons, eau pétillante et un bon Bordeaux, puis commencèrent leur discussion._

_House :_ « Lisa, je sature au niveau de l'équipe! A part Treize, les autres ne me conviennent pas! Ils ont des idées qui ne m'apportent rien depuis un moment! Franchement, je donne un coup de pompe dans un arbre, des cons comme ça il en tombe cinquante! »

_Cuddy : _« je suis désolée pour vous, Grégory, mais pendant votre absence, il a fallu disposer d'un chirurgien, et Goldstein m'a proposé Chase! Un neurochir' normalement, ça sait reconnaître un bon chirurgien!! Bon, Je suis déçue ! Virez-le! »

_Treize :_ « Chase, un bon chirurgien? C'est juste l'amant de la femme de Goldstein! Niveau chirurgie, même les yeux bandés, je fais mieux!! Et sur les différentiels, il est d'accord avec le dernier qui a parlé! Et puis... J'en peux plus de son lupus!! Dès qu'il voit un asthme ou une allergie quelconque, c'est grave, et il rapatrie tout le monde chez nous! Quand il dit qu'il faut ouvrir, j'ai peur! Mais vous n'aurez pas à le virer normalement, il va à l'hôpital Universitaire! »

_Cuddy : _« J'aurais bien aimé être au courant... Il est très pote avec le directeur de l'hôpital! Ils vont bien s'entendre, entre l'un qui ne voit que des lupus parce que son père était rhumatologue et l'autre qui voit des allergies partout parce qu'il en a diagnostiqué un chez un mec richissime qui est mort peu de temps après d'une insuffisance cardiaque! De toute façon, ses patients meurent régulièrement, encore plus qu'en oncologie... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur fait... »

_House, la voix railleuse:_ « Signer des testaments peut-être... et après, il leur donne un traitement, justement, et ils meurent...puisqu'il les soigne pour une allergie...  
Imaginons qu'un patient vienne le trouver pour un petit eczéma ou une légère insuffisance respiratoire. Il lui suffit de lui donner soi-disant le dernier médicament très sûr, testé sur des Africains qui meurent de faim, mais qui n'est pas encore sorti sur le marché... Les crises s'améliorent un peu ou pas, et puisque c'est lui qui délivre le médicament sous le manteau, il lui file ce qui va l'aider à passer de l'autre côté!  
Personnellement, je parierais sur La flecaïnide ou les beta bloquants... Comme ça, il y a un peu plus de problèmes cardiaques, une hyper insulinémie,

_Treize _: « et c'est pourquoi il a copiné avec Chase qui est devenu un ponte en lupus, depuis le temps. En fait, il peut même déclencher un lupus, en faisant un cocktail! »

_Cuddy _: « N'empêche, moi, entre Goldstein qui est un con cocu, Chase qui s'en va, votre service de diagnostic, House, qui ne marche que grâce à vous et Treize, Cameron qui est partie des urgences parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être trompée par ce Chase, et Wilson, notre prestigieux oncologue qui déprime dès qu'il y a une tumeur au cerveau parce qu'il va devoir se battre avec Goldstein...  
Moi, j'ai besoin de respirer et ça devient dur!! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas une vraie bonne nouvelle? Je ne vais pas devoir montrer mes jambes et mes seins pour espérer embaucher un vrai bon médecin en chirurgie, tout de même! Merde!  
Je n'ai pas été la plus jeune diplômée en médecine pour ça, la plus jeune femme doyen grâce à mon cul! Et quand je pense que Brüger tient tout son petit monde à coup de chantage, de putes, de marché-noir médicamenteux, ça me fait vomir!! »

_Treize :_ « Moi j'en n'ai rien à faire de montrer mes fesses, je m'en fous! Ca ne m'empêche pas de me servir de ma tête »

_House _: « on boit ce soir? »

_Cuddy :_ « On boit ce soir. »

_Treize : _« On boit ce soir! »

_Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas... _  
_House se leva pour aller aux toilettes. Cushing le suivit._  
_Côte-à-côte, Cushing lui dit enfin : _

« Vous êtes le Dr House, le diagnosticien? »

_House _: « Oui! Je ne vous ai pas soigné... Vos articulations sont gonflées, vous avez de l'eczéma, du mal à respirer, du mal à pisser, et vous perdez un peu vos cheveux... Et vous avez peur d'avoir un lupus... Vous avez passé votre temps à nous écouter...«

_Cushing :_ « Je vous connais de réputation. Ce n'est pas une réputation usurpée. Vous êtes à Princeton, c'est ça? »

_House :_ « Oui... »

_Cushing _: « Vous connaissez Brüger? »

_House _: « On s'est croisé... Je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure quand il a serré de trop près mon assistante, Rémy, Treize, la jeune femme qui est à ma table! »

_Cushing :_ « C'est votre maîtresse? J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était l'autre... »

_House :_ « Lisa et moi nous retrouvons régulièrement dans le même lit. Depuis vingt ans. C'est la femme la plus brillante que je connaisse! « _Il sourit en l'évoquant_ « Ca me ferait mal que quelqu'un d'autre la touche! Elle est brillante, excellent médecin, et très belle, et très sensuelle, et c'est une chasse gardée! » _Affirma-t-il à Cushing._

_Cushing _: « Vous savez qui je suis? »

_House jouait maintenant à pile ou face... Soit il s'en tenait à son mensonge, soit il mettait cartes sur tables..._

_House _: « Vous êtes Cushing. Vous venez travailler dans l'hôpital de Brüger parce qu'il vous soigne pour une allergie qui se révèle être un lupus, diagnostiqué par un médecin qui ne vous a pas encore vu, suivant ses dires... Et il va vous donner un médicament nouveau pas encore sur le marché...Blablabla... Et comme il a besoin de vous, vous allez guérir... Ce sera merveilleux! Vous êtes un bon neurochir', mais un piètre diagnosticien! »

_Cushing _: « Chacun son job! Il est vraiment nul votre diagnosticien? »

_House : _« Non, il est parfait... Pour les lupus... Vous venez manger le dessert avec nous? »

_Cushing : _« Donc, vous pensez quoi? Juste une allergie banale... »

_House _: « Venez faire un bilan chez nous demain, au lieu de signer chez cette ordure... »

_Cushing, dans un sourire grinçant: _« Pas besoin, je rentre chez moi, je suis mieux à New York... C'est ma ville... Tout ce vert, ici, ça me stresse... »

_House :_ « Venez tout de même à notre table, J'ai fait un pari avec Cuddy. »

_Cushing _: « sexe ? »

_House : _« Elle est brillante, oui, mais au lit aussi... 24 H rien qu'à moi! » _dit-il en éclatant de rire..._

_Ils sortirent ensemble et rejoignirent la table des deux jeunes femmes ébahies._  
_La soirée se termina fort agréablement._


	10. Repos et récompenses

_House, raccompagnant Lisa chez elle :_ « J'ai gagné. On commence tout de suite? »

_Cuddy _: « Il est minuit. J'ai participé au plan. Tu n'as gagné que 12H au lieu de 24! ET tu veux encore les fractionner? »

_House :_ « Quoi 12 H??? Tu essaies de me faire les Écuries d'Augias? »

_Cuddy, taquine :_ « J'ai essayé... Tu n'as qu'en partie gagné, mais je suis bonne joueuse... 6 heures maintenant... 18 heures demain...A 3 heures du matin, tu te sentiras de partir sur la pointe des pieds? Tu es un héros, mon amourrrrr... »

_House :_ « Les heures de sommeil ne comptent pas, alors je m'en fous... Allez, on va faire des folies de nos corps!!! Viens! »

_Cuddy :_ « Arrête de de me pousser contre la porte comme ça, ça fait du bruit... «

_Et la porte s'ouvrit sur Eva, furieuse.._

« Arrêtez ce boucan, vous allez réveiller la petite! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi gamins! » _Dit-elle en chuchotant d'un air mauvais..._

_Ils rentrèrent sur la pointe des pieds, comme des enfants pris en faute... Et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre..._  
_Eva les rattrapa et leur dit :_ « Et n'oubliez pas que je dors de l'autre côté du mur, je vous prie! »

_House, refermant la porte murmura entre ses dents _: « Elle est comme ta _sœur_, charmante... « _Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit_. « Ca va, il y a assez d'oreillers pour que tu étouffes tes cris de plaisir »

_Cuddy lui donna une petite tape sur la poitrine :_ « Arrête tes sarcasmes, c'est toi le pire! »

_Il commençait à la déshabiller lentement... Elle faisait de même en déboutonnant sa chemise... Chemise à même la peau..._  
« Mmmh, c'est bon sans le tee-shirt... »

« Chuuuut , on va se faire gronder... Chuuutt... Tout doucement sans bruit... »

« J'obéis mon maître... »

« Chuuuut, Chuuuut, tu dois te taire... Chuuuut... Femme soumise... » _Chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant..._ « Je vais te caresser sans bruit, tu ne dois pas faire de bruit... Sinon dès demain c'est la fessée... » _Continua-t-il en insinuant ses longs doigts dans la dentelle de sa culotte._

_Les yeux troubles, elle retint un gémissement en l'embrassant longuement et goulument à pleine bouche... Ils continuèrent leur danse et leur déshabillage silencieux et humide jusqu'au lit, où il l'allongea lentement... Ses lèvres et sa langue prirent le relais de ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il descendait lentement... Elle se mordait les lèvres, se cambrant sous les caresses de plus en plus précises sur son sexe... Elle ne put retenir un gémissement aussitôt sanctionné par un « chuuuuut » Elle le chercha fébrilement des mains... Il sourit... Et s'allongea lui aussi, tête-bêche...Il eut un petit rire quand elle le prit dans sa bouche..._ « Maline, va... »

_Le jeudi matin House avait été faire ses consultations sans râler. Il est vrai que cela lui permettait de surveiller le bureau de Lisa. Il remplissait son dernier dossier, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était enfin seule. 11H00, ses heures de consultations étaient finies. _

_Il entra dans le bureau, referma la porte, la verrouilla, baissa les stores. Lisa n'était pas à son bureau, il entendit l'eau couler. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, il ouvrit la porte doucement et entra._

_Lisa occupée à vérifier son maquillage, poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit un bras lui ceinturer la taille. Cri étouffé par une main qui se plaqua sur sa bouche. _

House : Chut, c'est ton Héros.  
Lisa : Qu'est-ce que tu....  
House : Tu es à moi pour 18h00, alors tais-toi et obéis.  
Lisa : Non...Pas là...Pas au...Hummm.

_Les protestations de Lisa s'arrêtèrent quand elle sentit les mains chaudes du diagnosticien se poser sur ses cuisses. Déjà le souffle de sa respiration venant lui caresser le visage alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, l'avait troublée._

_Tout en remontant ses mains le long de son corps, il emportait avec lui la petite robe de coton imprimé. Il s'attardait sur certaines parties, accentuant ses caresses. Il regarda le reflet de son visage dans le miroir. Il sourit, elle avait les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que son corps était secoué par des soubresauts de désir._

_Elle leva les bras pour l'aider à enlever la robe. Elle voulut se retourner, mais il l'en empêcha, elle obéit. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et se pencha sur elle pour la sentir frémir contre son torse. Chacune de ses mains emprisonna un des seins et il les malaxa de façon experte, titillant les tétons. Sa bouche couvrait la nuque, les épaules de Lisa de baisers, la léchant et la mordillant par moment. _

_Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, se cabrant par à-coup, quémandant beaucoup plus à son Maître. Une fois qu'il sentit sa poitrine bien ferme et les mamelons pointant fièrement, Greg fit descendre une de ses mains vers le sexe de Lisa. Il fit tomber le string rapidement, puis doucement ses doigts dansèrent habilement sur le clitoris, déclenchant des petits cris chez Lisa. _

_Pendant qu'il l'amenait au bord de l'extase, de sa main libre, il défit ceinturon et braguette, se débarrassant de son pantalon, bientôt suivit par son boxer. Il était aussi temps pour lui de se libérer. Il se recula un peu, plaqua sa main sur le ventre de Lisa, la tirant contre lui. L'obligeant ainsi en prendre une position plus allongée, elle dut se retenir au lavabo. Le bout de sa verge vint remplacer ses doigts._

_Il se délectait des cris et des gémissements de son amante, il l'a savait prête à le recevoir. Il la pénétra doucement, profondément. Il commença alors son mouvement de va et vient, laissant monter en lui le plaisir. Presque couché sur elle, chacune de ses mains posées sur les siennes. Sa respiration saccadée et ses cris rauques vinrent se mêler à ceux de Lisa._

_Dans un ultime coup de rein, ils jouirent ensembles. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un moment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se redressèrent que Greg se retira. Il prit Lisa par les épaules la fit pivoter face à lui, et sans lui laisser le temps de parler l'embrassa passionnément._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait assis sur les toilette, Lisa à califourchon sur lui._

House : A quoi tu joues là? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise._  
Lisa : C'est la pose déjeuner...personne ne viendra à mon bureau...  
House : Et tu as pensé à la prochaine tâche?  
Lisa : On verra ça lundi matin, pour l'instant je dois satisfaire aux désirs de mon Maître.

_Leurs regards avides de désir se croisèrent et un sourire coquin naquit sur leurs lèvres._

House : Qui a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche?


	11. Les oiseaux du lac Stymphales

Merci pour les reviews et les "story alert"

Bonne lecture

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

_House pour une fois arriva à l'heure et de très__, très bonne humeur. Ce qui inquiéta son équipe, House heureux, __c'était pas vraiment 'normal'. Il les laissa s'occuper comme ils voulaient, n'ayant pas de 'cas' à se mettre sous la dent. _

_Lui s'installa à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit la partie administration, réservée exclusivement à la directrice. Lorsque le mot de passe lui fût demandé, il le saisit avec un sourire malicieux. "Porte jarretelles" n'était plus d'actualité et il lui avait fallu trois jours pour trouver le nouveau "GregoryHouse". A part ça Lisa ne pensait absolument pas à lui...... _

_Il regarda son agenda et vit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Cushing à 10h30. Il sourit d'un air satisfait. Il avait passé ses examens comme prévu et oui, il souffrait bien d'asthme dû à l'air pollué de New York. Ravi du résultat, et impressionné par la qualité du service de l'hôpital, il avait demandé à avoir un entretien avec Lisa Cuddy, retardant son départ pour New York. S'il avait cru en dieu, House aurait prié pour que Cushing vienne enseigner au PPTH. La récompense était de taille. Avoir Lisa totalement à lui 24h00 par semaine pendant un an._  
_Il faut dire que sa 'dévotion' n'avait pas eu de limite ces dernières heures, il avait été agréablement surpris. Mais à l'instar d'Héraclès qui avait mit Philé sur le trône du royaume d'Elide, pour son soutien, il avait rendu sa "liberté" à Lisa pour les trois dernières heures, se soumettant à son tour à ses moindre désirs._

_Il bascula son fauteuil en arrière, mit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, mit en marche sa chaîne stéréo et appuya sur la touche lecture. Les yeux clos, les pieds sur son bureau, il se laissa aller au son du Jazz. Repensant à ses dernières heures chez Lisa. _

_Il était perdu dans ses pensées et fut surpris lorsque ses pieds furent violemment enlevés du bureau. Il ouvrit les yeux et enleva son casque, près à hurler sur le sans gêne. Mais il resta muet quand il vit Lisa s'asseoir nonchalamment sur le bord du bureau, prenant tout son temps pour croiser les jambes._

Lisa : Je vois que tu es débordé par le travail  
House : J'aurais bien une petite idée pour m'occuper mais il me faut ton accord....tu sais ça se fait à deux....  
Lisa : Pas forcément, tu peux très bien te débrouiller tout seul. Il suffit juste de t'assurer que tu sois seul dans les toilettes.  
House : Sympa! Ca veut dire quoi?  
Lisa : Qu'il est temps pour toi de te remettre au travail,_ elle lui donna un dossier._  
House : Je me demande ce que tu as pu trouver pour remplacer les oiseaux du lac Stymphales  
Lisa : Comme tu le sais déjà, Eurysthée, via Coprée, ordonne au héros d'exterminer la nuée d'oiseaux qui terrorise la cité de Stymphale, voire toute l'Arcadie. Semblables à de gigantesques échassiers, les féroces volatiles possédaient d'étranges traits particuliers : leurs serres, leur bec et leurs ailes étaient faits d'airain ; quant à leurs plumes elles étaient en bronze ce qui provoquait d'infinis dégâts lorsque la multitude prenait son envol.

_Tout en écoutant Lisa faire le résumé de la tâche, House avait ouvert le dossier et n'avait trouvé que des photos. Des photos de pelouses, de jardins, de potagers recouverts de petits monticules de terre. Il regarda Lisa d'un air interrogatif._

House : C'est quoi cette blague? Je dois jouer au jardinier?  
Lisa : Presque...Plutôt à l'exterminateur de taupes.  
House : Tu te fous de moi?  
Lisa : Non, c'est très sérieux, ma pelouse, mes parterres de fleurs ainsi que ceux de mes voisins et aussi pour certains leurs potagers, sont saccagés par ces charmantes bestioles. On a tout essayé, rien n'y fait, elles reviennent toujours.  
House : Ah une journée en pleine air, voilà qui va être agréable. Appelle ta nounou pour qu'elle ne soit pas surprise de me voir débarquer chez toi. Et prévient aussi tes voisins, je vais devoir aller chez eux aussi.  
Lisa : Tu as déjà la solution?  
House : Oui...On se voit ce soir, pour mon rapport.

_Sans autres explications il prit ses affaires et quitta son bureau. Il arriva chez Lisa une demi-heure plus tard. Salua la nounou et après avoir récupérer l'achat qu'il avait fait en chemin, alla s'installer sur une des chaises longues du jardin. Il passa une heure à préparer ses pièges à taupes. Une fois que se fût fait, il trouva tout l'outillage nécessaire dans le garage. Armé d'un transplantoir et d'un petit râteau à fleur, il s'assit près de la première taupinière et commença à creuser. _

_Au bout d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il arriva à la galerie de la taupe. Il y plaça l'un de se piège, le plus loin possible et reboucha le trou. Il répéta l'opération, cinq fois. Ensuite il fit le tour des voisins de Lisa, expliquant pourquoi il était là, bien que cela fut inutile, la nouvelle de sa venue ayant fait le tour des habitants. Il leur montra comment faire et leur laissa à chacun cinq pièges. _

_Lorsque Lisa arriva elle le trouva endormi sur la chaise longue, le chapeau de paille qu'elle mettait pour jardiner, posé sur son visage. Elle le réveilla en le secouant brusquement_.

Lisa : **Toujours en plein travail! C'est effrayant!**  
House : C'est fait....le seul problème c'est que le résultat ne se verra que dans deux ou trois jours.  
Lisa : Et comment ça?  
House : Si dans deux jours vous n'avez plus de taupinières c'est qu'il n'y aura plus de taupes.  
Lisa : On peut savoir comment tu as fait?  
House : J'ai placé des lames de rasoir sur de petite tiges de bois une à chaque bout et de façon asymétrique.  
Lisa : **C'est horrible!**  
House : Je te l'accorde, mais efficace, les taupes sont hémophiles, en passant près des lames, elles vont se couper et mourir.  
Lisa : Donc j'ai deux jours pour valider ta tâche. Humm, ça me laisse du temps pour trouver la prochaine.

_House n'était plus du tout dans ses corvées, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais comment poser la question, sans révéler qu'il connaissait son mot de passe. Il finit par trouver._

House : Un de mes espions m'a dit avoir vu Cushing te rendre visite ce matin.....Alors?  
Lisa : Je crois que je vais être obligé d'honorer mon contrat...

_Le visage de House se fendit d'un large sourire._


	12. Le taureau de Crète

_Merci de suivre les aventures Herculéennes à la sauce House!!!_

_Nous espérons que ce petit cours de mythologie vous plait et qu'il vous donne envie de découvrir les aventures de notre grand Héros _

_Bonne lecture _

_***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
_

_Le lundi matin arriva vite. _  
_House avait passé une partie du Week-end avec Wilson à un marathon de jazz, soul... _  
_Cela lui avait permis de se reposer physiquement car les parties de jambe en l'air avec sa patronne lui avaient donné quelques courbatures aux jambes et aux bras et au dos et un peu partout en fait..._  
_Lui qui avait anticipé de plaisir musical depuis des semaines s'était endormi comme une larve à intervalles irréguliers, à la grande hilarité de Wilson qui n'avait pas manqué de comprendre à quel régime il était soumis._  
_Il l'avait d'ailleurs interrogé avec constance, espérant obtenir des détails mais n'avait pour toute réponse que des yeux endormis. Il s'obstinait à le secouer._

_House : _« Wilson, j'ai bon caractère mais j'ai le glaive vengeur et le bras séculier. L'aigle va fondre sur la vieille buse. »  
_Wilson _: « Ça c'est chouette comme métaphore. »  
_House _: « Ce n'est pas une métaphore c'est une périphrase. »  
_Wilson _: « Ah fait pas chier ! »  
_House :_ « Ça c'est une métaphore. »

_House se retrouva donc dans le bureau de Cuddy, l'__œil__ reposé, les bras et les jambes en état de marche, la braguette fringante..._  
_Il sourit de la voir penchée sur son bureau, lui offrant son postérieur comme sourire du lundi matin._

_Cuddy _: « Bonjour House! » _Dit-elle en se retournant..._  
_House :_ « Bonjour ma vénérée patronne au postérieur aguicheur! »  
_Cuddy :_ « je vous attendais, c'est en votre honneur, pour vous donner du cœur à l'ouvrage avant d'affronter le terrible taureau de Crète! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposé mon chéri, ça va être terrible, en effet! »  
_House :_ « C'est terriblement sexy de se vouvoyer de nouveau alors que nous sommes plus qu'intimes »  
_Cuddy, tous sourires _: « Oui, j'adore, ça m'excite terriblement... Autant que vos mains... Mais voici votre tâche, mon chéri »  
_House :_ « j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir faire de la course à pieds pour vous exciter davantage... »Il marqua un temps d'arrêt « Ma chérie... »  
_Il lut : _

« 7. Le taureau de Crète  
Minos, le roi de Crète, voulant obtenir les bienfaits du dieu Poséidon, fit un vœu. Il lui offrirait en sacrifice ce qu'il ferait apparaître.  
Le dieu fit surgir un magnifique taureau, splendide, si beau...  
Minos, le voyant, décida de le garder pour lui et d'offrir à Poséidon en sacrifice un pauvre ruminant minable à la place.  
Mais Poséidon n'était pas dupe : il décela l'imposture et la trouva de très mauvais goût. Pour se venger, il rendit le superbe taureau fou furieux. Celui-ci terrorisa toute la Crète, ravageant les récoltes, les cultures, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.  
Alors, Eurysthée, pour arrêter ce fléau, ordonna à Hercule de dompter l'animal.  
Hercule s'embarqua pour la Crète. Le taureau crachait des flammes par le museau mais il décida tout de même d'affronter le taureau à mains nues. Après un dur et long combat, il réussit à le maitriser et le ramena à Eurysthée. »

_House : _« c'est bien ce que je dis... Je n'ai plus la force de courir dans tous les sens : alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce donc que cette tâche? »  
_Cuddy _: « J'ai mon fauve personnel à dompter aujourd'hui... Et comme vous avez du temps libre et que vous me devez des choses... Et je saurais vous récompenser... Je saurais payer de ma personne. Je sacrifierai ma vertu... »

_Elle prit un air angélique..._

_House :_ « Je suis inquiet là... Faut pas prendre les enfants du Bon Dieu pour des canards sauvages! C'est quoi l'histoire? »  
_Cuddy :_ « La nourrice est malade. Rachel commence à marcher. C'est une catastrophe. Je ne peux pas la garder à l'hôpital, c'est un bulldozer! »  
_House :_ « Ah non, pas ça! Non, pas un bébé! Pas ce bébé! Je ne pourrais même pas la taper ou l'enfermer sans que vous ne vous vengiez! »  
_Cuddy, horrifiée :_ « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous puissiez juste imaginer faire toutes ces choses à un bébé, à Rachel! House voyons, vous avez raté une occasion de vous taire!! »  
_House, soupirant _: « Elle est où? Je plaisantais... Un peu d'humour noir... Je suis pardonné mon amour? »  
_Cuddy, l'œil noir :_ « Elle est avec Wilson... Je ne sais pas si je vous pardonne... J'aime quand vous m'appelez mon amour mais vous serez puni pour ce mauvais esprit... Et sachez-le : elle parle maintenant!!! Elle dénoncera tous les mauvais traitements! »  
_House _: « Aïe! »  
_Cuddy : _« Allez la récupérer, vous me la ramenez vers 17 heures... Mi amor! »

_Elle sourit malicieusement..._  
_Il allait sortir en grommelant. Elle l'appela. Il se retourna. Elle venait d'ouvrir son __cache-cœur__ pour montrer son balconnet rouge :_ « Pour vous donner du cœur à l'ouvrage! C'est cadeau! »  
_Il partit en souriant, épaté par celle qui se révélait tous les jours un peu plus intéressante, amusante, et chaude... _  
_Il entendit d'abord les cris._  
_Puis des coups contre la porte. Des_ « Non Bébé! Pas là! Pas ça!! Naaaaaan ! »  
_Il soupira. Et ouvrit la porte et faillit tomber en recevant de plein fouet dans sa jambe blessé Rachel en mode « je marche façon char d'assaut__»_  
_Il cria aussi fort qu'elle._  
_Elle s'arrêta net et explosa de rire! Avant de s'agripper à lui en criant : _« Ayaya!! » _et en sautant sur place ! _  
_Wilson avait l'air épuisé. Il s'affala dans son fauteuil. _

« Bon, tu la reprends, moi j'en peux plus! Elle a tout ruiné ici! Regarde! »

_Le bureau ressemblait à un champ de bataille, les livres les plus bas étaient retirés des étagères, on voyait que Wilson avait remonté aux étages supérieurs le plus fragile, qui menaçait tout de même de tomber..._

_House :_ « Eh Attila! Faut te calmer! » _Cria-t-il à la petite fille fort mignonne, un petit ange aux cheveux __châtains__, aux jolis yeux marrons, aux joues bien rouges d'excitation._  
_Elle le regarda et lui remit un grand coup de tête dans la jambe. _  
_Il hurla._  
_Elle le regarda d'un air épaté et l'entoura de ses bras en disant encore une fois :_ « Ayaya!! »  
_House :_ « Ca veut dire quoi ça? »  
_Wilson _: « pffffhhh »  
_House :_ « Tu me laisses tomber, c'est ça? Va falloir l'habiller! Tu m'aides ? »  
_Wilson _: « C'est vachement dur! Tiens, il y a tout... couches tout! Je me demande déjà comment on fait pour la déshabiller, alors habiller? Laisse tomber! Je suis que médecin moi!!! »

_House agrippa la petite et lui enfila son manteau tant bien que mal, pendant qu'elle lui donnait des coups avec sa canne..._  
_Il se recula, content de lui..._  
_Rachel (dite_ _Attila) :_ « é sichouette lémamil la » _dit-elle en tendant son bras..._  
_Les deux hommes se regardèrent, perplexes..._  
_On frappa._

_La secrétaire de Cuddy entra. Elle les salua et prit un air attendri en voyant la petite qui la regarda en répétant :_ « ésichouette lémamil la » _et en faisant le même geste. _  
_House : _« Brenda, vous avez une idée de ce que ça peut vouloir dire? »  
_Brenda _: « Ben oui, » _dit-elle en s'accroupissan_t « Le sweat-shirt il est mal mis, là »

_Elle retira la manche du côté qui n'allait pas et la remit bien. _  
_Wilson et House se regardaient, ébahis. _

_Wilson :_ « Wow! Brenda! Vous êtes formidable! C'est un truc de femme ça! »  
_Brenda : _« C'était évident pourtant! » _Et elle partit._

_Attila se remit à courir dans tous les sens._  
_House eut une idée subite. _

_House_: « Je la file à Brenda «  
_Wilson :_ « Et Cuddy le saura... C'est un monstre, mets-la en cage! »  
_House :_ « Elle a dit qu'elle me priverait de dessert si je faisais ça... » _Il réfléchit un instant. _« J'ai une idée »

_Il prit la petite par la main et se dirigea vers la porte avec elle, le sac sur l'épaule._  
_Il la jeta sans ménagement dans sa poussette tout-terrain. Elle éclata de rire et il eut un mal de chien à l'attacher... Fourra le sac sous le siège et partit avec elle. La traversée du hall se fit sous les regards étonnés de tout le personnel de l'hôpital qui semblait avoir une réunion syndicale à ce moment précis sur sa route..._  
_Ils le regardaient d'un air hilare._  
_Il s'efforça de rester digne..._  
_Dehors, il l'entendit dire : _« bouloutchéné » _plusieurs fois..._  
_Il s'arrêta dans le salon de thé du parc animalier, demanda un café et une glace pour la petite. La dame s'approcha _: « Vous ne la libérez pas? Elle est tellement mignonne, elle vous ressemble beaucoup! »  
_Il prit un air désespéré :_ « je comprends rien à ce qu'elle dit! J'ai pas l'habitude de l'avoir toute la journée... Ma femme va accoucher... »  
_La dame prit Rachel dans ses bras qui répéta _: « bouloutchéné »  
_La dame _: « Elle a le nez bouché, viens ma beauté que je te mouche! »  
_House :_ « Mais comment vous faites vous les femmes pour comprendre ce charabia comme ça? »  
_Elle sourit :_ « c'est d'avoir élevé quatre enfants... Et vous allez avoir un petit garçon ou une petite fille? »  
_House :_ « ben, les deux... » _Dit-il avec des yeux à faire fondre n'importe quelle femme..._  
_La dame :_ « Vous avez peur? »

_House hocha la tête affirmativement, de l'angoisse plein les yeux._

_La dame :_ « Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre journée avec elle? »  
_House _: « ben non... »  
_La dame _: » Venez avec moi... »  
_Elle se rendit à l'entrée du mini zoo et héla une jeune fille:_ « Monica, viens ici! » _Se tournant vers House_ « C'est ma fille, elle va vous aider, elle garde des enfants et anime des ateliers dans le zoo... »  
« Regarde comme elle est mignonne »

_Rachel fit un énorme sourire à la jeune fille et lui tendit les bras..._

_Vers 17 H, il arriva avec Rachel endormie dans sa poussette dans le bureau de Cuddy. _  
_Il prit un air épuisé et s'affala dans le fauteuil avec son air de chien battu..._  
_Cuddy :_ « Vous êtes fatigué? Elle est un peu dur en ce moment... Mon pauvre, pauvre chéri... » _Elle se rapprocha de lui_

_._  
_Il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras, la tête dans ses seins, la humant longuement._

_Il marmonna _: « Vous m'avez terriblement manqué... Vous les femmes, vous êtes des héroïnes en fait »

_Elle se pencha et l'embrassa longuement sur la bouche..._

_Il continua :_ « Elle m'a dit des trucs, j'ai mis 10 mn à comprendre... Alors elle m'a tapé... J'ai mal à la jambe...pourquoi elle m'a donné des coups tout le temps dans ma jambe? Bon, je lui ai payé des glaces, elle aime ça... » _Il releva sa tête d'entre ses seins et soupira..._  
_Cuddy : « _elle a dit quoi? Vous avez fait quoi toute la journée?_»_  
_House :_ « é sichouette lémamil la, bouloutchéné... Tout ça quoi... »

_Cuddy se retint d'éclater de rire..._

_House _: « Nous sommes allés au zoo, c'était chouette... Elle a bien aimé... Elle a fait des ateliers avec d'autres enfants plus vieux et du coup j'ai dû m'occuper de plein de trucs et j'ai donné le biberon à un bébé singe... C'est jamais fatigué les mômes... C'est l'enfer! Je tuerais pour dormir dans sa poussette là... »  
_Cuddy :_ « j'ai fini, nous allons rentrer tranquillement, et je vais vous masser la jambe, et je vais m'occuper de vous, mon pauvre chéri...  
Et on verra plus tard pour l'autre tâche... »

_House commençait à apprécier les mythes antiques..._


	13. Maître, Maîtresse et esclaves

_Dans la vie il y a deux sortes de personnes, ceux qui ont tout et ceux qui n'ont rien, ça fait un juste équilibre. House assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de Lisa, se disait qu'il faisait certainement partie de la première catégorie._

_En arrivant House s'installa dans le canapé, allongeant sa jambe douloureuse. Cuddy posa Rachel par terre près d'une couverture d'éveil et de cubes._

Lisa _ Surveillez-la, je reviens...  
House _ Et ma jambe? Vous l'avez déjà oubliée, ma chérie?  
Lisa _ Bien sûr que non, mon amouur.....soyez un grand garçon courageux, encore quelques minutes de surveillance.  
House _  
_Que ne suis-je obligé de faire, _  
_pour que ma belle me récompense_  
_suis-je prêt à tout pour lui plaire_  
_oui, car elle apaise mes souffrances_

_Le visage de House se fendit d'un large sourire lorsque Lisa partit rougissante vers la cuisine. Lisa fit chauffer de l'eau et la versa dans une bouillotte. Elle avait discrètement essuyé une larme, le poème de House l'avait émue, il lui avait dit si spontanément. Décidément cet Homme ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre._

Lisa _ Tenez mettez ça sur votre cuisse, la chaleur vous fera du bien.  
House _ Faut que j'enlève mon pantalon là...  
Lisa _ C'est inutile et vous le savez, la chaleur se diffusera tout aussi bien avec et le tissus vous évitera de vous brûler.  
House _ T'es dure avec moi m'man. _Dit-il en faisant la moue._

_Elle quitta le salon avec sa fille dans les bras, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient mangé et Rachel était couchée. Elle prononça enfin la phrase que House attendait avec impatience._

Lisa _ Va dans la chambre, j'arrive.  
House _** Enfin! **_Devant le regard affligé de Lisa_, Euh, j'ai toujours mal, j'en ai vraiment besoin,_ ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Elle le rejoignit avec tous les produits nécessaires pour le masser. Il était déjà en boxer, allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Elle lui demanda de se décaler un peu pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à genoux près de sa jambe. Lisa appliqua des noisettes de crème sur la cicatrice et autour de celle-ci. Elle sentit House frissonner au contact de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle savait que ce n'était pas dû à la douleur. Le diagnosticien avait fermé les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les traits sur son visage se détendaient._

_Quand Lisa avait commencé à mettre la pommade, il avait fermé les yeux, le contact de ses mains si douces le fit frémir. Il s'abandonna au massage, son esprit faisant un bond dans le passé, plus exactement au vendredi soir._

_Le père de Lisa était passé prendre ses deux petites-filles et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés seuls. Il lui restait trois heures et il comptait bien en profiter. Puis repensant au mythe grec, il estima que Lisa aussi avait droit à sa récompense, elle l'avait aidé après tout. Il avait même amené un accessoire assez particulier, espérant que Lisa accepte de s'en servir. Mais, il ne savait pas comment il allait lui demander, c'était plutôt délicat. Cependant la donne avait changé, tout du moins dans son esprit. Ils étaient dans la chambre lorsqu'il lui avait dit._

Greg _ Tel Philé qui fût un soutien pour Héraclès, tu m'as aidé dans ma tâche. Je n'ai pas de trône à t'offrir, seulement mon corps. Donc pour ces trois heures restantes, on inverse les rôles, c'est moi qui serai ton esclave. _Dit-il en brandissant une paire de menottes _  
Lisa _ C'était pour moi, ces jolies bracelets? _Questionna-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle._  
Greg _** oui euh non !** Je..._Il se racla la gorge,_ je les ai prises à un patient et je pensais que..._.Mentit-il_

_Cuddy tout en embrassant House à pleine bouche, prit les menottes. Elle s'écarta de Greg, lui lançant un regard lubrique tout en tenant les menottes devant son visage._

Lisa _ J'espère pour toi que tu as aussi pris les clefs à ce 'patient'?

_House eut du mal à déglutir, apparemment cela amusait Lisa et le mettait mal à l'aise...Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était son idée après tout._

Greg _ Elles sont dans ma poche de pantalon.

_Elle sourit, et se rapprocha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, ils continuèrent ce baiser jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. House complètement nu, ayant enlevé ses vêtements en chemin, Cuddy le fit basculer sur le lit et enlevant le peignoir qu'elle avait mis en sortant de la douche, se mit à califourchon sur son torse._

_Elle passa un des bracelets à l'un de ses poignets, lui donna l'ordre de lever les bras au-dessus de la tête, et fit passer l'autre bracelet derrière un des barreaux avant de le refermer sur le poignet encore libre de House. Il était maintenant à sa merci_.

Greg_ Quand je vois la lueur dans tes yeux, quelques chose me dit que tu y avais pensé aussi.  
Lisa _ En effet, _se penchant pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit, _mais moi j'avais prévu des attaches plus douces. Et maintenant tais-toi esclave..._Et elle se leva._  
Greg _(Ne pouvant se retenir)_ _ Tu fais...  
Lisa _ **Silence! **_Ordonna-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_Elle se plaça au pied du lit, attrapa une des chevilles de House et l'attacha au montant avec l'une des deux cordelettes qu'elle avait prise dans le tiroir. House la regarda faire, se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de parler. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle situation l'exciterait autant, sa respiration se faisait plus forte. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait, il avait chaud et sentait le sang affluer dans son membre. _

_Lisa venait de terminer avec l'autre jambe, elle le regarda en riant et, se retournant, sortit de la chambre. Sous le regard surpris de House._

Greg _** EH! TU VAS OU!**

_Elle partit sans lui répondre. Il avait beau crier son prénom, elle ne lui répondait toujours pas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser comme ça pendant trois heures? Il la vit revenir avec soulagement, elle posa une sorte de petit saladier sur le chevet. Puis elle se remit à califourchon sur lui._

Lisa _ Tu n'es pas un esclave bien obéissant, je t'avais demandé de te taire....mais avec ça,_ elle montra un foulard_, je suis sûre d'arriver à te faire taire.

_Elle le bâillonna, éclatant de rire en voyant le regard abasourdi de Greg. Elle changea de position, s'assit près de lui, se calant contre ses hanches. Elle commença à faire courir ses doigts sur toutes les parties accessibles du corps de Greg. Notant mentalement toutes les zones qui provoquaient des réactions chez House. _

_Dès que les doigts de Lisa dansèrent sur sa peau, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui par vagues successives. Lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur sa verge, descendant dans un effleurement vers son scrotum, il fut pris de soubresauts incontrôlés. Il voulait crier_ _son plaisir et son désir. Il la supplia du regard pour qu'elle le soulage. _

_Lisa vit tout son désir dans ses yeux, et aussi dans son membre dressé. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille et lui murmura._

Lisa _ Chuut, je n'ai pas encore fini, l'enfer ne fait que commencer.

_Il la regarda se redresser en riant et prendre quelque chose dans le petit saladier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit un froid intense sur l'un de ses mamelons. Il le sentit se durcir en même temps qu'une nouvelle sensation l'envahissait. _

_Après l'avoir refroidit, Lisa se baissa et lui souffla sur le mamelon. Les gémissements et mouvements désespérés de Greg, l'amusaient et faisait aussi monter le plaisir en elle. Il émit un râle étouffé au moment où le chaud remplaça le froid. Elle continua ce petit jeu sur toutes les parties érogènes de son corps qu'elle avait repérées. _

_Enfin elle se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle faisait des mouvements amples avec ses hanches, pendant que ses mains couraient de façon experte sur son torse, sur son ventre. Elle ressentait les frémissements de son corps, qui se cambrait par à-coups. Elle l'excita encore plus en lui permettant de frotter son membre gonflé entre ses cuisses._

_Elle se délectait à le tourmenter de cette façon, les gémissements et les râles de désir et de frustrations de son compagnon, faisait monter en elle des vagues de plaisir. Dans un lent mouvement elle se laissa glisser le long de sa verge, provoquant un coup de rein chez son 'esclave'. _

_Elle se pencha sur lui, passant ses mains derrière sa tête, dénouant le foulard. Elle le laissa respirer un peu avant de lui capturer les lèvres...._

Lisa _** Greg, GREG! GREG!**

_House ouvrit subitement les yeux, ramené à l'instant présent par les appels de Lisa. Il était légèrement désorienté_...

Lisa _ Tu t'es assoupi, je te détends à ce point.  
Greg _ Tu as des doigts de fée...comme vendredi soir.

_Lisa éclata de rire, elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit, prit les menottes et se passa un des bracelets au poignet, puis levant son bras._

Lisa _ Je crois que tu as droit à tes 24 heures Maître, _dit-elle d'une voix suave._

_Greg:_ « Tu as conscience que je viens de faire un rêve érotique? N'est-ce pas? J'ai parlé? »

_Lisa, tête légèrement penchée _: « Un peu « _susurra-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres..._ « Tu as mentionné les menottes de vendredi... J'ai bien quelques foulards si ça peut t'aider en plus... Mais en fait, ce qui m'a le plus mise sur la piste... C'est ton ...Greg... Wow!! Impressionnant! Moi, si les menottes te mettent dans cet état-là, je veux bien essayer aussi... Tu m'as rendue toute chose... Touche là, mon petit cœur... »

_Elle lui prit doucement la main, qu'elle plaça dans l'échancrure de son décolleté..._  
_House sourit et referma les yeux. Il l'attira contre lui, tout doucement... Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, amoureusement, tendrement..._

_Greg :_ « C'est tout chaud tout doux... Et la froideur des menottes t'excite? … J'ai bien pensé à certaines choses concernant le jeu du maître et de sa maîtresse... » _Il rit doucement en lui effleurant avec délicatesse le dos, la main sous son chemisier..._

_Elle ondula contre lui en ronronnant de plaisir._

_Lisa :_ « Tu sais que j'ai lu ce matin un article qui parlait de ce que tu me fais en ce moment. Les caresses légères sur le dos des femmes leur font sécréter des endorphines, hormones du plaisir, et les rendent complètement disposées à avoir des activités sexuelles épanouissantes... » _Elle gémit de bonheur en lui mordillant l'oreille _« Je confirme, je suis complètement ouverte à toute suggestion de ta part... »

_Greg:_ « J'adore les cours d'endocrinologie expliqués in situ » _dit-il dans un souffle_ « et là, je fais ça bien ? » e_n lui caressant du bout du doigt la colonne vertébrale depuis les dorsales jusqu'au sacrum..._

_Elle se cambra encore plus, dans un feulement, sa croupe partant à la rencontre de la main de son amant à la recherche d'une caresse plus appuyée..._

_Lisa :_ « Oui, là c'est vraiment bon... Je sécrète beaucoup d'endorphines, et … aussi des phéromones, je pense... Respire ma peau et mon cou... »

_Il obéit... Et la huma longuement en l'embrassant à la racine des cheveux..._

_Greg :_ « Ton odeur a changé, c'est vrai... Plus dense.... Plus chaude... explique-moi encore docteur... »  
_Lisa :_ « Mes phéromones font monter ton excitation et déclenchent tes phéromones qui font monter encore la mienne... Et nous allons avoir envie d'avoir des rapports sexuels longs et acharnés... Durant lesquels je vais sécréter des œstrogènes en quantité, qui rendront ma peau plus belle, mes cheveux plus soyeux... »  
_Greg _: « C'est encore possible que tu deviennes plus belle que maintenant??? » _Dit-il, ébahi..._ « Mais personne ne m'avait dit ça en endocrinologie, personne... Tu vas être de plus en plus belle à chaque fois que je vais te faire l'amour alors? »  
_Lisa :_ « Oui... Et je vais attirer de plus en plus de mâles aussi... «  
_Greg _: « Mais moi les mâles de pacotille, je les soigne, je leur fais une ordonnance, et une sévère, je vais leur montrer qui est le mâle dominant. Aux quatre coins de la ville on va les retrouver, éparpillés par petits bouts façon puzzle... «  
_Lisa ronronna plus fort _: « J'aime quand tu me caresses et que tu es jaloux... Tu leur fais quoi aux mâles ? «  
_Greg, lui mordillant la naissance du cou _: « Moi, quand le mâle s'approche trop de ma femelle dominante, j'correctionne plus, j'dynamite, J'disperse et j'ventile... Et toi... »

_Il agrippa fermement Lisa aux fesses et la plaqua contre son bas-ventre très fermement._  
_Elle eut un petit cri de surprise avant de se frotter doucement contre son membre tendu..._

_Lisa, en gémissant dans son oreille:_ « Greg, continue les caresses, je t'en supplie... »

_Il sourit, lui prit fermement la tête à deux mains pour la regarder dans les yeux _: « J'ai toujours rêvé que tu me supplies... Wow... Mais c'est vrai que les caresses te réussissent... Tu es magnifique... Tes lèvres sont tellement gonflées... Je vais continuer de te caresser alors... »

_Elle se caressa la joue contre ses mains avant de l'embrasser... Longuement, en se frottant doucement contre lui qui avait du mal à se retenir de lui arracher ses vêtements..._  
_Greg, détachant ses lèvres d'elle _« J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi... »  
_Lisa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le regard humide :_ « mhhhoui, maître ? … »  
_Greg :_ « J'aimerais que tu me fasses un strip-tease... J'en rêve... Depuis au moins deux ans... » _Dit-il avec un petit rire.._.

_Lisa se détacha avec un sourire gourmand de lui, lui présentant son poignet pour qu'il la détache de la menotte, ce qu'il fit rapidement... Elle se lécha le doigt avec langueur et lui appliqua sur la bouche, puis sur les yeux en disant : _« Je nous mets une musique appropriée mon amour... »  
_Il se cala confortablement sur le lit, les jambes bien allongées...Il garda les yeux fermés. Elle disparut un moment._  
_Un foulard rouge sur la lampe de chevet et la musique démarra...Il rouvrit les yeux..._  
_Elle était appuyée à une chaise autour de laquelle elle tourna lentement. Elle s'était changée et avait mis un strict tailleur noir avec un chemisier blanc bien fermé au col. Des bas noirs à couture, des chaussures noires à très hauts talons, des lunettes strictes, ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon sévère..._  
_Elle s'assit lentement sur la chaise, genoux serrés et le regarda d'un air faussement timide... Retira ses lunettes qu'elle replia et posa sagement sur la commode et rebaissa la tête, ses mains agrippant sa veste qu'elle ouvrit d'un côté puis de l'autre, le regardant par en dessous. Elle pivota lentement sur le côté, s'inclina vers l'arrière en bombant la poitrine et dégagea une épaule et puis l'autre avant de se débarrasser de sa veste qu'elle jeta souplement à Greg. Elle se rassit face à lui, les jambes bien serrées, faisant danser ses pieds au rythme de la musique, le regardant toujours par en-dessous. _  
_Il prit sa canne, se pencha vers elle et insinua celle-ci entre ses genoux, puis ses cuisses. Elle lui jeta un regard torride et écarta docilement les jambes. Il respirait plus fort, comme hypnotisé._  
_Elle bascula lentement et se mit partiellement à genou sur la chaise, et se penchant en avant, elle attrapa fermement un des pieds avec une main en remontant et descendant en un rythme très suggestif, le regardant de côté, perverse, les lèvres entrouvertes..._  
_Il respira encore plus fort tandis qu'elle se relevait; s'appuyant contre le mur après quelques pas dansés, elle ondula en caressant le mur avant de retirer langoureusement son chemisier pour laisser apparaître un balconnet à dentelle noir... Elle lui jeta son chemisier... et se cambra encore davantage avant de mimer un accouplement tandis qu'elle actionnait la fermeture éclair de sa jupe qui tomba à terre, dévoilant une culotte dentelle assortie au haut, et un porte-jarretelle noir..._  
_Il était crispé sur le lit et ses jambes s'étaient basculées spontanément vers le bord pour se lever et la rejoindre... Elle se rapprocha de lui après deux voltes, laissant glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, le long de sa culotte, en un lent geste masturbatoire... Il était maintenant assis au bord, Lisa à moins d'un demi-mètre de lui... Il tendit la main qu'elle saisit pour la plaquer contre son pubis, le forçant à la caresser lentement. Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle recula et continua de se caresser devant lui, les yeux troubles, puis se rapprocha de nouveau, lui prit autoritairement la main qu'elle plaça sur sa culotte en lui faisant signe de la lui retirer, ce qu'il fit fébrilement pendant qu'elle se penchait pour le caresser furtivement à travers son boxer, accompagnant le tout de passages de langue sur les lèvres très suggestifs... Mais il avait une autre idée en tête, et attrapant les menottes, il la captura par une main, puis l'attacha au montant du lit, la poussant légèrement vers celui-ci, la poitrine sur le lit. Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, la forçant à se cambrer davantage en la caressant d'une main ferme du cou vers le sacrum, le long de la colonne. Elle feula puis gémit, se cambrant encore davantage en une invite sans ambiguïté... Il attendit un instant, savourant le spectacle de cette croupe offerte, de ce balconnet dont les seins, il le savait, s'échappaient partiellement... Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui, son rimmel coulait un peu, ses lèvres gonflées appelaient le baiser et l'acte sexuel, alors il la pénétra, en une fois, doucement et complètement... Il sentit son corps trembler et son vagin se contracter spasmodiquement... Il réussit à ressortir et recommença quelques secondes plus tard, se délectant de la revoir trembler de tout son corps et gémir doucement, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à exploser lui même dans ce volcan en fusion..._

_Est-ce le petit air frais, s'infiltrant dans la chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, qui réveilla House? Peut-être, il tourna légèrement la tête sur la droite et il la vit. Elle dormait blottie contre son torse, une de ses mains posée sur son ventre. L'autre tenait la main de House posée sur son bras à elle. _

_Il n'osa bouger son bras pourtant ankylosé qui lui entourait ses épaules, de peur de la réveiller. Il baissa un peu la tête et respira le parfum de ses cheveux, admirant son dos musclé à la peau satinée. Elle frissonna, il attrapa le drap et le remonta sur elle. Elle sourit, à cet instant précis, il la trouva magnifique._

_Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre et sourit en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il espéra tout de même que le reste du weekend soit moins intense sur le plan de l'exercice physique. Parce que à ce rythme là mini-Greg risquait de rester en berne à un moment ou à un autre et ça....ben son orgueil de mâle dominant en prendrait un sacré coup._

_Il regarda l'heure 5h30, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant deux bonnes heures. Lui n'avait plus sommeil. Donc il puisa dans sa mémoire et chercha en quoi consistait la huitième tâche._

_Voila ça revenait:_

_Le huitième travail va conduire le héros dans les régions nord du monde grec, là où vivent les sombres peuples barbares. En effet, Eurysthée ordonne à Héraclès de se rendre en Thrace (territoires répartis de nos jours entre Bulgarie, Grèce et Turquie occidentale) afin de subtiliser les quatre juments carnivores de Diomède. Ce dernier est le fils d'Arès, dieu de la guerre, et de la néréide Cyrène, et il règne en maître sur les cruels Bistones, peuple querelleur de la contrée thrace. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses travaux, le succès d'Héraclès passait donc par un combat contre une armée belliqueuse. _

_Il regarda Lisa en souriant, qu'allait-elle trouver pour remplacer les juments carnivores?_


	14. Les juments carnivores de Diomède

**Et notre petit voyage au cœur de la mythologie continue.**

**bonne lecture à tous!**

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

_La réponse arriva le lundi matin quand il arriva à l'hôpital._  
_Une étrange animation régnait dans celui-ci. Il y avait des panneaux un peu partout : _

« Donnez votre sang! Urgence vitale! Et si c'était vous? »

_Cuddy courait dans tous les sens, donnant des ordres, discutant au passage avec la patientèle, essayant de convaincre les accompagnants de donner leur sang..._  
_Elle vit House et vint presque en courant vers lui:_

« House, des camions sont venus récupérer tous nos stocks de sang. Nous n'avons rien d'avance. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Les autres hôpitaux sont dans le même cas. On dirait une erreur informatique. On nous a dit que tout était périmé! Je ne sais plus quoi faire » _sa voix partait dans les aigües, elle paniquait_ « il y a eu un accident et nous avons 4 personnes au bloc, plus toutes les opérations programmées que nous devons décommander, c'est la panique totale! »  
_Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant_ : « une idée de génie? »

_House :_ « Pas encore... ce sont mes juments carnivores? »

_Cuddy : _« On va dire ça? J'avais besoin de trouver des infirmières aussi, mais finalement, j'ai davantage besoin de sang!! »

_House :_ « File la tache du sang à Wilson! Je me charge du recrutement des infirmières! » _Subitement, il s'arrêta_ : « infirmières, recrutement? Et tu as confiance en moi, maintenant? »

_Cuddy :_ « Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai fait l'amour tout le week-end sans te laisser de répit? Pour t'épuiser bien sûr... » _Elle lui sourit... Coquine mais déjà épuisée par ce lundi de cauchemar..._

_House _: « Tu joues toujours avec un coup d'avance alors... Attends ta prochaine journée de gage et tu verras... JE vais T'épuiser … »

_Cuddy :_ « JE suis épuisée, et je n'ai plus de sang en plus... Comme je suis O , j'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais! »

_House : _« Tu veux que j'y aille tout de suite? »

_Cuddy :_ « Fais quelque chose, je ne sais pas, attaque un camion à l'arme lourde et ramène-le! »_Cria-t-elle, désespérée..._  
« Tout est bloqué, les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent pas, nous avons dû subir une attaque virale! »

_House _: « Bon, je prends Foreman parce qu'il est fort, Wilson parce qu'il est fourbe, et Treize parce qu'elle est belle. Tu lui fournis une robe sexy, on lui rembourre le balconnet et on y va! »

_Cuddy_ : « qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? »

_House _: « On attaque un camion!! »

_Et il partit rapidement vers l'ascenseur en jouant avec le bippeur..._

_Cuddy _: « Mais je plaisantais... Mais tu ne vas pas faire ça! » _Cria-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le hall se retourne..._

_House _: « Mon amour, pour toi, je ferai tout, tout! Je ferais le tour du monde, je me teindrais en blonde, je renierais ma patrie! » _Déclama-t-il..._

_Les gens souriaient en les regardant..._  
_Il continua : «_Dans les situations critiques, quand on parle avec un calibre bien en pogne, personne ne conteste plus. Y'a des statistiques là-dessus. »

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil devant sa mine effrayée..._

_Il débarqua dans son bureau : _« A l'attaque les malfrats!! Treize, allez vous déguiser en pute … »_ Devant son air réprobateur _« En poule de luxe aguichante!! Allez mon petit!!! On se dépêche, nous partons dans dix minutes!! »

_Treize, à la porte _: « Mais on fait quoi? »

_House :_ « On attaque un camion blindé et on part en vacances en cabane si vous traînez!! «  
_Il expliqua rapidement son plan aux garçons restants..._

_Ils partirent très rapidement avec la voiture de Wilson._  
_Ils avaient récupéré des armes confisquées aux enfants de l'hôpital, des boules puantes, des pétards... Bref toutes les bêtises que des enfants désœuvrés peuvent stocker dans un tiroir!_  
_Sur une année, ça représentait un bon mètre cube d'armes de dissuasion massive!!_  
_Wilson pour une fois oubliait toute prudence, et roulait à 160 avec sa Volvo, il avait même grillé un feu rouge!! _  
_Direction le centre d'incinération situé une trentaine de km plus loin. Ils allaient trouver le camion venu chercher le stock de sang de l'hôpital, les cameras vidéo avaient enregistré son immatriculation._  
_Ils roulaient vraiment vite. C'était amusant de voir la concentration de Wilson._

_House _: « tu es en mission, en fait! James Bond! »

_Wilson :_ « un de mes gosses a besoin de sang vite! Lisa lui en a donné, mais il nous faut plus! »

_L'atmosphère un peu joyeuse qui régnait autour de lui stoppa net._

_House : _« il s'appelle comment? »

_Wilson _: « Michael! »

_House :_ « L'opération Michael a commencé! On va l'avoir ce sang!! Voilà le camion! Dépasse-le, on s'arrête dans 5 mn, accélère encore! Et les jeunes derrière, faites comme si vous vous battiez!! »

_Quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent._  
_Treize jaillit de_ _la voiture avec Foreman. Ils sortirent tout le matériel et le placèrent à portée de main._  
_House et Wilson faisaient admirablement les tueurs en costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate noire._  
_Foreman ressemblait bien à un chef de gang avec ses bagues et son collier en toc et ses lunettes, et Treize était magnifiquement poule de gang, provocante, trop maquillée, et la jupe bien trop courte!!_  
_Foreman et elle prirent la pause. Elle se mit à crier et lui à faire mine de la frapper._  
_Le camion arrivait._

_Treize : _« Frappe-moi en vrai mais pas trop fort! Il faut qu'on y croit!! »

Foreman : « Mais ça va pas! Je ne vais pas te faire mal! »

_Treize lui mit son poing dans la figure avec violence en hurlant_ « Espèce de connard de merde, file-moi ma dose! Enfoiré! Va te faire foutre! Nick ta mère! »

_Foreman fit mine de la rouer de coups, alors qu'elle se débattait en lui portant réellement les coups! _  
_House et Wilson étaient adossés à la voiture, l'air blasé, House rasé était méconnaissable. Wilson portait des lunettes noires lui aussi._  
_Le camion vint s'arrêter à côté d'eux._

_Foreman hurlait _: « Pouffiasse! Je vais te foutre à la sortie des usines! Arrête de me faire chier! T'es qu'une pute! »

_Passager :_ « On peut vous aider? Mais arrêtez!! »

_House et Wilson dans un bel ensemble, le flingue à la main _: « Dégage mec, c'est rien! »

_Treize poussait des hurlements suraigus maintenant, alors que Foreman lui tirait les cheveux. Elle se laissa tomber au sol, et Foreman mit un grand coup de pied dans le pneu. Elle hurla dramatiquement comme une bête blessée comme si elle avait reçu le coup. Tout en se saisissant des pétards et des amorces._  
_Elle déclencha la première, signe d'attaque!!_

_House braqua son pistolet sur le passager, alors que Wilson visait déjà le conducteur... _  
« Descendez de là, les mecs! On prend votre camion! C'est pratique pour les passes et transporter les corps !! »

_Les deux hommes descendirent rapidement, sans rechigner, morts de peur. _  
_Treize restait au sol, tandis que Foreman paradait comme un bon malfrat._

« Ouais les rigolos, faites pas les héros!! allez, dégagez! Courez! J'vous explose la gueule comme à cette pute sinon... »

_Les deux hommes partirent en courant sans demander leur reste._  
_Foreman prit le volant avec House à ses côtés, pendant que Treize et Wilson repartaient ensemble._

_Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital, déchargèrent le sang..._  
_Cuddy organisa la distribution et le retour des stocks dans leur salle. _  
_Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous dans son bureau._

_Cuddy _: « Merci! » _Elle était au bord des larmes_. _Elle regardait Treize et Foreman qui portaient quelques séquelles de leur lutte..._

_House : _« C'est rien mon amour! Ça change du vulgus! Taub est reparti larguer le camion dans un coin quelconque? »

_Treize acquiesça tout en se frottant la joue..._

_House _: « En tout cas Treize, elles sont bien rondes vos miches!! »

_Cuddy éclata de rire suivie aussitôt par les autres._

_Treize : _« On a rejoué : parle à mon colt, ma tête est malade! »

_Elle reprit, au milieu des rires :_ « N'empêche, je ferai pas ça tous les jours!! »

_Ils blaguèrent encore un peu..._  
_Ils s'étaient changés dans leurs voitures respectives, pour qu'on ne fasse pas trop le rapprochement avec eux et les braqueurs. Taub avait ordre de larguer le camion dans un coin de New York et il rentrerait plus tard avec sa femme, deux jours de liberté. Un camion blanc, anonyme, réfrigéré, restait anonyme... Il fallait l'espérer._  
_Cuddy continuait d'harceler les services du sang, pleurant régulièrement au téléphone._  
_Treize et Foreman étaient partis, quartiers libres pour deux jours!_  
_House était installé dans le fauteuil de Cuddy, celle-ci dans ses bras. Elle insultait maintenant un responsable d'état des banques de sang tout en lui caressant la joue, alors qu'il lui massait délicatement la zone située entre son bas et sa culotte._


	15. La ceinture d'Hyppolyté

_Ce soir, c'était partie poker avec Wilson et chez Wilson. _

_House se levait pour prendre des bières dans le réfrigérateur quand son portable sonna. Il reconnut immédiatement la tonalité. C'était Cuddy, que pouvait-elle vouloir ? Surtout à plus de dix heures du soir. Il prit la communication en soupirant, elle lui avait promis une pause dans ses travaux. _

House _ Bonsoir Lisa  
Cuddy _ House! Venez immédiatement! Nous avons besoins de vous !  
House _ Nous ?  
Cuddy _ Venez ! On vous attend, faites vite !

_Il n'eut pas le loisir d'en savoir plus, elle avait raccroché. Sa curiosité était en éveil, «nous» «on», il regarda Wilson et leurs partenaires de Poker._

House _ Désolé messieurs, je dois me retirer de la partie.  
Wilson _ Eurysthée ?  
House _ Que veux-tu, y-a pas d'heure pour les braves  
Wilson _ Evite quand même de te tuer à la tâche, _dit-il d'un air railleur._

_House sortit sous un concert de rires. Il pleuvait, il roula doucement, il arriva devant chez Lisa complètement trempé. Il gara sa moto et vit tout de suite la limousine stationnée devant chez elle. Il regarda la plaque, il y avait le fameux DC. Il se dirigea vers la porte, songeur, que pouvait bien faire un membre du corps diplomatique chez Lisa Cuddy ?_

_Lisa lui ouvrit avant même qu'il ait le temps de frapper._

House _ Avoue qu'c'est quand même une drôle d'heure pour arriver, surtout de ce temps-là.  
Lisa _ Ah! Les voyageurs c'est fait pour voyager, le temps n'a rien à voir là-dedans.  
House _ Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?  
Lisa _ Suis-moi, nous allons t'expliquer.  
House _ Qui ça NOUS ? _Demanda-t-il excédé, alors qu'il entrait dans le salon._  
Lisa _ Le sénateur Morgan Newton et moi-même.

_House regarda surpris le sénateur se lever du canapé et s'avancer vers lui main tendue. House lui serra la main par automatisme tout en lançant un regard interrogateur à Lisa. Il le connaissait, pour l'avoir croisé à plusieurs galas de collectes de fonds organisés par l'hôpital. Il était un des principaux donateurs_

Newton _ Merci de venir à une heure aussi tardive Dr House.  
House _ Mais je vous en prie sénateur, alors quel est le problème ?  
Newton _ Je suis victime d'un chantage et d'après Lily vous êtes capable de m'aider, ainsi que plusieurs amis dans le même pétrin que moi.  
Lisa_ Asseyons-nous, je vais t'expliquer de quoi il s'agit exactement.

_Lisa s'installa dans le fauteuil, House sur le canapé à côté du sénateur. Morgan Newton était venu voir Lisa, une amie d'enfance, pour lui demander conseil. Une personne le menaçait de montrer une vidéo compromettante s'il ne donnait pas certains renseignements ou n'appuyait pas certaines propositions par son vote. De ce côté-là, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop car les hommes politiques et les scandales fonctionnaient toujours ensembles. Ce n'était qu'une histoire de fric et tout le monde le sait, dès qu'on parle pognon, à partir d'un certain chiffre tout le monde vous écoute. Non ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était que cela soit révélé à sa femme. _

_Il s'était fait piéger, bêtement, n'avait commis que cette erreur. Et il avait plus peur de perdre sa femme que son poste de sénateur. Durant le dernier vote, il s'était aperçu que certains de ses amis qui partageaient les mêmes idées que lui, avaient eux aussi voté à l'inverse de leur conviction. Après s'être entretenu avec eux, il s'avéra qu'ils étaient tous dans la même situation. Il n'y avait pas que des hommes politiques mais aussi des présidents de grandes entreprises._

_House se demandait en quoi, il pouvait être utile et Lisa lui apporta presque aussitôt la réponse. La responsable de tout ceci était une femme extrêmement riche, qui organisait des soirées particulières dans son manoir en dehors de Princeton. Ces soirées privées étant sensées amener les uns et les autres à prendre contact, à signer des contrats. Mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à satisfaire les désirs de ses invités. La majorité étant des hommes, les femmes étant beaucoup moins malléables que ces messieurs. Questions d'hormones sans doute !_

House _ Je crois mettre fait une idée de la situation. Maintenant sénateur si vous voulez bien répondre à quelques questions ?  
Newton _ Appelez-moi Morgan, s'il vous plaît, Gregory. _Dit-il dans un sourire pour pub dentifrice, qui horripila House._  
House _ Alors dites moi, Morgan. Tous les invités se font-ils piéger ?  
Newton _ Non, je ne pense pas, certains ne sont là que pour les 'distractions'  
House _ Est-ce que cette femme paie de sa personne ?  
Newton _ Pour les 'clients' importants' oui.  
House _ Comment fait-on pour assister à une de ces soirées ?  
Newton _ Elle sélectionne ses invités ou bien un membre peut parrainer une personne.  
House _ Quand est prévue la prochaine soirée ?  
Newton _ Vendredi de la semaine prochaine.  
House _ Vous pouvez parrainer combien de personnes ?  
Newton _ Une seule…  
House _ Dans ce cas il faudra que vous demandiez à un de vos collègues d'infortune de parrainer un ami.  
Newton _ Vous avez une idée pour récupérer ces vidéos ?  
House _ Une ébauche de plan, Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me décrire exactement la pièce où cela c'est passé.

_House écouta attentivement le sénateur, prenant mentalement note de tous les détails. Un peu gêné le sénateur sortit une pochette de papier de la poche intérieur de son veston. Il la donna à House en lui disant qu'il s'agissait d'une copie de la vidéo. Si cela pouvait l'aider, il la lui laissait. House glissa le dvd dans la poche avant de son sac. Le sénateur l'appellerait dès qu'il aurait confirmation pour les invitations. Il remercia House et Lisa et les quitta. House fixa Cuddy avec un petit sourire en coin. _

House _ Lily ?  
Lisa _ Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le même bac à sable…  
House _ Et bien ton petit camarade a trouvé un autre terrain de jeu.  
Lisa _ J'appelais plutôt ça un « Bordel High Tech »  
House _ Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir payer de ma personne pour aider un membre de notre gouvernement ?  
Lisa _ La récompense sera à la hauteur du sacrifice. Et je ne suis pas jalouse….si c'est pour la bonne cause. C'est pour qui la deuxième invitation.  
House _ A ton avis ? Tu as déjà vu un Sherlock Holmes sans son Watson, un Blake sans son Mortimer, un Diagnosticien sans son Oncologue ?  
Lisa _ Wilson ?  
House _ J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour couvrir mes arrières. Parce que depuis Adam se laissant enlever une côte jusqu'à Napoléon attendant Grouchy, toutes les grandes affaires qui ont raté étaient basées sur la confiance! Croire en les honnêtes gens est le seul vrai risque des professions aventureuses....  
Lisa _ Je n'aurais même pas eu à chercher pour ta 9ème tâche, elle c'est présentée d'elle-même.  
House _ Donc les vidéos représente la «Ceinture d'Hyppolyté » ?  
Lisa _ En quelque sorte oui….Tu restes cette nuit ? _Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air mutin_

_House lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur et la suivit docilement jusque dans la chambre._

_Le lendemain matin House se précipita dans le bureau de Wilson. Ce dernier termina de remplir le dossier qu'il examinait, avant de lever la tête et de regarder House, affalé sur son canapé. Il avait l'air encore plus excité que pour l'histoire du sang._

_Il planta ses yeux bleus aciers dans ceux de Wilson._

House _ J'ai des questions.  
Wilson _ Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
House _ Y a-t-il des banquiers dans ta famille ?  
Wilson _ Euh, non…  
House _ Si t'as pas de grand-père banquier, veux-tu me dire à quoi ça sert d'être juif ? Bon c'est pas grave on trouvera autre chose….Puisque tu portes le même prénom que Bond, es-tu prêt à jouer de tes charmes pour la bonne cause?  
Wilson _ Tu plaisantes là !  
House _ Non, et en plus c'est une « raison d'état », on va se battre pour sauver l'honneur des menteurs professionnels qui nous gouvernent.  
Wilson _ Clarifies !

_House lui expliqua donc ce qui c'était passé chez Lisa. Et ensuite il lui exposa son plan. Contre toute attente, Wilson n'émit aucune restriction, proposant même quelques variantes. _  
_Dans la journée House contacta le sénateur, lui disant que de son côté, il était prêt. Lui serait le PDG d'un laboratoire pharmaceutique anglais, venant de trouver un remède « miracle » contre l'Asthme. Et il serait accompagné par un ami américain, de retour aux USA, pour reprendre la tête d'une entreprise d'électronique. _

_Le mercredi matin House trouva une enveloppe en « papier bulle ». Il ouvrit et sourit en découvrant le contenu. D'abord il y avait les deux invitations pour lui et Wilson et aussi plusieurs liasses de billets verts accompagnés d'un mot, «pour vous aider dans vos rôles » _

_Le vendredi soir, à 20H00 précise, House arrêta la Porsche Cayman, qu'il avait louée pour la soirée, devant le perron d'un manoir des plus imposants. Ils étaient à peine descendus qu'un loufiat montait déjà dans la voiture pour la garer un peu plus loin. Tout en montant les marches, House enregistra l'emplacement exact. Ils montrèrent leurs invitations et on les laissa entrer. _

_House et Wilson, comme la plupart des invités, portaient un smoking. House s'était même rasé et prenait appui sur une canne noire à pommeau d'argent. Wilson lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'il venait de saisir sur un des plateaux, que des serveurs faisaient circuler dans la salle. Il regardait autour de lui, il y avait au minimum une fille pour un homme. Et elles étaient plutôt entreprenantes. _

Wilson _ Je viens enfin de comprendre ce que voulait dire mon grand-oncle.  
House _ Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait le brave homme ?  
Wilson _ Il disait souvent à mon père «La fréquentations des salons m'a appris une chose : à ne plus chercher à acheter au coin des rues ce que l'on trouve gratuitement auprès des femmes du monde.»  
House _ Un homme plein de bon sens, attention ennemie en approche. Prévint-il en voyant leur hôtesse se diriger vers eux.  
Femme _ Je suis Claudia Endersen, vous devez êtres l'ami du sénateur Newton et vous du député Jonhson.  
House _ Grégory House et voici James Wilson.  
Wilson _ Enchanté, cette soirée promet d'être des plus intéressantes, _dit-il en la déshabillant du regard _  
House _(l'imitant)_ _ En effet, très prometteuse, sans aucun doute.  
Claudia _(stoppant un serveur)_ _ Tenez messieurs goûtez ces toasts, un mélange de trois saveurs, tout à fait exceptionnel.  
Wilson _ Hum délicieux, personnellement j'ai toujours aimé les trios...  
House _ Cela permet de nombreuses variantes.  
Claudia _ Dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons un point en commun.  
Wilson _ M'accorderez-vous cette danse ?  
Claudia _ Avec plaisir.

_House regarda faire Wilson avec amusement. Dans ce cas précis la danse c'est du pelotage : tout ce qu'on fait avec les pieds est parfaitement secondaire. Tout le monde s'en fout, leur hôtesse la première. Elle répondait aux gestes de Wilson qui, en parfait ami la partagea avec House._

_Deux heures plus tard, elle montait les escaliers menant aux salons particuliers, comme elle les avait appelés. Wilson et House à ses côtés et la tenant tous les deux par la taille. Le trio arriva devant une double porte en chêne massif. Elle ouvrit la porte en souriant, ses proies étaient à point, complètement ivres. Leurs parrains auraient droit à un petit bonus. _

_Tout en enlevant son veston, House tituba jusqu'au lit, où il s'écroula. Wilson se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque les lèvres pulpeuses de Claudia se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout en l'embrassant, il la laissa le déshabiller, en faisant de même. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant une main s'immiscer dans son caleçon, saisissant son membre fermement, et commençant un mouvement de «va et vient»._

_House avait réussi à s'asseoir en haut du lit à baldaquin, il avait ouvert sa chemise et fixait Claudia dans les yeux en une invite à le rejoindre. Alors doucement, elle entraîna Wilson vers le lit et toujours en le caressant, le fit s'allonger près de House. Son autre main se dirigeait vers l'entrejambe de House quand elle sentit une piqûre au bras. En moins de vingt secondes elle perdit connaissance, s'écroulant sur Wilson. _

_House vit le visage de James émerger de la chevelure rousse. Il lui sourit d'un air satisfait, posant la seringue, encore remplie quelques instants auparavant d'un puissant somnifère. Ils étaient tous les deux en pleines possession de leurs moyens, mais ils eurent une pensée émue pour les plantes dans lesquelles ils avaient versé leurs verres._

Wilson _ Tu peux m'aider un peu ? _demanda-t-il, essayant de repousser le corps de Claudia._  
House _ Et voilà, Monsieur est libre. Merci pour ton sacrifice, _ajouta-t-il en voyant le caleçon humide de Wilson. _Tu pourras ainsi témoigner à Lisa que j'ai été sage, _finit-il en éclatant de rire._  
Wilson _ C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Tu les as repérées ?  
House _ Ouep…grâce aux angles de prises de vues de la vidéo du sénateur, maintenant, il faut trouver la pièce secrète où tout le 'matos' se trouve.  
Wilson _ J'opterais pour cette armoire, un panneau à l'intérieure….Ben quoi, moi aussi je lis des livre d'espionnage, et en plus c'est tellement évident…..

_Pendant que Wilson, enlevait son caleçon et se rhabillait, House examina l'armoire. Bien vue, il y avait un double fond. Derrière se trouvait une pièce de 3 m², avec écrans, enregistreurs et des étagères avec des tas de DVD. Il retourna près de Wilson et l'aida à attacher et bâillonner leur hôtesse. Ils prirent des taies d'oreiller et y mirent les vidéos._

_L'opération « repli », commença. House savait, pour avoir trouvé les plans du manoir sur internet, qu'il y avait un panneau électrique bout du couloir. Il sortit une mini lampe poche de sa veste et la donna à Wilson. Ce dernier courut jusqu'au panneau et baissa tous les disjoncteurs, plongeant le manoir dans une totale obscurité. Le 'personnel' de maison, essayait de calmer les invités. _

_House et Wilson en profitèrent pour s'éclipser. En traversant la salle, House ne put résister et lançant plusieurs des boules puantes qu'il avait récupérées pour la mission précédentes. Dix minutes plus tard, House et Wilson tous les deux hilares, roulaient en direction de Princeton. Dans la journée du lendemain, House trouva un terrain vague où il détruisit les enregistrements ainsi qu'un petit livret noir. Les faisant brûler dans un vieux bidon rouillé._

_Ensuite il se rendit chez Lisa._

House _ Mission réussie avec succès, tu pourras dire à Morgan que lui et ses amis n'ont plus rien à craindre.  
Lisa _ Viens par là preux chevalier…


	16. Pause tendresse

_Le preux chevalier la suivit docilement vers le salon, où trônait Attila qui le toisa d'abord puis lui rapporta consciencieusement son doudou, son gros canard, un nounours, un chien, des legos, son biberon..._

_Rachel _: « eu badad doteul »

_House les yeux mi-fermés :_ « ké tudi? »

_Attila :_ « badad a doudou é bébète é té doteul euuuuh!! » _s'énerva-t-elle.._.

_House _: « mé euhhhhh articule bordel!! Bébbbé! » _Et il lui fit une grimace._

_Attila :_ « Té doteul BODELLL! »_cria-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, dans une attitude très reconnaissable._

_House : _« Oh merde, on dirait ta mère! »

_Attila :_ « Mèèèdeuh Bodèèllleuh!!! » _Répéta-t-elle..._

_Cuddy :_ « Rachel, il ne faut pas dire ces mots-là! » _Réussit-elle à articuler en prenant un air sévère..._

_House se tordait de rire alors Rachel chantait :_ « Mééédeuhhh, bodèllll, mééédeuuuhh, boooodèlllleuhhh! »_ Très contente d'elle..._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait donc soigneusement une piqûre au nounours sous l'œil attentif d'Attila, parce qu'il était un bon doteul docteur pour les animaux badad (malades), tout en sirotant un whisky..._

_House :_ « Chérie, tu m'avais promis une récompense et là je fais des consultes en pédiatrie et en animalerie peluchienne, je vais me plaindre au service après-vente!! »

_Cuddy, se rapprochant de lui :_ « tu m'appelles « chérie » comme ça, maintenant? »

_House, rougissant brusquement _: « C'était pour capter ton attention sur le fait que j'attendais une récompense plus... Charnelle quoi... »

_Cuddy, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres _: « D'accord, mon chéri, mais pas devant la petite... Déjà que tu lui apprends des gros mots... On jouera à papa et maman ce soir... »

_House grimaçant _: « Et c'est excitant ça? »  
_Cuddy : _« Mmmmmhhhhoui, très... » _Et elle partit vers la cuisine en dandinant des fesses, dans un bruissement de jupe..._

_House la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire __intéressé sur son postérieur..._  
_La petite finit par aller se coucher après un dîner apocalyptique..._

_Il alla lui dire bonne nuit, sur les recommandations de Cuddy : _  
« Salut terreur! Bon tu dors? »

_Alors elle se releva et sauta dans son lit en criant et en lui tendant les bras :_ « doteullll bibiiii!!! »

_Il se recula..._

_Cuddy :_ « elle te demande... »

_House :_ « un bisou! Je sais... Mais si je me laisse faire... C'est le début des emmerdes... C'est une femme... Après il faudra lui lire des histoires... et puis faudra la pousser sur la balançoire... Lui apprendre à faire du vélo... lui signer des dispenses de gym... Casser la gueule aux séducteurs des bacs à sable...C'est sans fin... »

_Cuddy :_ « T'as peur... t'es ému... »

_House :_ « Oui maman... Viens la terreur!

_Il l'embrassa sur le front et pour toute récompense, elle le tapa avec son doudou!!_

_House :_ « tu vois, je te le disais! Ja-Mais contentes les filles!! Allez salut la terreur!! Et dors hein! Je dois jouer avec Maman moi!! »

_Cuddy _: « Toi tu as encore des idées en tête... Et je ne sais même pas si tu as été sage... je n'ai pas eu le temps de questionner James... »

_House _: « Moi? Je l'ai anesthésiée avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de me faire éjaculer... C'est sage non? »

_Devant la bouche grande ouverte de sa maîtresse, il s'approcha et l'embrassa passionnément. _

_House : _« Mais non, jalouse, depuis le temps que Wilson n'avait pas eu le droit à une gâterie, je lui ai laissé la place... Elle m'a juste un peu massé mais rien de direct... Au pays des rêves... »  
_Devant son air suspicieux :_ « Tu es jalouse c'est ça... Comme une tigresse? »

_Cuddy :_ « Non, non...Je ne suis pas jalouse... Je n'ai jamais été jalouse... »

_House : _« Tu es jalouse... Tu es jalouse... Jalouse... »_ Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui murmurer _« Et j'adore ça »  
_Il continua, en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou..._ « Je n'ai rien fait... Je n'avais même pas envie... Ca puait le sexe... A te dégoûter... Viens Maman... On va jouer au doteul... »

_Ils arrivèrent à la chambre, lui la poussant, elle reculant..._  
_House, la poussant doucement vers le lit pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le dos..._

« Alors c'est comment papa et maman au lit? »

_Cuddy :_ « Bigoudis? »  
_H_: « pas besoin t'as les plus beaux cheveux du monde !»  
_C _: « Masque au concombre? »  
_H _: « la peau la plus belle du monde »  
_C: «_ un truc antirides »  
_H :_ « t'en as pas... T'es parfaite »  
_C :_ « Tu parles comme un homme qui veut convaincre sa femme de faire des choses un peu spéciales »  
_H _: « tu me fais toujours des trucs spéciaux »  
_C :_ « Je ne sais pas ce que font papa et maman au lit »  
_H :_ « Je vais te montrer alors »

_Il lui retira doucement son cache-cœur... en l'embrassant dans le cou... tout en la serrant contre lui... Elle passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et lui caressa longuement le dos, avant de le lui retirer. Il s'attaquait à son soutien-gorge en pestant doucement contre ce truc qui décidément était une invention du diable... Ils eurent des petits rires quand il y parvint enfin. Il se baissa et embrassa longuement chacun de ses tétons dressés, puis resta un moment la tête entre ses seins en respirant profondément. Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il se redressa et l'embrassa avec douceur tout en baissant tranquillement son pantalon et son boxer dont il se débarrassa par quelques contorsions... Ils se murmuraient des choses douces sans queue ni tête... Des_ « tu es belle, je t'aime, mon cœur, ta peau est si douce, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime « …  
_Elle resta sur le dos et ils firent doucement l'amour, tout doucement, en se murmurant tout au long des mots d'amour, en se caressant sans brusquerie, en se câlinant..._  
_Ils s'endormirent paisiblement..._

_House se réveilla seul dans le grand lit un peu trop froid à son goût..._  
_La maison était vide..._  
_Il était assez fatigué après ses " exploits "de toutes sortes... Un petit mot sur son oreiller : _

_" mon chéri... (Elle avait dessiné un smiley) _  
_je te laisse dormir car je vois bien que tu es épuisé... Tu viens quand tu veux à l'hôpital..._  
_MAIS TU VIENS TOUT DE MÊME! (smiley) _  
_J'ai laissé Rachel à la crèche de l'hôpital. elle a fait très attention de ne pas réveiller le "doteul à doudou", en faisant " sssssuuuuuutttt " avec son petit doigt sur la bouche... Je crois qu'elle t'aime bien. Lol._  
_Tu es irrésistible._  
_Je t'ai laissé un peu de lecture pour que tu révises..._  
_Pour l'instant, je dois dire que je n'ai rien à te proposer... Une sorte de chômage technique pour mon aventurier préféré... _  
_Alors tu viendras faire un peu de médecine, je sais, c'est banal..._  
_Je t'attends et_  
_Bonne lecture "_

Elle avait signé en embrassant la feuille. La marque de son rouge-à-lèvres le plus rouge...

_Il soupira et trouva la dixième tâche :_ _le troupeau de Géryon_

_House s'était donc préparé en prenant tout son temps. Et, il arriva à 10H47 exactement. Il jeta un regard furtif vers le bureau de Lisa. Elle avait un rendez-vous apparemment. Il monta directement __à son bureau et trouva son équipe hilare. Il fixa Wilson et comprit tout de suite qu'il avait dû leur raconter leur mission. _  
_Enfin peut-être pas tout.... _

Treize _ Alors c'est quoi votre prochaine mission, Dr BOND? _Elle pleurait de rire_.

Foreman _ Tout compte fait, vous avez trouvé une occasion pour utiliser les boules puantes.

House _ Je dois dire qu'empester de vénérables représentants de notre gouvernement, c'était jouissif. **Quoique pour ça, c'est le brave Jimmy qui s'est sacrifié!!!**

Wilson _ **HOUSE! LA FERME!**  
Taub _ **NON!?** House est resté "sage". C'est une blague?  
Wilson _(revanchard)_ _ Même s'il avait voulu, je ne pense pas qu'il y serait arrivé.....il est beaucoup trop fatigué...Cuddy le tue à la tâche.  
Chase _ Vous avez l'air de bien vous marrer avec ces missions, _dit-il d'un air sombre..._  
House _ Ok skippy, si j'ai encore besoin d'aide c'est vous que je prendrais...alors arrêter de bouder dans votre coin. Bon allez au boulot, on a un cas?  
Taub _ Ben non...rien à faire.  
House _ Vais roupiller dans mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi, vous saurez où me trouver.

_Trois heures plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable sonna, le réveillant. Il décrocha tout de suite en reconnaissant la sonnerie de Lisa. _

House _ **Yes Mistress!!**  
Cuddy _ J'ai besoin d'aide..._dit-elle d'une petite voix _

House _ La mission?  
Cuddy _ Non, c'est Rachel...elle fait une grosse colère et j'ai une réunion dans cinq minutes, alors si...  
House _ OK, je m'en occupe.

_Il raccrocha, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre. Il se leva et prit la direction de la crèche. Quand il arriva, l'infirmière lui lança un regard désespéré. Rachel, assise sur le tapis de jeu, pleurait et criait, tout en lançant vers les 'nounous' les jouets qui se trouvés à portée de ses petites mains. _

_House s'approcha d'elle et lui parla d'une voix douce._

House _ Tire pas bébé, c'est le docteur à doudou. _Dit-il en s'assoyant à côté d'elle_.

Rachel _ A...Barreuuuu...._dit-elle subitement calme en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

House _ T'en as marre, de quoi la puce?

Rachel _ Ve pa dodo.

House _ ok pas de sieste pour bébé Rachel...mais je fais quoi maintenant moi?

Rachel _ Guélil à bébête madad _et elle lui donna un petit singe en plastique._

House _ Bonne idée....Vous pouvez me donner ses affaires pour l'habiller et la poussette, _demanda-t-il à l'infirmière._

Nurse _ Je ne sais pas si le Dr Cuddy va être d'accord.

House _ Ok, je l'appelle si vous voulez...

Nurse _ Non, je vais la prévenir...vous allez où avec Rachel.

House _ C'est évident non!...on va au zoo soigner les animaux malades.


	17. Le troupeau de Géryon

Merci pour les reviews, bonne lecture

* * *

_Brenda lui montra la direction du bureau de Cuddy._  
_Il résista en désignant l'ascenseur..._  
_Elle fit un signe négatif de la main et remontra le bureau de la directrice._

_House, l'air outré :_ « Mais j'ai un travail, une équipe! «

_Brenda _: « Elle vous attend, vous devez aller la voir en premier, elle a dit que c'était un ordre formel, elle était fâchée... « _Elle agrandit ses yeux et fit une grimace pour lui signifier sa fausse sympathie. _

_House se dirigea pensif vers la porte de son amante... Il n'avait rien fait de répréhensif ces derniers temps, bien au contraire... Il se pliait à tous ses désirs. Il faisait l'aventurier... Objectivement, il dépassait largement tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'un médecin normal. Un peu rassuré, il poussa la porte._

_Cuddy, les lunettes sur le nez, releva la tête brusquement. _  
« Dr House, justement, je vous attendais, tout le monde vous attend d'ailleurs. «  
House remarqua seulement à ce moment précis une petite bonne femme toute rabougrie dans le fauteuil faisant face à la directrice, voisine d'un non moins petit homme tout aussi fossilisé...

_House : _« Bonjour... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'attendez tant... J'ai travaillé une partie de la nuit... Enchaîner directement une journée de travail, à mon âge, avec quelques petits soucis physiques « ( Il leva sa canne comme un enfant présente un mot d'excuses de ses parents à un prof de gym ) « c'est irréaliste... Vous aviez quelque chose de précis à me demander, chère directrice? Je dois aller au travail avec mon équipe... «  
I_l entama une retraite vers la porte..._

_Cuddy _: « Oui, j'ai du travail pour vous... Un énorme problème aux urgences, un énorme problème aux consultations, et pas de cas pour votre équipe, puisqu'il n'y a pas de tri aux urgences, pas de tri aux consultations, parce que les médecins ont tous subi une intoxication alimentaire lors d'un repas de bienfaisance organisé par Mademoiselle Biedermeyer, ici présente, et son frère...«

_House _: « Merci de m'avoir oublié! «

_Cuddy, d'une voix lasse :_ « House, n'en rajoutez pas s'il vous plaît... «

_House :_ « Juste pour dire que si tout le monde était comme moi et évitait les soirées mondaines, cet hôpital tournerait normalement... Et il reste combien de médecins? «

_Cuddy :_ « Ceux qui étaient de garde, et les ours, comme vous... «

_House, la regardant avec un sourire :_ « Un bon gros nounours bien moëlleux, bien chaud, je vous assure, les femmes apprécient, vous devriez essayer... «

_Cuddy _: « House, les urgences et les consultations pour vous... Je viendrais vous aider tout à l'heure dès que les autres services seront mis en configuration de crise. Chase va assurer toute la chirurgie avec notre neurochirurgien! Ils travaillent déjà, EUX! «

_Il la coupa :_ « je vais aux urgences, et je me dédouble en faisant les consultations en même temps avec mon cerveau gauche!! Salut ! «

_Il entendit sa maîtresse s'excuser alors qu'il cheminait en soufflant vers la sortie... En effet, il remarqua seulement à ce moment que le hall était bizarrement vide de médecins désoeuvrés, mais un peu plus rempli par des personnes amochées..._  
_Il débarqua dans les urgences assaillies par des tas de malades tous plus malades les uns que les autres..._  
_Le premier réflexe fut de s'en aller, loin de cet océan de misère..._  
_Puis il repensa à Hercule. _  
_Bon, il repensa surtout aux satisfactions qui récompensaient les tâches accomplies..._  
_Un sourire apparut miraculeusement sur son visage à l'évocation du strip_ _tease..._  
_il pouvait bien faire un effort..._  
_Les infirmières étaient débordées. Brenda l'accueillit bruyamment_  
« Salut House! Vous venez me rejoindre dans cette galère, il paraît... «

_House :_ « je suis réellement le seul médecin ici? «

_Brenda:_ « Oui, j'en suis désolée, croyez-le «

_House :_ « Je n'en doute pas une seconde... Vous tenez depuis combien de temps? «

_Brenda :_ « le médecin de garde est parti il y a 30 mn, il n'en pouvait plus de courir d'un coin à l'autre, il a assuré la petite chirurgie, et il a laissé tomber les consultations... Donc, c'est à vous... Pour le moment rien de grave apparemment ici!  
Les infirmières font les pansements... «

_House :_ « Les vraies grosses urgences sont draînées vers les autres hôpitaux je suppose... «

_Brenda : _« Tous les hôpitaux sont touchés... On vous appelle en cas de répartition et pour les trucs qu'on ne sait pas diagnostiquer, comme on a fait avec le docteur Martin? «  
_House : _« Je suppose... «  
_Il se dirigea la mort dans l'âme vers les salles de consultation où une infirmière débordée faisait patienter un troupeau de malades..._

_Elle le repéra tout de suite et cria: _« voilà le médecin! «

_Ils se ruèrent sur lui qui brandit sa canne pour se protéger :_ « Attention! Le premier qui se met à portée de canne se la prend et finit aux urgences!! «

_La foule déclencha les aéro-freins et s'arrêta._

_House : _« On va trier!! Les enfants en premier! Les vieux ensuite! Vous vous séparez entre ceux qui ont mal au ventre qui vont là (_ il désigna la partie droite de la salle d'attente )_, ceux qui toussent, qui mouchent, là... (_ il désigna la partie gauche de la salle d'attente )_... Ceux qui ont trop mal aux jambes sont les seuls autorisés à s'asseoir pour le moment!  
ET ATTENTION!! Piquez pas la place des handicapés!! « _Cria-t-il!!_

_Un vieux monsieur cria _: « Et pour ceux qui ont la chiasse, qui mouchent, qui toussent et qui ont mal aux jambes, mais qui sont vieux et tellement rétrécis qu'ils pourraient passer pour des gamins? «

_House : _« premier fauteuil à côté de la salle 1!! Ou la morgue! C'est indécent de cumuler autant de trucs! «

_Il s'adressa à l'infirmière :_ « vous bloquez la salle 5 pour faire les soins que j'ordonne. Je vous envoie les malades au fur et à mesure. Il faut un poisson pilote pour les médicaments et les salles d'examens urgents «

_L'infirmière le regarda avec les yeux ronds._

_House :_ « Il faut une élève infirmière ou deux, et un élève de médecine pour piloter les gens vers la pharmacie et les salles de radio... Des manœuvres, des aides quoi... Ben réveillez-vous... Je ne vais pas vous manger... «

_L'infirmière _: « d'accord, pardon, mais je suis debout depuis 36 heures! «

_House en partant_: « Faut arrêter de faire la fête toute la nuit! Et que chaque patient soit muni de son dossier, ça ira plus vite! «

_Il se dirigea d'un pas pesant au mileu de tous ceux qui essayaient tant bien que mal suivant ses indications..._

_Arrivé à égale distance entre les salles de consultation, il balaya la foule du regard et désigna le grand-père de sa canne : _« Vous, vous venez!! «  
_L'infirmière donna à la hâte le dossier au vieil homme qui se dirigea en claudiquant vers la salle 1._  
_Il enchaina pendant une demi-heure avec une série d'enfants pleins de miasmes..._  
_Avant de courir aux urgences pour faire une petite chirurgie du pieds..._

_Il remarqua que les infirmières arrivaient à saturation sous les ordres précis mais multiples de Brenda..._

_Il l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda tout bas :_ « Brenda, on ne peut pas demander d'aide aux professeurs? «

_Brenda :_ « Ils sont hospitalisés, ce sont les premiers tombés... «

_House :_ « Oh fuck! Et les élèves? »

_Brenda :_ « Chez eux, pas de cours... «  
House : « Mettez une fille sur le coup, qu'elle aille dans le bureau de Cuddy réclamer les dossiers pour les appeler au boulot. Ils vous déchargeront un peu... «

_Il repartit vers les patients qui avaient recommencé à se disperser un peu n'importe où..._  
_Il recria ses ordres. Il se fâcha tout rouge contre une gamine qui prenait deux sièges pour sa jambe avec ses 3 copines autour d'elle qui lui faisaient une cour. _

_House :_ « Les filles, c'est pas la cour du collège ici... Vous allez discuter dehors... Et toi, tu laisses un siège à ce pauvre gosse qui souffre en silence, lui!! «

_La gamine :_ « Moi j'ai mal et j'ai pas l'intention de baisser ma jambe, c'est pire « _Dit-elle d'une vois geignarde et provocante. _

_House :_ « Tu dégages ta jambe de là! « _Il désigna une des copines et lui dit _: « Toi tu t'accroupis et elle pose sa guitare sur ton épaule! MAINTENANT! «  
_La gamine obéit prestement devant son air mauvais et sa canne agressivement tournée vers elle._  
_Le brouhaha s'était calmé devant cet accès d'autorité..._  
_Il désigna un des enfants et sa mère qui entrèrent en salle._  
_Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortait hilare, le gamin aussi rigolait alors que la mère sortait, toute rouge..._  
_Les visites continuaient depuis deux heures, entrecoupées par quelques alertes aux urgences pour décider de la nécessité ou non de transférer en service ou en chirurgie quand Cuddy apparut..._  
_Elle avait l'air épuisée._

_Cuddy :_ « House, il vient d'y avoir un accident, nous avons besoin d'un coordinateur aux urgences pour assurer le tri... «

_House, un brin agressif _: « Il serait peut-être temps de lâcher les donateurs et de venir nous aider... Très chère... «

_Cuddy _: « Je suis en salle d'opération depuis deux heures, chéri! J'enchaine les réductions de fracture tout en appelant des externes! Et maintenant je vais te remplacer ici le temps que tu assures là-bas, je n'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal au bras... »

_Elle lui montra son bras gauche couvert d'une énorme __écchymose__..._  
« Un drogué vient de m'agresser en sortant de salle d'opération parce que je refusais de le shooter à la morphine « …_ Plus doucement devant son visage inquiet _: « ça va... ça va... A tout à l'heure... «

_Ils se croisèrent toute la journée... Un petit frôlement, un sourire... Et ça repartait..._  
_Il y eut de nombreux incidents, et House dut à plusieurs reprises assurer le maintien de l'ordre pour empêcher des patients d'en agresser d'autres ou des soignants pour passer en premier. Il y eut d'autres problèmes avec des drogués qui rôdaient dans les services pour voler des médicaments, profitant du bazar ambiant..._

_Vers 18 heures, ils s'effondrèrent dans le bureau de Cuddy... L'équipe du soir venait d'arriver pour prendre le relais..._

_Cuddy _: « Je n'en peux plus... Et toi? Ça va? «

_House : _« J'ai fait plus de consultations et de points de sutures en une journée qu'en deux ans... «

_Elle le regarda du coin de l'__oeil... _  
« Tu reconnais que tu ne fais rien depuis deux ans en consultations!! Je devrais t'engueuler... Mais moi, la trahison, ça me démolit... «

_House _: « Bizarre, ce doit être une question de formation, moi, ça m'inspire! «

_Cuddy :_ « je suis moulue, l'impression d'être passée dans une presse d'imprimerie! «

_House :_ « On fait quoi maintenant? On devrait peut-être s'occuper d'Attila... Et puis tu vas me promettre quelque chose... «

_Cuddy :_ « Tout ce que tu veux « _lui répondit-elle en se massant les tempes..._

_House :_ « Merci... Pas de consultations pendant les 12 prochains mois? « _essaya-t-il …_  
_Cuddy :_ « Ohhh, tu exagères toujours... 2 mois... «

_House _: « Tu as dit « tout « , et j'ai même pas demandé de faveurs sexuelles! «

_Cuddy :_ « tu as déjà toutes mes faveurs sexuelles! «

_House :_ « Pas faux... « _dit-il pensivement _« 6 mois? «

_Cuddy :_ « 4! «

_House _: « 5? «

_Cuddy, les yeux fermés _: « C'est bien parce que c'est toi... «

_House, triomphant _: « D'accord... Excellent! Je t'adore quand tu te laisses faire comme ça! Il suffit de t'épuiser un peu... «

_Cuddy :_ « Tu m'aurais massé les pieds, je te les aurais donné tes 12 mois! «

_House _: « Non, t'as pas le droit de me narguer... Et puis tu m'as rien demandé... et puis je peux encore te les faire... «

_Cuddy, les yeux fermés _: « Oui, mais il faudra me faire d'autres choses encore, en bonus, pour gagner des mois de dispense... Là, je vois que c'est juste par intérêt... Un acte désintéressé, tu comprends, ça aurait payé de suite... « _Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un clin d'oeil..._

_House :_ « Je vais chercher la petite... Attends-moi là... «  
_Il se leva pesamment, agrippa sa canne... Et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner : _« Acte totalement désintéressé, comme tu peux le remarquer... C'est même un sacrifice d'aller chercher une morveuse après en avoir manipulé toute la journée... 'tain, l'amour me transforme, incroyable!! «

_Cuddy souriante :_ « Incroyable... Mais je saurais m'en souvenir... Je fais une croix sur mon agenda... Je comptabilise... Merci mon amour... «

_Il partit … Souriant lui aussi..._  
_Puis refit demi-tour entrouvrit la porte :_" j'ai bien conduit le troupeau de Géryon à bon port, n'est-ce pas? La dixième tâche est accomplie avec succès...  
Mais tu n'es pas obligée de les sacrifier à Héra, ils peuvent vivre... Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus... "

_Il referma la porte. Entendit son rire rauque... Et s'en alla vers la crèche..._


	18. Le jardin des Hespérides I

Et voilà deux chapitre en suivant!!!

Bonne lecture.

_Lorsque Wilson se gara devant l'immeuble, il vit la moto de House. Il sourit, 18h30, cela voulait dire que House resterait chez lui ce soir. Situation qui se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis presque quatre mois. Ce qui avait commencé par une punition en réponse à la bourde de son meilleur ami, s'était transformé en jeu._

_Et ce jeu auquel se livraient Cuddy et House les avait plus rapproché que n'importe quel rendez-vous ou sortie. Et pour une fois House faisait tout pour faire plaisir à Cuddy plutôt que le contraire. Le plus impressionnant était les progrès qu'il avait fait avec Rachel, la petite adorait le « doteul Geg »._

_Il trouva House installé à la table de la salle à manger, son ordinateur près de lui, des feuilles éparses devant __lui, examinant avec attention un dossier de patient._

- Je croyais que tu avais trouvé ce qu'avait ton dernier patient.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de lui, mais plutôt de ma 11ème tâche, les jardins des Hespérides….  
- Je dois reconnaître que Cuddy te trouve toujours des tâches dignes de tes compétences, alors les pommes d'or sont représentées par quoi ?  
- Un rein….il faut que je retrouve la mère du patient avant une semaine ou il y reste.  
- Au son de ta voix, je dirais que c'est mal engagé.  
- C'est assez compliqué en effet.

_Alors il expliqua à Wilson la situation. Le patient Kevin Curtis, 39 ans, était un riche industriel et un des principaux donateurs régulier de l'hôpital. Orphelin à 15 ans, son père Frank, métallurgiste venant de décéder dans un accident à son usine. Impossible de trouver sa mère, son nom n'apparaissant pas sur l'acte de naissance, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle avait été contrainte par sa famille à les abandonner lui et son père. Elle était une riche héritière et un simple ouvrier n'était pas pour elle. Apparemment elle avait obéi à ses parents mais avait aussi disparu depuis 37 ans. Il n'avait jamais connu le nom de sa mère, seulement son prénom, Maryline. Peu de temps après avoir été placé en famille d'accueil, il avait commencé à recevoir régulièrement de l'argent, des petites sommes au début puis d'autres de plus en plus conséquentes, cela lui ayant permis de pouvoir se payer des études et de suivre les cours du M.I.T. Et à la fin de ses études il avait reçu une lettre avec une seule phrase « je suis fière de toi »._

- Cuddy te demande l'impossible là, comment tu vas retrouver une femme disparue volontairement depuis 37 ans ? Juste avec un prénom ?  
- Grâce au grand-père maternel du patient, naturellement. _Répondit-il comme si cela était une évidence_  
- Le grand-père ? Tu ne connais même pas le nom de famille de sa mère !  
- J'ai fait quelques recherches, la personne qui donnait l'argent à Curtis, j'ai réussi à avoir son nom. Il s'agit de Donald Garrison….  
- Attends ! LE Garrisson de la Compagnie Minière D&S ?  
- Oui, et devine…c'est aussi le patron de l'usine où travaillait le père de Curtis….Je suis sûr que cet homme est son grand-père.  
- Mais depuis qu'il s'est retiré des affaires, personne ne sait où il vit exactement, quelque part dans la Wyoming.  
- C'est bien pour ça que j'amène Chase avec moi à Cheyenne, je serai la tête, lui les jambes.  
- Et tu pars quand ?  
- Notre vol part demain à 6h52.

_Chase lui faisait la gueule... Il évitait son regard..._  
_Il essaya de lui proposer à manger, mais échoua lamentablement..._  
_Dans l'avion, il resta les yeux fixés sur son bouquin, une page toutes les dix minutes..._  
_Il était peut-être temps de poser les bonnes questions, il n'y avait pas de témoins._

_House :_ " C'est votre divorce, c'est ça? "

_Chase :_ " Occupez-vous de vos affaires... Vous verrez bien quand vous vous marierez vous-même... Et arrêtez de boire, c'est pas parce que c'est gratuit... "

_House :_ " Je suis pas Lawrence d'Arabie. Je traverse pas le désert sans boire. "

_Chase _: " C'est pas le désert... "

_House _: " C'est l'absence de sexe pendant les prochaines 72 heures qui me stresse! Comment vous faites? "

_Chase :_ " Je suis mon maître! Je fais venir une prostituée blonde tous les mardis, en souvenir du bon vieux temps... Vous ferez pareil dans le Wyoming... On partagera... "

_House sourit :_ " Vous plaisantez, vous êtes incapable de tenir votre langue si Cuddy vous interroge... Et puis, honnêtement... Je suis un peu crevé, au moins pendant 36 heures, je vais souffler... "

_Chase :_ " C'est une bombe, Cuddy, ça se voit. Et ces derniers temps, on voit qu'elle prend du bon temps... Vous assurez... "

_House sourit, assez fier de lui, ma foi..._

_Chase : _" Elle est lumineuse. Dès qu'elle arrive quelque part, tout le monde se retourne. Ça faisait pas ça avec Cameron. Une question de tempérament sans doute. "

_House : _" Je n'ai jamais imaginé Cameron comme une chaudasse en fait... "

_Chase :_ " Chaudasse, pas vraiment, mais on a passé du bon temps, et au début, c'était elle qui me violait! "

_House :_ " Sans blague? Ça ouvre des perspectives ça... _" Dit-il en riant_... " Bon, soyons sérieux, vous en pensez quoi de cette histoire? Le patient... Son histoire... Vous croyez que nous avons une chance de retrouver la mère, des frères et sœurs? On se présente comment? Je suis le médecin du petit-fils... "

_Chase :_ " Et je suis ton fils. On va faire dans la grosse ficelle. J'ai pas envie de perdre tout mon temps... "

_House :_ " C'est quoi ton temps-libre? T'as tout ton temps... Sauf que la pute du Wyoming... C'est pas gagné, demain c'est mardi... Et puis je ne fais pas du tout australien... "

_Chase :_ " Ma mère était une australienne alcoolique et tu m'as élevé seul. Tu es un mec admirable! Sauf que tu as un goût déplorable pour les femmes... Tu te fais avoir tout le temps... "

_House :_ " Un saint... Ça laisse rêveur... Remarque, en ce moment, je suis un vrai saint... Bon, avec des idées perverses, tout de même, mais je ne pense même pas à une autre femme avec elle... Pas idée d'une autre... C'en est inquiétant... "

_Chase : _" Oui... ben moi je fais dans la blonde, mais je n'arrive pas à penser à elle... "

_Ils terminèrent de mettre au point leur scenario._  
_Taxi..._  
_Dans ce coin paumé, ils trouvèrent une espèce de saloon à l'ancienne, où ils pourraient dormir s'ils n'étaient pas invités par le millionnaire..._  
_Au bar, ils questionnèrent le barman qui ne leur donna aucun renseignement, mutique._

_Et une tornade déboula... _

" Jimmy! Aboule le whisky! J'en peux plus!! "

_Chase se retourna brusquement en disant _: " Karin?? "

" Robert Chase!!! Mon amoureux new yorkais? Mais je devrais te casser la figure! Je t'offre ma virginité avant même mon époux! ... "

_Chase :_ " T'étais pas vierge! "

_Karin :_ " De mon époux, si!!! Il ne m'a jamais touchée! Je te le jure! Je t'envoie des fleurs! Tu ne me réponds même pas!! "

_Chase _: " Sans adresse avec juste un prénom, c'est compliqué!! "

_Karin :_ " C'est pas con ce que tu dis! Mais bon, je suis unique! " _Elle éclata de rire et désigna House du doigt _" Ton père? Tu me présentes? "_ Et tendit la main à un House hilare :_ " Bonjour, je m'appelle Karin Garrison! "

_House _: " Et moi Gregory Chase House "  
_Il fit de grands yeux à Chase _: " Tu m'expliques, Chase? "  
_Chase :_ " Garrison, comme ... Donald Garrison? "

_Karin :_ '" ben oui, c'est mon grand-père! C'est lui qui m'a élevée, à chaque fois que ma mère est partie avec un nouvel homme! C'est un vieux con, mais il nous a élevés, l'air de rien! "

_Chase _: " Nous, c'est combien? "

_Karin : _" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? J'ai deux frères et une sœur qui est avec Maman encore... Que veux-tu, elle vieillit et s'attendrit un peu... Ou bien la petite sera son bâton de vieillesse quand elle aura besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle! J'en sais rien! "  
_Elle s'adressa au barman _: " Et ces whisky, ils arrivent? "  
_Puis, se retournant vers Chase_ : " A moins que tu préfères qu'on commence par refaire connaissance dans une des chambres là-haut? C'est peut-être la meilleure solution... "

_House_ : " Vous gênez pas pour moi, surtout... "

_Karin :_ " Oh non, pour la morale, ça va, j'ai mon grand-père! Et ici, un beau blond comme ça, c'est simple, y' a pas..."

_House :_ " Justement, j'ai besoin de voir votre grand-père! C'est à propos d'un de mes patients... "

_Karin à Chase _: " C'est vrai que t'es docteur toi... C'est une dynastie en quelque sorte, comme chez nous, sauf que nous, c'est l'engineering... "

_House, ironique _: " Wow, vous êtes ingénieur? "

_Karin toussota, en faisant semblant de se refaire les ongles :_ " Oui, je suis sortie major du Pratt institut... "

_House :_ " Aah oui, tout de même! "

I_l reconsidéra la blonde, qui était en vieux jeans, avec une chemise ouverte sur un caraco de couleur douteuse..._

" Et vous faites quoi dans ce coin perdu? "

_Karin _: " Je suis en train de concevoir de nouveaux robots pour éviter aux ouvriers de se cramer les spermato au contact de la trop grande chaleur... C'est intéressant!  
Vous voulez le voir pourquoi? Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, il vieillit, il est inquiet, je ne sais pas pourquoi... "

_House _: " Je pense savoir pourquoi, moi... Vous nous amenez à lui? Il ira mieux après. "

_Karin, regardant Chase_ : " Sûr? On ne peut pas faire ça dans une heure? "

_House sourit en regardant Chase... Qui rougissait légèrement... Avant de répondre _: " Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille d'abord, on se sentira mieux après... "

_Karin :_ " Ouais, d'accord... Laisse ton père se débrouiller, il a de la prestance, je te ferai visiter la maison... " _Lui dit-elle d'un air entendu, ce qui accentua l'embarras du jeune médecin..._

_Sur la route, ils devisèrent, sur le divorce non consommé de la belle, sur la famille, et House lui demanda son groupe sanguin... _

_Karin :_ " C'est bien, on se connaît depuis une demi-heure, et tout de suite, je suis bonne pour donner mon sang!! Ben tu rêves pas trop mon pote, j'ai un sang réservé, stocké, étiqueté... Ni A, ni B, ni AB, ni O... Je suis un "groupe Bombay"... Mon sang, je me le garde en cas de pépin! Il ne court pas les champs! "

_Chase blêmit car le patient était lui aussi un "Groupe Bombay", ce qui accréditait la thèse que la jeune femme était un bon donneur potentiel, et vraisemblablement une demi-sœur._  
_Sur un coup d'œil de House, Chase demanda _: " Tu es la seule chez toi? "

_Elle acquiesça..._


	19. Le jardin des Hespérides II

_Cheyenne était une petite ville... Le bled où ils avaient rencontré Karin était de l'ordre de l'inexistant, et ils allaient vers nulle part, mais dans la Montagne._  
_Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande demeure..._  
_Des rosiers..._

_Karin_ : " Ma grand-mère aimait les roses... Nous continuons en sa mémoire... "  
_House :_ " Elle est morte de quoi? "

_Karin :_ " Officiellement d'un infarctus, officieusement, le cœur brisé par le départ de ma mère. Nous sommes une famille qui cultive le mystère. Il y a des secrets ".

_House :_ " Comme dans toutes les familles... Je pense " _dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres._

_Karin :_ " Sans doute... Ma mère est la reine des abeilles. Elle sélectionne un mâle, se reproduit, le tue, et se débarrasse de l'enfant quand il est en âge de voler, c'est-à-dire très tôt... C'est une reine solitaire. La ruche, c'est ici. "

_Sa voix si joyeuse s'était voilée à cette évocation._

_Karin :_ " Je vous conduis à mon grand-père et ensuite, je fais visiter la maison à mon chéri... "

_Elle les dirigea vers une aile de la maison, avec de grandes verrières à armatures acier... De grands panneaux solaires directionnels. Une éolienne._

_Le vieil homme était penché sur un plan : _

_Karin_ :" Grand-père, je... "

_Donald _: " Karin, je viens d'avoir une idée pour ta ligne de montage! On pourrait s'éviter un robot à cet endroit-là en faisant un rail avec une inclinaison de 27%... Avec l'énergie cinétique, ça passe bien, je viens de faire les calculs... "

_Karin se précipita pour regarder _: " Ah oui, c'est pas con!! "

_Ils échangèrent leurs points de vue en écrivant des tas de calculs assez impressionnants sur une grande nappe en papier, jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme remarque subitement les deux inconnus qui les observaient d'un œil assez fasciné... Karin était toujours en train de dessiner quand son grand-père lui tapa sur l'épaule en lui demandant : _" C'est qui ces deux Gugusses, là? "

_Karin : _" Ah oui!! C'est un pote et son père. Ils veulent te voir! Quoi surtout le vieux!! Je prends le jeune, je vais lui montrer ma chambre!! "

_Donald, pendant que House et Chase s'avançaient vers lui :_ " Karin, je t'interdis de faire visiter ta chambre! Franchement, j'ai assez eu d'enfants à élever ici!! "

_Karin, bravache _: " Je fais ce que je veux!! J'ai 30 ans! "

_Donald :_ " Tu restes ici le temps de l'entretien!! C'est comme ça, sinon je ne les reçois pas! "

_House :_ " Monsieur, je suis le docteur Gregory Chase House, et voici mon fils, Robert Chase House!! Nous sommes tous les deux médecins à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro, où nous soignons en ce moment Kevin... "

_Donald, l'interrompant :_ " Curtis... Tu peux montrer la maison à ton ami, Karin... Tu as raison... C'est mieux que les jeunes soient préservés... "

_Chase et elle se regardèrent longuement. Il lui tendit son bras et ils s'éloignèrent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet par-dessus son épaule._  
_Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce, elle l'emmena rapidement vers une autre aile de la maison, un coin de verdure, le tira vers une chambre. Il ne savait déjà plus où il en était, étonné de sa façon de réagir, brutale, désespérée..._

_Elle le poussa vers le lit. Il l'attira et la __bloqua._

_Chase _: " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ton attitude? Je veux bien que tu n'aies pas vu d'hommes pendant des mois, mais là ça ne colle pas! "

_Karin, la voix blanche _: " J'ai peur... Et quand j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de sexe! Que se passe-t-il? Il vient pour quoi ton père? Dis-moi!! "

_Chase :_ " Ton grand-père t'en parlera, pas moi, c'est le secret médical! "

_Karin :_ " Je vais te torturer sexuellement et tu me diras... J'ai peur pour lui et il a peur pour moi et ce n'est pas normal... " Sa voix hoquetant " C'est mon père, ce Kevin Curtis ? Il est malade? Il est "groupe Bombay"? Il a besoin de moi? "

_Chase la serra dans ses bras _: " Bon, tu as deviné le principal, pas besoin de me torturer... Tu me soigneras quand tu te sentiras mieux... Ce n'est pas ton père, je pense... Ta mère s'appelle Maryline, c'est ça? "

_Karin opina de la tête._

_Il continua :_ " Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de ton frère aîné. Ta mère l'aurait eu avec un ouvrier de ton grand-père. Ton grand-père n'aurait pas voulu de cette mésalliance et elle aurait abandonné l'enfant, contrainte et forcée... Il a été élevé par son père et s'est retrouvé orphelin à 15 ans! Nous avons su que ton grand-père envoyait de l'argent pour ses études et quand il a été diplômé du MIT, il a reçu un mot de ta mère ... "

_Karin :_ " Je suis fière de toi! ... Te fatigue pas! C'est une belle histoire à raconter à un petit garçon!! " _Sa voix grinçait... _" Elle nous a tous laissés tomber... Il a besoin de mon sang, les banques de sang sont à court? Il a quel âge? "

_Chase : _" 39 ans. Elle est partie... "

_Karin :_ " Il avait 2 ans maximum... Elle ne va pas au-delà... Sauf avec Magda... Mais Magda est comme elle, elles s'utilisent... "

_Chase :_ " Il a eu un cancer des reins. Il les a perdus tous les deux. Il ne supporte plus les dialyses... Il est mourant. "

_Karin :_ " Je vais lui donner un des miens. Il faut bien qu'on se serre les coudes. C'est sûr que ça va marcher... Hein? "

_Chase, la serrant dans ses bras :_ " Tu n'es pas obligée... Tu ne le connais pas... Ça reste dangereux tu sais... "

_Karin :_ " Cette salope le laisserait crever sans scrupule. Pas moi. En plus, tu me tiendras la main. Et tu me câlineras... Tu étais très câlin... Tu l'es toujours? C'est quoi cette putain d'alliance? "

_Chase :_ " Je divorce en ce moment. J'ai fait des bêtises. Et elle est partie. "  
_Il retira sa bague et la mit dans son jean..._  
_Elle mit la main dans la poche. _

_Chase :_ " Tu veux en faire quoi? "

_Karin :_ " Rien, je m'en fous, je cherche tes préservatifs, j'ai une folle envie de sexe, je t'ai dit!! "

_Chase _: " Euh, j'en ai pas là, sur moi... Je suis safe, mais... Et toi? "

_Karin :_ " Dans mon coin paumé, je suis sans aussi... Tellement peu de chances de tomber sur le plus bel Australien de la région... Nous sommes foutus... Tu vas devoir me lécher, et moi pareil, sans avaler... Quelle horreur! " _Dit-elle sur un ton mélodramatique, quelques larmes encore dans les yeux..._

_Chase :_ " je suis safe, et toi, si tu es sous pilule... Ça pourrait se faire, non? "

_Karin :_ " Viens par ici mon coco... Je vais te montrer qu'une designer comme moi sait faire autre chose que des robots et des injections de voiture, viens là et regarde "

_Chase éclata de rire à la fin du clip et l'embrassa dans le cou.._. " Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que House soit un mec prévoyant!! "

_Karin :_ " Pourquoi tu l'appelles House et lui t'appelle Chase? C'est parce que vous travaillez ensemble? C'est pas ton père? "

_Chase _: " C'est un peu mon père spirituel, mon maître, mon ami aussi, mon ennemi... "

_Karin : _" On part à sa recherche alors... "

_Ils trouvèrent les deux hommes toujours au même endroit. House tenant le vieil homme qui sanglotait par les épaules. _  
_Il disait :_ " Je ne peux pas risquer de la sacrifier pour lui, et je ne peux pas supporter de le perdre non plus... "

_Karin articula fermement _: " Je lui donne mon rein, Dr House, Chase m'a tout expliqué! Et grand-père, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir, je ne suis pas pressée!! Entre frère et soeur, avec une mère comme la nôtre, il faut se tenir les coudes, c'est normal, ça rétablit les équilibres! Et c'est ma décision grand-père, je n'y reviendrai pas!! C'est comme ça!! Tu viendras avec moi et tu me tiendras la main pour m'endormir, et quand je me réveillerai, comme quand j'ai été opérée de l'appendicite! "

_Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassa, sous le regard admiratif des deux médecins. Et se retourna vers House : _

" Bon, par contre, comme je suis une fille super sympa, parce que tout le monde ne file pas un rein à un inconnu comme ça, hein..; Et parce que mon grand-père en a marre à son âge d'élever des mômes, j'ai besoin de préservatifs par boite de douze! Ça urge grave même! "

_Donald tonna _: " Karin!!! Voyons!! Mais je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça!! "

_House était au bord des larmes, Chase se mordait nerveusement les lèvres;_

_Karin : _" c'est les gênes Papy! T'y peux rien! Groupe Bombay et obsédée sexuelle, c'est la faute de ma mère!! "

_House se dirigea vers sa sacoche et en tira 3 sachets, qu'il lui tendit fort cérémonieusement _: " Faites-en bon usage, ne gâchez pas, je n'ai que ça! "

_Elle agrippa Chase par le bras et commença à courir..._

_House les suivit, sur les indications du vieil homme qui préférait aller se reposer après toutes ces émotions._  
_Il allait téléphoner à Cuddy pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle._

_Il arriva devant leur chambre, la sienne était juste derrière, d'après Donald. _  
_Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Elle le poussait vers le lit en riant, tout en le déshabillant. Ils firent semblant de se battre un peu, à celui qui serait dessus. Elle était tigresse. Une femelle féline... Sensuelle et brutale en même temps, une Cuddy en blonde, un peu plus jeune, un peu moins distinguée, un peu plus spontanée, le genre de fille qui ferait du bien à "son fils"... Sauf qu'un père ne resterait pas à regarder son fils se faire retirer son pantalon partiellement avec la bouche, ni ne materait admiratif le dos musclé en __espérant__ en voir encore plus..._  
_Il soupira. Elle se retourna souplement et lui sourit d'un air coquin... Il allait fermer la porte de communication entre les deux chambres, mais elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait regarder__... Chase ne semblait pas opposé. Il prit son téléphone, fit glisser un fauteuil pour pouvoir admirer les ébats des deux jeunes gens, qui avaient repris leur lent __déshabillage. Il retira son ordinateur de sa housse et le posa devant lui en l'allumant, sur la table basse..._

_House, à voix basse :_ " Cuddy, c'est bon, c'est réglé... T'inquiète pas... Tu es dans ton bureau ma chérie? Ferme la porte à clé et baisse les stores. Maintenant. Et branche ta webcam... Pourquoi? " _Il tourna l'écran..._ " Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi... " _Continua-t-il, la voix rauque..._

_Elle lui sourit en regardant d'un œil intéressé la jeune femme blonde maintenant nue, qui commençait à administrer une fellation à son alter ego..._  
_Elle dégrafa son corsage, et se massa doucement les seins à travers la dentelle en passant la langue sur ses lèvres. _

_Elle lui dit doucement :_ " décris-moi ce qu'ils font et braque la camera sur toi quand tu te caresses "

_Il acquiesça et déboutonna son pantalon... _

" Elle est en train de lui lécher doucement le gland. Elle remue les fesses vers moi. "  
" Je ne vois pas bien ton sexe "  
" Moi non plus, relève ta jupe, mets un grand angle... Mhhhm... Tu n'avais pas de culotte, coquine... "  
" Caresse-toi un peu, montre-moi comme tu es excité"

_Elle écartait largement les jambes, les genoux sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, le chemisier partiellement retiré, le regard trouble, les lèvres gonflées et humides, dans tous ses états. Elle approcha ses longs doigts de son sexe, et opéra un lent va-et-vient le long de ses lèvres, effleurant son clitoris avec un gémissement._  
_House caressait son sexe avec lenteur, ne pouvant détacher son regard de l'écran. Un long gémissement l'engagea à détourner le regard. _

" Il vient de lui écarter les jambes et lui lèche le clitoris je pense, comme j'aimerais te le faire... Elle gémit beaucoup "

" Monte le son au maximum! "

_Il obéit et tourna pendant une vingtaine de secondes l'écran vers Chase et Karin en train de se caresser dans un 69 très passionnel..._

_Il l'entendit elle aussi soupirer longuement et réclamer :_ " Je veux te voir te caresser... Regarde-moi "

_Il obéit et la redécouvrit, les seins sortis de leur enclave, les tétons dressés, la jupe tirebouchonnée à la taille, la main droite sur un sein, deux doigts caressant doucement son sexe..._  
_Elle le vit dressé, sa main décalottant son sexe et opérant un lent va-et-vient..._  
" Oui, continue... Encore... "

" Lèche-toi les doigts "

_Elle se les suça consciencieusement, le regardant fixement se masturber..;_

" Caresse-toi de nouveau, voilà, comme ça, doucement, en écartant bien les lèvres..; "

" Ils ont l'air d'être prêts du but, et moi aussi," _gémit-elle_

_Le 69 devenait de plus en plus désordonné, des gémissements montaient, mais House fixait l'écran, comme hypnotisé, sa propre main caressant très fermement son membre "_

" Mets deux doigts dans ton ventre" _cria-t-il au bord de l'orgasme_

_Ce qu'elle fit, son autre main caressant maintenant son clitoris..; Elle avait le regard halluciné, fixée sur lui..._  
_Il la vit s'arc-bouter, le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran, son ventre ondulait comme ses mains, elle feulait... L'orgasme montait alors brusquement en lui, en même temps que Chase qui cria avec sa compagne, dans un bel ensemble..._

_Dix minutes plus tard... Porte fermée..._

_Cuddy rhabillée et presque digne, les joues trop rouges et le regard brillant :_  
" Tu crois que ton clavier est mort? "  
" Non, un peu collant... j'espère "

_Une fois la décision de Karin ferme et définitive, son grand père organisa le retour à Princeton. _

_Kevin Curtis fit donc la connaissance de son grand-père et de sa jeune demi-sœur. Heureusement le tempérament vif de Karin occulta les questions familiales à plus tard. _

_Elle lui avait lancé, sous le regard impuissant de son grand-père:_

- On parlera de maman plus tard, et de toute la famille aussi. Mais pour l'instant tu n'as pas le choix, je vais te filer un rein et c'est comme ça!

_L'opération, se déroula à la perfection, aucun des deux n'eut de problèmes. Elle trouva Chase à son chevet en se réveillant. Il ne la quittait plus._

_Cuddy arriva au réfectoire et aperçut Wilson, elle s'installa à sa table._

- J'ai besoin d'un conseil James.  
- Je suppose que cela concerne House?  
- Oui, Je le trouve mélancolique, depuis son retour de Cheyenne, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Et il n'arrête pas de me parler de son patient, de sa famille retrouvée et de Chase et Karin.  
- Je vois.... Je pense que vous devriez l'interroger sur sa propre famille, sur son père en particulier.  
- Que savez-vous sur....  
- Non Lisa, c'est à lui de vous le dire, pas à moi  
- Comment vais-je faire?  
- Le plus simplement du monde, posez-lui la question. _Dit-il avec un large sourire._

_Ce soir là House était arrivé vers 19h00, il avait joué avec Rachel, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Et il avait même insisté pour lui raconter une histoire. Maintenant il était assis sur l__e canapé un verre de vin rouge à la main, Lisa assise contre lui. Elle lui caressait machinalement le bras._ _Elle se décida enfin._

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Greg?  
- Rien, rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord?  
- Je vois bien que c'est important, enfin pour toi. Tu as l'air absent par moment, perdu dans tes pensées. Je t'ai vu aujourd'hui alors que tu observais ton patient de loin, discutant avec sa sœur, tu avais l'air si triste.  
- Je...c'est compliqué...je ne sais plus qui je suis vraiment...j'ai perdu mes repaires en quelque sorte, mes racines.  
- Ton père est mort, c'est normal de ressentir ça, tu...  
- En fais mon père n'était pas mon père...._il soupira, posa son verre vide sur la table et fixa Lisa dans les Yeux._ C'est compliqué, je te l'ai dit.  
- Tu veux bien tout me raconter, tu PEUX tout me raconter, je suis aussi là pour ça, tu sais.

_Alors il commença à lui parler de lui et de son père, de leurs relations conflictuelles. En fait, il lui parla longtemps, se libérant un peu plus chaque minute d'un énorme poids. Il lui en dit même plus qu'à Wilson. Lisa l'écouta sans l'interrompre, se contentant d'être là tout contre lui._

_Ce soir là elle comprit beaucoup de chose, sur le pourquoi du caractère de House. Alors elle décida de lui faire une sorte de cadeau avec la 12ème et dernière tâche._

_Mais elle commença par le réconforter à sa manière cette nuit là, loin des webcams et des claviers d'ordinateur._


	20. Le Cerbère I: A la recherche du passé

**Et voici deux nouveaux chapitres pour nos fidèles lecteurs.**

**Kristina et moi-même sommes ravies que cette histoire vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de nous lire.  
**

_Le lendemain elle arriva en souriant dans son bureau, s'assurant que son équipe n'était pas là, elle en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement._

- Humm, je suis gâté depuis hier soir, chère directrice, _avisant le dossier qu'elle tenait, _ma dernière tâche?  
- Oui, 'Le Cerbère' mais cette fois, elle est pour ton seul usage.  
_- _Tu veux être plus précise.....rien que pour moi?  
- Je t'ai donné quinze jours de vacances, tu vas aller voir ta mère....non, laisse moi finir! Donc tu vas aller la trouver, lui dire ce par quoi tu es passé et ton besoin de savoir la vérité...et si tu as besoin de plus de temps, tu n'auras qu'à me passer un petit coup de fil.  
- Je...je ne sais pas quoi...merci Lisa.

_Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, il était beaucoup trop ému. Mais elle avait raison, il était temps pour lui de faire face à son propre enfer et à ses démons du passés._

_Il prit son billet d'avion depuis son bureau. Il aurait préféré un road-movie avec Wilson comme pour l'enterrement de son père, mais Wilson... Il fallait qu'il affronte ses démons seul._  
_Par quoi commencer? _  
_En douceur._  
_Savait-il encore faire ce genre de choses?_  
_Il eut envie de bouger un peu... Sa première idée fut de se diriger vers le toit, mais ses pas le conduisirent vers la crèche._  
_Il la regarda jouer avec les autres enfants. Heureuse, insouciante. A elle aussi il faudrait lui expliquer des tas de choses..._  
_Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Cuddy le toucha..._

" Nous lui expliquerons... "

" Oui. "

" Ton vol est à quelle heure? "

" Dans trois heures. "

" Tu veux que je t'accompagne? "

" Non " _Il eut un petit tic nerveux à la lèvre. Elle l'aimait. C'était autrefois le seul signe visible de son trouble, de sa peur, de sa panique. Un souvenir._

_Il reprit._ " J'ai envie d'un gros calin, avant. "

" Un gros calin d'une heure? Mais tes affaires sont prêtes? "

" Je ne passe pas à la maison. J'ai toujours quelques fringues de rechange dans mon bureau. J'ai tout mis dans un sac. Maman me fera des lessives. Mais j'ai envie d'un gros calin. "

" Ici, c'est... Mais bon, viens... "

_Il sourit. Gagné._

_Quand ils arrivèrent dans son bureau. Il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé, tira les stores. Elle fit de même pour les autres._

" Je ne demande même pas un truc sexuel " _Chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux_ " On aurait même pu laisser les stores ouverts, c'est juste que voir la patronne bercer un de ses médecins... "  
_Ils pouffèrent de rire..._

" Même pas sexuel? Juste un gros calin d'amour? "

" Mmmmhhoui, juste ça. "

_Ils allèrent se pelotonner l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, se serrant fort, lui la tête entre ses seins ou dans son cou... Des petites plaisanteries chuchotées à l'oreille. Une main qui glisse sous le chemisier. Un baiser plus profond. Mordillements d'oreilles. Langues_ _mêlées. Bassins qui ondulent et se frottent. Jupe qui remonte. Ceinture ouverte._ _Chemisier ouvert, chemise virée. Sein échappé. Caresses et gémissements. String volant, braguette ouverte. Chaleur et gémissements. Humidité et dureté. Etroitesse brûlante et sexe conquérant. Cri étouffé et morsure dans le cou. Longs ballets de langues. Tangage doux et puissant. Halètements et gémissements. Spasmes et feulements. Torrent en fusion et morsure en bas du cou... Et morsure profonde à l'autre cou. Baisers longs et tendres. Apaisement. Longs baisers._

" Je t'aime ". _Un baiser_ " Je t'aime ".

" Tu m'as marquée "

" Tu m'as marqué aussi "

_Le taxi s'arrêta devant leur maison. Une maison qu'il n'avait jamais considérée comme étant la sienne. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de lui dans cette maison. Il se voyait au Japon, le plus souvent._  
_Il paya et se dirigea vers la porte. Sonna._

_Surprise. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire._

" Ça ne va pas Gregory? Tu as quelque chose à me dire? "

" Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, maman. Il est temps d'amadouer le Cerbère, d'amadouer ses trois têtes... "

" Gregory, tu délires, de quoi parles-tu? Tu as encore abusé de tes médicaments? "

" Je ne prends plus de vicodin maman. Ça fait partie des choses dont nous devons parler. "

" Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. On a trouvé quelque chose pour te soulager autrement? "

" Là, un verre de whisky me ferait plaisir. Tu peux t'en prendre un aussi, je crois que ça aiderait... "

_Elle trembla un peu en les servant, sans poser plus de questions._  
_L'un en face de l'autre, ils burent silencieusement. Il eut pitié d'elle et se pencha en avant pour lui saisir les mains._

" J'ai été hospitalisé trois mois en hôpital psychiatrique, pour me désintoxiquer de la vicodin, et pour régler d'autres problèmes psychologiques. "

_Une de ses mains rejoignit spontanément sa bouche alors qu'elle étouffait un sanglot violent. Elle n'arriva pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il la débarrassa de son verre et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça et elle se laissa faire._

" Ça va maintenant... Ne t'inquiète pas. Pardon... Ça va aller? "

_Elle opina de la tête, alors que des larmes s'écoulaient doucement sur ses joues. Elle lui caressa la joue, le même geste tendre que Lisa._

" C'est... C'est la mort de ton père? Je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à faire un discours... C'était... inhumain... Personne ne m'a rien dit... Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. James m'a dit que tu étais parti en voyage, que tu voulais faire le point. Et puis après il m'a dit que ton téléphone était coupé, que tu ne répondais pas... J'ai eu tellement peur... Mais il m'a dit que tu allais bien. Et j'ai confiance en James et en Lisa. "

_Entendre ce prénom dit si simplement par elle le poussa instinctivement à lui donner une bonne nouvelle pour compenser le premier coup donné..._

" Nous vivons ensemble, Lisa et moi. "

_Elle eut un long soupir de soulagement. Et un sourire remplaça ses larmes._

" Je suis tellement contente!! Oh Greg! "

_Elle le serra fort dans ses bras en l'embrassant._

" Alors j'ai enfin une petite-fille... Il va falloir lui préparer une chambre ici! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite fille! Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureuse!! Et j'aime beaucoup Lisa, elle prend toujours de mes nouvelles! Elle m'envoie des photos, ses petits mots, comme James! Je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit avec toi, et pas avec James! Même si j'aime James! Vous comptez vous marier? "

_Il s'écarta un peu :_  
" Eh doucement! Nous venons juste de nous mettre ensemble vraiment... Nous n'en sommes pas au mariage! Doucement! Calme-toi... "

" Tu as raison, je m'emballe... Mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles mieux. même si je suis triste que tu aies dû en passer par tout ça pour y arriver. " _Son visage s'assombrit un instant._ " Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi calme, finalement. il y a moins de colère en toi? Tu as commencé à faire la paix? Hein mon Gregory? "

_House attrapa son verre et en but une longue gorgée._

" C'est sûr que je me sens plutôt pas mal, mais bon, on a du temps pour en discuter... Sauf si tu veux que je parte dès ce soir... Tu as peut-être un amant caché dans un placard et tu as peur qu'il étouffe... "

" Gregory! Voyons! Je suis ta mère! "

" Et alors? Justement... Si tu pouvais être heureuse, au lieu de rester seule et après la vie que tu as eue avec papa... Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. "

_Elle lui tapa sur le bras _: " Gregory, ce n'est pas parce que ton père et toi ne vous entendiez pas qu'il en était de même entre lui et moi. "

_Ils se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Il l'aida à faire son lit dans la chambre d'amis. Elle lui caressait souvent la joue en passant à côté de lui. _  
_Il pensait sans arrêt à ce qu'elle avait dit. S'ils s'entendaient si bien, pourquoi avait-elle eu besoin de prendre un amant?_

_Il était allé se coucher tôt, épuisé par cette première prise de contact._  
_Il n'avait pas envie d'y passer deux semaines. Lisa lui manquait déjà. Et curieusement, il pouvait se l'avouer à lui-même, ça n'engageait à rien, Rachel aussi._  
_Plus encore ce soir que n'importe quel autre jour, il se sentait proche de cette enfant qui était adoptée, dont on n'avait pas voulu..._  
_Il avait appelé Lisa, allongé sur son lit... Il avait mal._  
_Ils avaient un peu discuté._  
_Il connecterait son ordinateur le lendemain._  
_La nuit fut agitée de cauchemars... _  
_Il souffrait, il criait, Amber revenait et lui plantait des couteaux dans la jambe, et elle tournait, elle tournait... Et son père l'enfermait dans un placard pour l'empêcher de hurler et l'étouffait avec des oreillers._

_Il se réveilla en sueur... A bout de souffle, un oreiller sur sa tête qu'il serrait à s'étouffer..._

_Il se leva péniblement pour aller vers sa salle-de-bain. Une nuit tellement traumatisante qu'il n'avait même pas eu d'érection au réveil!!_  
_Il n'allait pas faire durer cette aventure plus que de raison._  
_Après tout, sa mère était responsable de ces secrets, elle lui devait des explications, elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait été amoureuse d'un autre, qu'elle avait succombé à un charme, à une douceur, qu'il était le fruit d'un amour et d'une passion_...


	21. Le Cerbère II: La vérité dévoilée

_Il attaqua : _

" Bon, Maman, Ce n'est pas que la vie soit courte c'est que le temps passe vite! "

_Sa mère le regarda, étonnée par ce bonjour un peu abrupt._  
" Bonjour Gregory! "

" Bonjour Maman. "

" Je sais que tu es un ours, mais tu pourrais tout de même un minimum te montrer civilisé. Comment Lisa supporte-t-elle ça? "

" Maman, Lisa me supporte depuis tellement longtemps... Elle m'aime comme ça... Mais je voulais te parler de quelque chose qui me préoccupe depuis si longtemps qu'il faut que ça sorte ".

_Sa mère s'assit en face de lui. Ils se réchauffaient tous les deux les mains autour de leur tasse de café._  
" Tu me fais peur quand tu me parles comme ça. "

" Tu m'as dit hier soir que papa et toi vous entendiez très bien alors que je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. "

_Elle sourit, visiblement soulagée._  
" Oui, j'ai toujours aimé ton père et je crois qu'il m'a toujours aimée aussi, dès notre rencontre. Chaque instant avec lui reste gravé dans ma mémoire. Même les plus mauvais moments. "

" Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas son fils? "

_Son sourire se figea._  
" Mais tu es son fils, Gregory... "

_Ça y est, elle le regardait comme le fils juste sorti de l'asile, à qui elle allait expliquer calmement et posément une belle histoire._

_Il la coupa donc :_  
" Ne te fatigue pas. je sais depuis un bon moment que je ne suis pas Biologiquement son fils, j'ai prélevé de l'ADN sur lui, et il y a 0% de chance pour qu'il ait été mon père. Voilà! Alors maintenant tu me dis la vérité, ou pas, mais tu ne me racontes rien d'idiot. "

_Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre..._  
_Cinq longues minutes de silence plus tard._

" Je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de te dire que j'ai pris un amant parce que ton père me rendait malheureuse. Toute cette histoire était censée rester secrète, une histoire entre lui et moi. "

" J'ai le droit de savoir qui sont mes vrais parents... "

" Tu veux toujours savoir la Vérité, cette sacro-sainte Vérité!! "  
_Cria-t-elle._ " Mais mon pauvre garçon, la vérité n'existe pas, il n'y a que des vérités. Et je n'ai pas à étaler ma vie intime comme ça. "

_Il se leva en renversant sa chaise :_  
" Et moi je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour comprendre pourquoi Papa m'aimait, ne m'aimait plus, pourquoi il me tapait, pourquoi vous aviez en effet l'air de vous entendre, pourquoi tu étais triste, et pourquoi tu le laissais m'enfermer tout un été à la maison. "

_Elle se mit à pleurer._  
" Tu étais notre fils Gregory, que tu le veuilles ou non, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile pour lui! Malheureusement, tu ressemblais à John, qui était un des meilleurs amis de ton père, et qui était lui aussi marié. Ça a été difficile par moments. "

_House se rassit :_  
" Il était au courant depuis combien de temps? "

_Elle essuya ses larmes et redressa la tête, regardant son fils dans les yeux._  
" Puisque tu veux LA VERITE, je vais te la donner. "

_Elle prit une profonde inspiration et subitement, House ne fut plus tout à fait aussi sûr de vouloir savoir. Il s'accrocha à la table._

" Nous voulions des enfants, plusieurs enfants. Et puis... Ton père n'a jamais eu d'éjaculation... "

" Aspermie? Mais c'est presque toujours une éjaculation rétrograde, ça part dans la vessie... Il suffit de... "

" Oui Gregory, je sais que tu es médecin... Ça va, j'avais remarqué, mais à l'époque, pas d'éjaculation, c'était pas de bébé. Point. "

_Elle venait de le rembarrer assez sèchement et il décida de ne plus l'interrompre._

" Alors comme John me complimentait toujours, il était toujours charmant, mais pas lourd malgré tout... "  
_Elle soupira..._  
" Ton père m'a dit de me laisser séduire quand il partirait en déplacement long, et d'essayer de tomber enceinte avec lui. "

" Ha... "  
_Il s'affala sur la chaise, la bouche grande ouverte de saisissement._

" Tu voulais savoir. "

" Je croyais... Je croyais que tu... Je croyais qu'il y avait une histoire d'amour... "

_Elle secoua la tête._  
" Tu es intelligent Gregory, mais de temps en temps, tu ne comprends rien à rien, et surtout à l'amour. " _Elle soupira _" Il y avait une histoire d'amour, mais entre ton père et moi. Même si ça ne te satisfait pas. "

" Et lui, John? Il est au courant? "

" Non, il n'a jamais rien su. Ou bien il a été très discret. Mais je pense qu'il n'a pas su. Et il était marié. Donc il n'avait pas envie de savoir, je suppose. Et il a des enfants aussi. Que des garçons. Cinq, six avec toi. "

" J'ai cinq frères? "

_C'était de pire en pire._

" Il est catholique. Pratiquant. Pro-life. Il a eu de nombreuses maîtresses, je pense. Mais gentil. "

" Un faux-cul donc. "

" Oui, complètement. C'était le meilleur candidat. Et vraiment charmant en plus. "

" Mais comment as-tu pu... Si tu aimais Papa? "

_House était anéanti. Complètement._

" Justement parce que je l'aimais, je faisais comme si c'était lui, c'est tout, je fermais les yeux. Et je ne t'en dirai pas plus, parce que ça ne te concerne plus. "

" Il était là à l'enterrement de Papa? "

" Oui "

" C'est celui qui ressemble à Sean Connery, nous avons la même tache sur le cuir chevelu... "

" Oui, c'est ça. Il est veuf maintenant. Il nous arrive de jouer au bridge ensemble, avec d'autres amis. "

" Mes frères? "

" Tous vivants. Ils ont tous de bonnes situations. Mais Gregory, s'il te plaît, ne me pose plus de question maintenant. Je suis fatiguée. "

_Il se leva sans un regard pour elle. Prit sa canne, et alla se promener un peu au milieu des autres maisons._  
_Il avait envie de faire son sac et de partir aussitôt._

_Il s'assit au jardin public et composa le numéro de Cuddy :_  
" Dis, j'ai envie de partir... Mais ce ne serait pas bien. Viens me rejoindre avec Rachel. J'ai besoin de vous deux. "


	22. Le Cerbère III:Réconfort familiale

**Et voici deux chapitres de plus.**

**merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il refermait son téléphone et repartait vers la maison._  
_Il réussit à se connecter au réseau de la maison et commença à fouiller._  
_Sa mère arriva dans le salon._

_Sans tourner la tête, il lui dit :_  
" Lisa et Rachel arrivent ce soir. Je vais les chercher à l'aéroport à 20H. "

" Nous dînerons ensemble ?" _Demanda-t-elle, la voix angoissée._

_Il se retourna vers elle et se leva pour la rejoindre. Elle faisait misérable, les yeux rougis, les mains nerveuses._

_Il la prit dans ses bras._  
" Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, je ne serais pas là, ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité. Donc tu as bien fait. "

_Elle eut un sanglot nerveux._  
" Je sais bien que l'insémination n'existait pas... N'empêche, c'est dur... "

" Ça aurait pu être pire pour toi... Nous avions pensé à un collègue homosexuel... "

_Il secoua la tête, accablé._

_Pendant le repas, sa mère l'avait interrogé sur sa relation avec Lisa. Depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, s'ils vivaient sous_  
_le même toit._

- Non maman, pas encore...mais j'y pense, je passe pratiquement tout mon temps chez elle maintenant.  
- Tu as enfin trouvé la bonne personne, je suis contente pour toi,_ elle hésita_, ton père aussi aurait été heureux pour toi.  
- Si tu le dis....la voiture est en état?  
- Bien sûr, je conduis encore tu sais, j'ai passé ma visite il y a deux mois, j'ai encore le droit de conduire. _Dit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment sur le bras. _  
- Dans ce cas je vais la prendre, il faut que j'achète un lit pour Rachel, elle est encore trop petite pour dormir dans un grand lit.  
- Bonne idée, je vais venir avec toi...Il va lui falloir quelques jeux pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.  
- Maman c'est inutile, elle est...  
- Pas de discutions jeune-homme! Je viens et puis c'est tout!  
- D'accord, je me rends.

_House était donc parti avec sa mère, ils avaient acheté et des tas d'affaires qu'il trouvait inutile ...mais pas sa mère. Il la laissa faire, ça la rendait heureuse de gâter sa futur__e petite fille. _

_A la question de savoir où serait monté le lit, sa mère lui répondit sans hésiter._

- Dans ton ancienne chambre.  
- Parfait,_ répondit-il laconique._

_Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine, rien n'avait changé en quinze ans, depuis sa dernière visite. Les meubles, lit, bureau, étagères étaient contre un mur, recouvert d'un grand tissu blanc. Tout le reste, livres, jouets, poster__s__ avaient depuis longtemps disparu. Mais bizarrement cette fois-ci, cela le perturba,_ _ce vide lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un avait voulut faire disparaître toute trace de son passage dans cette maison._

_Il essaya de garder une expression neutre sur son visage, mais à son expression, il sut qu'elle avait vu son trouble, et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser seul._

_Il monta donc le lit, le plaçant entre les deux fenêtres, il y logeait juste. Il sourit en pensant que la première personne qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour il monterait un lit d'enfant dans son ancienne chambre, aurait eu droit à une très vive dénégation et se serait vu traitée d'abrutie._

_Il descendit prévenir sa mère, il la trouva dans la cuisine, elle faisait des cookies. Il trempa son doigt dans la pâte et reçut un coup de spatule sur la main. Et enfin lui et elle échangèrent leur premier vrai sourire de simple complicité depuis son arrivée la veille. _

_Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit dans le salon. S'installa dans le fauteuil, son portable sur les genoux. Il regarda l'heure, 17h30, encore 2h30 avant leur arrivée, ce qui lui laissait deux heures devant lui._

_Il continua ce qu'il avait commençait le matin même. Se renseigner sur son géniteur et ses demi-frères. Pour cela il avait le nom de famille Pierce, une famille de bon catholique irlandais. Ensuite il s'était inscrit sur Facebook et fut surpris d'y retrouver beaucoup de ses collègues médecins, américains ou étrangers. Et ils étalaient leur vie, leur passion, leurs hobbies, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Il se contenta dans un premier temps de marquer toutes les pages qui parlaient d'eux, il lirait tout plus tard._

_A 19h15 il partit pour l'aéroport, et arriva juste à temps. Il les attendait avec impatience, guettant leur apparition. Enfin il les vit, Rachel le reconnu et cria aussitôt son prénom._

- Geg bibi...

_Il serra automatiquement mère et fille dans ses bras quand elles furent près de lui, à la grande surprise de Lisa, c'était la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi affectueux en public. Lisa s'écarta un peu et le regarda, inquiète._

- Ca va?  
- Maintenant que vous êtes là, oui_, répondit-il en prenant Rachel dans ses bras. _  
_- _On en parlera plus tard, allons chercher les bagages,_ avisant le chariot_.  
_-_ Je me suis dit que tu avais dû déménager toute ta maison donc oui, _se moqua-t-il,_ j'ai pensé qu'un chariot serait utile.

_Dix minutes plus tard ils quittaient le parking de l'aéroport._

_Durant tout le trajet Rachel ne cessa de parler. House comprit qu'il était question de canard, d'ours et aller savoir pourquoi de pyjama. Le tout raconté d'un ton très sérieux._

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas se coucher de bonne heure ce soir.  
- Elle a dormi tout le vol, elle est en pleine forme!  
- Bah, un petit coup sec derrière la nuque comme pour les lapins et au dodo! _répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire devant l'expression outrée de Lisa._  
- Ca ne t'embête pas que Rachel dorme avec nous?  
- Mademoiselle à son petit lit et plein d'autres trucs qui l'attendent, _dit-il sur un ton pompeux._  
- Il ne fallait pas! C'est comme pour le siège auto, j'aurais pu m'asseoir à l'arrière avec elle.  
- On ne discute pas! Les House sont têtus, le lit c'est moi, le reste c'est ma mère, elle est folle de joie à l'idée de dorloter Rachel.

_Ils arrivèrent enfin, à peine la voiture arrêtée dans l'allée, Blythe sortit de chez elle et s'avança vers la voiture._ _Lisa remarqua le petit soupir de Greg, et lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien se passer._  
_Et effectivement tout se passa bien, les deux femmes s'appréciaient déjà l'une l'autre, et Blythe était ravie de considérer Lisa comme sa belle-fille. Rachel, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, regarda un moment cette vieille femme avec curiosité, sous l'œil amusé de "ses parents". Puis elle se précipita vers elle en criant "mémé" et lui attrapant la main. _

- Venez, rentrons, le repas est prêt, _s'adressant à Rachel_, tu viens?  
- Oui! À faim, moi!

_Lisa prit deux sacs, House prit les derniers bagages et les suivit. Le repas se passa à merveille, rien d'extraordinaire, mais délicieux. Bien sûr Rachel se sentant le centre d'intérêt fit quelques caprices, sans conséquences. Elle eut même droit à un cookie à la fin du repas. House en profita pour en chiper un au passage. Ce qui lui valut une tape sur la main de la part de sa mère et d'un rire moqueur de la part de Lisa._

_Alors que Lisa montait leurs bagages avec Blythe, Rachel partit explorer son nouveau territoire sous la surveillance de House. Il aimait cette petite, doucement ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser l'un l'autre. Il vit l'heure 23h45._

- Allez au dodo bébé.  
- A pu bébé, a filleuh!_ protesta-t-elle._  
_- _Bien, alors il est temps d'aller au dodo pour les petites filles.

_La montée à l'étage fut longue, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber avec Rachel dans les bras, donc la petite grimpait fièrement les marches une à une, House juste derrière elle. Lisa qui allait descendre la chercher, vit ce qui se passait et laissa faire. Elle attrapa sa fille quand elle arriva en haut des marches. House les accompagna jusque dans la chambre, et vit le "fameux pyjama", il était nouveau avec des canards et des petits ours dessus._

_Rachel fit un gros bisou, à sa mère, à "Geg" et à sa "mémé" qui venait de les rejoindre. Puis se coucha sans rien dire, fermant automatiquement les yeux en serrant son doudou, un petit singe en peluche, contre elle._

_Blythe souhaita bonne nuit à son fils et à Lisa et partit se coucher. Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient eux aussi couchés._

_Silencieux. Côte-à-côte. Pensifs._  
_Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il l'entoura de son bras. L'embrassa dans le cou._

" C'est dur à ce point? Vous avez parlé de ta désintox? De... "

" Oui. De nous aussi. Et de ... mes pères... "

_Elle se redressa pour le regarder :_  
" Ne me dis pas que c'était un couple à trois, tout de même! "

_Il la serra dans ses bras en pouffant. Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble avant de s'embrasser..._

" Non, ça va... Pas à ce point... Mais comment as-tu pu penser ça? Voyons Lisa... C'est ma mère... " _Dit-il_ ... " Remarque... "

_Il prit une profonde inspiration _: " Mon père souffrait d'anéjaculation... Et à l'époque, ben... On ne savait pas que ça repart en général vers la vessie, alors... Ils ont imaginé... Ma mère a couché avec un bellâtre catholique pratiquant irlandais, qui avait déjà cinq fils, avec l'accord de mon père! "

_Il avait sorti la dernière phrase d'une seule traite, comme le plus gros péché du monde..._  
_Elle se mordit les lèvres et le voyant souffrir, l'embrassa doucement sur la joue._

" Je comprends... Mais... Tu sais... C'était une grande preuve d'amour... "

_Il se recula et la scruta _: " Tu trouves? Mais mon père a dû en crever de me voir jour après jour! "

" Ceci explique peut-être cela, Greg... Mais il t'aimait. Et ils s'aimaient. Tu ne peux pas faire ça si tu n'aimes pas. Tu es un enfant de l'amour! Il faut que tu en sois conscient! "

_Il secoua la tête en souriant :_ " Viens me faire un câlin ma romantique attardée " _Il l'agrippa sous les fesses pour qu'elle vienne s'installer sur lui quand ils entendirent Rachel se mettre à hurler..._

" Oh, quelle journée... Décidément... "

_Elle se précipita vers la chambre du bébé qui était assise, terrorisée, visiblement très mal dans ce décor inconnu. Après cinq minutes de câlins, quand Cuddy essaya de la remettre au lit, elle s'accrocha en poussant un long cri _" Mammmmm "...

" Allez, tu m'aides, on va ramener le lit dans notre chambre. Je tire, tu pousses... Allez Attila, retourne dans ton lit, on va faire une promenade.

_Le lit sur la carpette glissa effectivement très bien sur le parquet ciré jusqu'à la chambre._

" Bon, maintenant, Rachel, tu arrêtes de faire ton bébé et tu dors! Papa et Maman ont des trucs importants à faire... "

" Té pas papa té Guég "

" Je suis Papa si je veux! " _dit-il en toisant les deux filles avec une rougeur aux joues..._

" Et toi, là, commence pas à parler mariage comme ma mère!! Je vous vois arriver avec votre romantisme de femelles... "  
_Cuddy se moquait ouvertement de lui maintenant, ainsi que Rachel, qui ne savait pas pourquoi, mais qui suivait sa mère..._

"Je suis cerné... Je vais aller voir mes frères si ça continue... un environnement de mecs... "

_Cuddy éclata de rire _: " Tu ne supporterais pas ça très longtemps mon beau coq! "

" Non mais... Et arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! Sinon toi je te ramène dans ma chambre et toi, là, je te prive de bibi... "

" Bibi gueg! "  
_Il grommela quand elle lui mit un coup de tête dans le nez._

_Dix minutes plus tard, elle dormait enfin. Ils étaient dans le noir._

" On en était où, déjà? "  
" Là, je crois... "

_Elle vint se rasseoir sur lui, doucement..._

" J'aime bien quand tu n'as pas de petit boxer sous ta nuisette "

_Rachel bougea..._

" Chuuuut "

_Ils s'enfouirent sous la couette, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce qui était compliqué car les lattes en bois du lit grinçaient au moindre mouvement un peu lourd..._  
_La petite grognait de plus en plus._


	23. Le Cerbère IV: Tels pères, tels fils

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

_Lisa attrapa Greg par la main et l'entraina hors du lit. Puis hors de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte... _  
_Il chuchota en pouffant_: " nous sommes tout nus dans le couloir "...  
_Elle s'arrêta, se plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa tout en lui caressant le sexe..._  
" Pas làààà "  
" Docteur House, tu n'aimes plus le risque? Tu deviens vieux... Tu as peur que ta maman te mette une fessée? ..."

_Elle riait en l'attisant. Il la poussa vers sa chambre de jeune homme. Il allait fermer la porte, mais elle l'en empêcha :_ " Je veux pouvoir l'entendre. "  
" Menteuse! Tu veux jouer avec le feu... "

_Elle était sûr qu'il rougissait._  
" Non, je suis une femme respectable, une maman... Porte ouverte... Ahhh ! "

_Il venait de la pousser sur le lit. Elle se redressait pour le saisir et l'amener sur elle mais il détacha ses mains, la repoussa de nouveau, et la retourna comme on retourne une crêpe. Elle protesta pour le principe._  
" Attrape l'oreiller, accroche-toi et mords, femme respectable ",_ lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en se penchant sur elle, juste avant de se redresser, et de la tirer, alors qu'elle avait saisi l'oreiller, anticipant ce qui allait suivre. Elle était maintenant les genoux au bord du lit, les fesses tendues vers lui, qui ne faisait que la deviner grâce à la veilleuse ourson à la prise électrique. Il lui embrassa doucement chaque fesse, faisant trainer ses mains le long de son dos, des épaules jusqu'aux reins, avant de se guider lentement en elle, lui arrachant un long soupir._  
_Il fit de lents va-et-vient, la sentit s'humidifier et venir davantage à sa rencontre._  
_Elle soupirait de bonheur, après une légère appréhension au départ, mais il allait toujours doucement. Des frissons la parcouraient. Elle sentait son ventre s'embraser, le sexe glisser lentement, doucement, trop doucement maintenant, pas assez profondément... Il faisait exprès... Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit... Et elle, elle voulait jouer avec le feu, elle voulait qu'il expulse son stress en elle, sur elle, elle voulait le faire crier, elle voulait qu'il se montre, qu'il n'ait plus jamais peur..._  
_Elle remua d'abord doucement les fesses, en une invite pressente à un peu plus de profondeur..._

_Il essaya de la maîtriser en lui maintenant les hanches... Mais elle gémit de protestation, sciemment... Quémandant... _" Plus fort, viens ... Oh Greg, viens plus fort "

_Il essaya de résister... C'était tellement excitant quand elle faisait ça... Il avait l'impression d'être un dieu. Elle recula brutalement et s'empala sur lui en criant. Il se rattrapa à ses hanches, sentant de légers spasmes... Ressortit, attendit qu'elle proteste, et la repénétra profondément... Elle cria de nouveau..._

" Si tu oublies de mordre l'oreiller, je vais aller plus doucement ",_ murmura-t-il en se penchant en avant, caressant ses seins aux tétons dressés au passage._

_Elle se souleva sur ses mains, tourna la tête pour qu'il l'embrasse, et murmura _" J'obéis, mais viens fort... " _Avec cette voix si sensuelle qu'il n'eût qu'une envie lui aussi, lui obéir..._  
_Un coup, le balancement de son corps à sa rencontre, un autre, encore, les deux corps qui se percutent, encore et encore, les cris étouffés, les mâchoires serrées pour lui...Tellement chaude, tellement brulante, tellement accueillante et trempée. Elle hurla, sans aucune retenue tandis qu'il se déversait en elle, en criant lui aussi, avant de se rendre compte, un instant plus tard, qu'il y avait de la lumière dans le couloir..._

_Il se retourna à temps pour voir sa mère, un grand sourire aux lèvres..._  
_Ce qui accéléra la débandade. Lisa se détacha souplement de lui et sourit..._

_Il s'assit sur le lit..._  
" Ce sont les coups dans le mur qui m'ont réveillée. Tu es bien le fils de ton père... "  
_Et elle partit._

_Lisa éclata de rire devant l'air stupéfait de House, bouche bée._  
" Le fils de ton père... C'est de famille, la libido débordante, alors... "

_Elle le tira vers sa poitrine._  
" Mais quel père? " r_épéta-t-il plusieurs fois._.. " C'est inhumain de dire des trucs pareils "...  
" Et si c'était les deux? "

- Non ! Mais ça va pas !...Remarque ils s'appellent tous les deux John.  
- Hé bien comme ça ta mère ne risquait pas de se tromper en criant le prénom de ton père !  
- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu le fais exprès ? C'est…je…on arrête de parler de ça !  
- D'accord, _elle le serra plus fort contre elle_, ça te gêne tant que ça ?  
- Lisa ! c'est ma mère tout de même.  
- Oui, mais le grand garçon que tu es doit comprendre que « sa maman » est avant tout « une femme ».  
- Je sais, mais….c'est pas facile. Viens allons nous coucher.

_Lorsque Lisa se réveilla, elle regarda d'abord l'heure, 9h20, pas étonnant qu'elle se sente reposée. Il ne lui arrivait jamais de dormir aussi tard. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Greg et le petit lit qui faute de place se trouvait de son côté. Elle sourit, il avait un bras qui passait entre les barreaux, et sa main était fermement tenue par les deux petites mains de Rachel. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit enfila un Kimono de soie rouge et noire assorti à sa nuisette, mit ses chausson et quitta la chambre._

_Elle retrouva Blythe dans la cuisine. Cette dernière la salua avec un large sourire, qu'elle lui rendit._

- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé…  
- La prochaine fois pensez à tirer le lit de contre le mur. Répondit-elle en riant  
- J'y penserai.  
- Comment va notre grand garçon ?  
- Légèrement perturbé, il n'arrive pas à voir la femme en vous.  
- Rien de bien surprenant à cela, par contre les garçons ont une autre image de leur père.  
- Oui, et avec ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, l'image risque d'être très expressive.

_Les deux femmes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. _

_Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Rachel s'était réveillée et s'appliquait à ce que papa fasse pareil. Pour ce faire elle essayait de tirer sur son bras en disant._

- Papa aubout !  
- Hummm….  
- Aubout ! aubout ! PAPAPAPAPA ! Paaaaa  
- Hé c'est bon Attila, t'as réussi, _grogna House_

_Il se redressa et attrapa Rachel, qui se tenait maintenant debout, et la fit basculer dans le lit. Emporté par le poids de la petite il retomba en arrière, Rachel sur sa poitrine. La petite trouvant ça très amusant se mit à rire. House aussi, cependant il renifla d'un air suspect vers la couche. Et soupira en regardant Rachel droit dans les yeux._

- Comment un petit bout comme toi arrive à fabriquer un truc qui pue autant ?  
- Papa bibi !  
- Ok, viens, on fait un câlin et après on change la couche !

_Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux en haut de l'escalier. Pas question pour lui de la porter et il n'était pas certain que Rachel puisse descendre toute seule. Et puis de toute façon la petite était cramponnée à sa jambe, elle non plus trouvait que ce n'était pas prudent apparemment. Alors il sourit en s'asseyant sur la première marche. Il plaça Rachel sur lui, bien calée contre lui, passant son bras droit devant elle pour la retenir. Il descendit les marche sur les fesses, comme un enfant, ce qui finit par le faire rire et Rachel aussi. Ce n'est quand arrivant à la dernière marche qu'il se rendit compte que sa mère et Lisa les observaient de la cuisine. Il aida la petite à se lever qui aussitôt se précipita vers sa mère. Il se leva à son tour et entra dans la cuisine._

- Alors comment vont les deux femmes de ma vie ce matin ? demanda-t-il en les embrassant toutes les deux sur les joues.

_Les femmes de sa vie allaient fort bien... Les trois s'entendaient à merveille. Une espèce de paix l'envahit et c'était assez étrange. Il n'avait plus peur._  
_Elles se tournèrent vers lui en l'entendant soupirer._

-" Ça ne va pas Gregory? " _demanda sa mère, inquiète._

- " Si, ça va... C'est curieux... Mais ça va... Je n'ai pas l'habitude... C'est tout..."

- " Quand tout va bien, Greg s'arrange pour créer des orages. Une bonne crise. Un objectif un peu fou...Des moyens pas "catholiques", et il respire... N'est-ce pas mon chéri?... "  
_Elle éclata de rire devant sa grimace..._

- " En parlant de "pas catholique", tu m'as dit que tu voyais mon géniteur au bridge, je n'y joue pas, mais j'aimerais le voir, autrement que de loin... "

_Voyant sa mère blêmir, il continua, sans pitié aucune._

" Je sais bien que ça ne t'arrange pas, et tu sais que je suis du genre incontrôlable, en plus... Mais justement, il serait plus judicieux de ta part d'être là que de me laisser résoudre ça à ma façon, tu ne crois pas? " _Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique_...

_Lisa lui fit les gros yeux, une grimace qui fit éclater de rire Rachel_.

- " Vous voyez, Blythe, dès que ça va, il faut qu'il casse l'ambiance ! C'est tout le temps comme ça!! "

_Elle lui tapa sur le bras._

- " Non, pas tout le temps. Je ne casse pas toujours l'ambiance... Ma chérie... Je la réchauffe même souvent... " _Il lui fit un sourire grimaçant_. " Chérie... "

-" Un jour il me demandera en mariage en m'offrant un cactus, vous verrez... A moins que... "

- " Je n'ai pas envie de me marier. D'abord... Je n'ai pas envie de faire de grands serments, à Dieu ou quelqu'un d'autre! D'abord, je ne suis pas fichu de croire en Dieu, alors en une femme... Aïeuhhh! Rachel, Maman n'arrête pas de me taper!! "

- " Bibi Gueg!! "

- " Ça va pas! Tu es pleine de bave chocolatée, c'est dégueulasse... Nan, soutiens-moi, juste... "

- " Bibi papaaa "

- " Nan, pas papa non plus... Vous êtes chiantes... Je veux voir à quoi je vais ressembler plus tard... Et me rendre compte si c'est un vrai con ou un demi-con... "

- " Grégory! Il est très intelligent, très brillant... C'était un spécialiste du chiffre, et encore maintenant, il est le meilleur dans tous les tournois de bridge! "

- " Tu es encore amoureuse... " _Railla-t-il_

- " Mais non! Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse de lui! Je n'ai aimé que ton père! " _Protesta-t-elle,_ _les joues empourprées..._

- " House, ça va, ça suffit!... Arrête... " _Intervint Cuddy._

- " Lisa, je veux voir cet homme et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ça! Je veux voir et juger... Et ce serait une grande preuve de non stupidité que de m'accompagner... "

_Cuddy se mordit les lèvres en secouant la tête, désolée pour Blythe._

_Celle-ci redressa fièrement la tête, regarda son fils et lâcha :_

- " D'accord, ce soir, vers 17 H, il y a comme tous les samedis un repas dansant organisé au club, après quelques parties amicales. Je vais téléphoner pour savoir si nous pouvons venir tous les quatre. "

- " Non, juste toi et moi, je ne veux pas imposer ça à Lisa et Rachel! "

- " Tu nous as fait venir pour que nous regardions la télé devant un plateau repas un samedi soir, alors que tu vas à une soirée? Tu te fous de moi, là? "

_Cuddy avait les mains sur les hanches, le regard mauvais, la voix glaciale. Une sonnerie_ _d'alarme résonna dans son cerveau_ :

- " Attention, tu vas être privé de gâterie si tu continues tes conneries... "

_Il sourit..._

-" C'était pour vous épargner des vieux joueurs de bridge, ma chérie... Je t'assure... "

_Les yeux mi-fermés, une moue dubitative aux lèvres... _

- " Mouais... je pense que tes motivations sont tout sauf innocentes... Je veux voir ce géniteur aussi... Une vague envie de voir une partie de tes gènes... De savoir d'où tu tiens ton génie manipulatoire!! Mon chéri... "

- " De ma mère, bien sûr... " _répondit-il en grimaçant vers celle-ci_...

_Rachel se mit à brailler sur ces entrefaites, jetant son gobelet d'eau à House qui éclata de rire..._


	24. Le Cerbère V : Détente et rencontre

Voici une suite, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Après une journée centrée sur Rachel, son extraordinaire capacité à faire tourner House en bourrique, et son goût immodéré pour les bébêtes (le zoo étant toujours une valeur sûre), ils commencèrent à se préparer en silence, pendant la sieste de la petite._  
_Il la regardait se doucher, admiratif... Et pensif... Assis sur un fauteuil..._  
_Elle sentait son stress, il électrisait la pièce. Toute la journée, il avait évité les femmes et s'était réfugié avec Rachel..._  
_Elle allait le décontracter un peu... Le stress ne lui valait rien... Il allait être inutilement agressif._

_Elle continuait de se laver, mais avec des gestes plus caressants, insistant longuement sur ses seins, son sexe et ses fesses... Elle vit apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et se mordit langoureusement les siennes, avant de sortir doucement sa langue pour les humecter..._  
_Elle arrêta l'eau et tendit la main pour une serviette. Il la lui donna. Et la regarda se sécher, se caresser..._

" Continue... ", _Lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, les yeux vrillés sur lui. Elle lâcha sa serviette et lui envoya avec le pied... Descendit lentement sa main gauche vers son sexe tout en se caressant les seins, la bouche entrouverte... Son majeur frôla son clitoris et son souffle se fit plus profond. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Son regard perçant lui tordait le ventre. Il ne regardait pas ses mains, seulement ses yeux. Elle s'effleura à peine et fut prise au dépourvu par un orgasme très violent, qui lui scia les jambes. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, hypnotisée. Et se baissa lentement pour s'agenouiller devant lui. Il la releva pour l'embrasser, les yeux fermés cette fois. Sa main glissa dans sa fente. Elle gémit longuement et eut un soubresaut quand deux doigts s'insinuèrent dans son sexe. Elle cria dans sa bouche quand un second orgasme la prit, et tomba à genou, sans force, le souffle profond, le visage entre ses cuisses, son membre palpitant contre sa joue. _

_Il guida sa bouche vers son sexe. Elle obéit docilement, le regardant une dernière fois avant d'absorber son gland avec amour. Il guidait sa bouche, l'incitant à accélérer puis à ralentir... Elle le léchait, avec le plat de la langue, puis l'absorbait longuement, l'aspirait, s'aidant ou non de sa main, tandis que l'autre main caressait longuement, lentement ses bourses, pratiquant un massage régulier et de plus en plus circulaire entre l'anus et les testicules..._  
_Il respirait de plus en plus profondément, se décalant de plus en plus sur la chaise pour la laisser exprimer tout son art de la fellation sur lui... _  
_Le langoureux massage de la prostate déclencha une longue éjaculation, très douce, par petites vagues, suivie d'un orgasme lui aussi en vagues longues, la bouche de son aimée l'aspirant longuement jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Puis restant doucement en place jusqu'au retour d'une respiration normale..._

- " Tu m'as fait quoi, là? " _lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle était monté sur sa jambe valide, lovée contre lui..;_

- " Ça s'appelle "Tuina", c'est un massage de la prostate... " _Elle eut un petit rire..._ " La prochaine fois, si tu veux... Je fais un massage interne... "

_Il sourit en enfouissant la tête dans ses cheveux... _  
- " Ah oui, je veux bien... je suis bien décontracté, là... Je vais être tout gentil avec ma mère, et mon père... Un ange... D'ailleurs j'ai entendu des ailes faire flap-flap... "

- " C'est le bonus de retour alors, si tu es sage... "

- " Je ne peux plus éjaculer, là, je crois... "

- " Tant mieux... Tu auras de bien meilleurs orgasmes... "

- " Le taoïsme... Le yoga tantrique... Ce sont des trucs à approfondir... On va se remettre aux études, on va ... "

- " Etudier... Expérimenter... Tester... Ça va être notre objectif de tous les jours... "

- " Un sacerdoce... Et tu vas commencer à devoir déléguer un peu au sein de l'hôpital... je sais, c'est dur, mais... Les études avant tout... Une assistante... C'est indispensable... Et un responsable juridique... "

- " J'adore apprendre... "

_On les guida vers une grande table de huit où leurs noms étaient inscrits... Alternance des femmes et des hommes. _  
_Rachel allait bénéficier d'un petit rehausseur et serait placée entre House et le " Père Pierce ". _  
_Lisa se trouvait en face de lui, juste à côté de John Pierce, Blythe étant à sa gauche. Le maître d'hôtel rassura immédiatement Cuddy en lui disant qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème pour la changer de place si la petite avait besoin de sa maman et de son papa. _  
_" Le père Pierce était un homme tellement charmant. L'enfant allait sûrement l'adorer. "_  
_Un petit sourire discret de soutien à House qui avait le visage tendu, anxieux._

_Blythe saluait les uns et les autres et appela son fils et Lisa pour les présenter. Un autre couple avait deux petits enfants avec eux. La petite fille se prit instantanément d'amour fou pour Rachel, la prenant par la main pour jouer à la grande sœur et à la petite sœur, lui donnant son doudou personnel en gage de fraternité..._

_Rachel huma longuement les oreilles du lapin avant de décider que Mary Ann était décidément quelqu'un de bien, qui avait un doudou véritable, qui sentait le nez, comme tout doudou qui se respecte... Elles partirent se réfugier à une petite table pour engouffrer des gâteaux apéritifs salés sous le regard bienveillant du barman qui vint les alimenter en jus de fruit..._  
_House rit quand Cuddy voulut aller empêcher Rachel manger toute cette affreuse nourriture salée et grasse, et boire tout ce sucre concentré._

" Laisse, demain tu la mettras à la soupe de poireaux et à l'eau de source... "

" Elle va avoir soif toute la nuit ! "

" Mon dieu " I_l fit de grands yeux horrifiés_ " Elle va nous empêcher de dormir? Tu crois? ", _Lui chuchota-t-il..._  
_Juste avant de se figer._

_Deux hommes de haute taille venaient d'entrer, et se débarrassaient de leurs vestes. Cuddy se retourna en voyant son regard, et se mordit les lèvres en découvrant en effet un " James Bond " de 75 ans, très bel homme, le regard bleu perçant jetant un œil circulaire à la salle, et un " sosie de House " aux yeux pétillants, au large sourire, qui ne tarda pas à embrasser tout le monde avec chaleur._

_John Pierce restait en arrière. Il fixait leur trio. Il fit semblant de sourire à tout le monde. Il regarda plusieurs fois House, son fils... _

_Ce même regard..._  
_Cuddy se sentit déshabillée. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait ses pensées._  
_Bientôt le sosie vint prendre Blythe dans les bras._

" Je suis content de vous voir... Ça fait juste un siècle! La dernière fois, vous m'avez mis un 5 sans atouts dans la vue, j'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre! Mon ego en a souffert... Bon, moins que celui de mon père qui n'en a pas dormi pendant une semaine! Et qui récite encore des tas de prières pour se faire pardonner les noires pensées qui l'ont assaillies à votre encontre! C'était brillant! "

_Sa mère riait... Heureuse avec cette copie si douce et si joyeuse. Elle le regardait avec une sorte d'amour, voire d'adoration qui lui tordit le cœur..._

_Le regard le transperçait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, vraiment, il comprit ce qu'il provoquait chez les autres. Pour la première fois, il se sentit sondé jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Il ne le regardait pas comme ça avant... Il devinait. Il analysait. _  
_House décida de lui rendre ce regard._

_Patrick _: " Salut Greg! "

_House se tourna vers lui _: " Salut Patrick! Il paraît que tu es prêtre? Toujours à faire l'unanimité ? "

_Patrick éclata de rire :_ " Je porte ma croix que veux-tu! J'ai renoncé à convaincre les autres que je n'étais pas parfait! Trop de boulot! Je n'ai qu'un seul péché à avouer : je suis fainéant! "

_Il rit de nouveau en serrant la main de House. Un sourire échappa à celui-ci..._

_Patrick :_ " Tu vas arrêter de faire le sauvage et tu vas me présenter ta charmante épouse, oui ou non? "

_John _: " Ils ne sont pas mariés, pas de bagues, Patrick... "

_Patrick :_ " Tu es trop traditionnaliste papa. Tout le monde s'en fout des bagues, de nos jours...  
Par contre, il y a une petite fille là-bas, que cette charmante jeune femme, cette adorable belle-mère, et ce jeune père, surveillent du coin de l'œil... Donc je suppose que mariage ou pas, il y a des liens forts...  
Et puis je déduis aussi à ces corps qui s'inclinent et se rapprochent les uns des autres qu'ils sont effrayés par toi et se serrent les coudes instinctivement... Ça s'appelle du langage corporel, très cher père... "

_Le prêtre rit sans aucun complexe..._

_John _: " Bonjour Gregory. Ta charmante épouse, donc? "

_Il se tourna vers Lisa, un sourire charmeur et des yeux perçants. Elle sentit son corps s'incliner vers House et se redressa rapidement en souriant mécaniquement._

_House :_ " Vous aviez raison. Pas de mariage entre nous. Je vous présente ma compagne, Lisa Cuddy. Et notre fille est là-bas... Ne cherchez pas les yeux bleus, elle est adoptée... "

_John regarda rapidement Blythe qui rougit..._

" Un scotch? " _Proposa Patrick..._

" Volontiers " ... _Répondirent les deux autres hommes dans le même souffle._

" J'en veux aussi "  
_Les voix des deux femmes se télescopèrent._

_Patrick sourit, les regarda à tour de rôle, pouffa et murmura _: " Avec vous tous, j'aurais du boulot en confessions, je crois... "

_Sur ces pensées, il alla au bar quémander de quoi permettre aux autres de se dégager la gorge... _  
_Il avait rarement vu son père aussi tendu. En temps normal, il était tellement indéchiffrable. _  
_Son habitude des hommes et de leurs secrets lui avait permis depuis bien longtemps de comprendre que son père était un homme à femmes. Et là, il lui semblait assez évident d'un seul coup que son vieux condisciple Gregory était un frère issu de la cuisse gauche de son père._  
_Assez amusant de constater qu'ils avaient quelques mois d'écart à peine. Ils s'étaient croisés à de nombreuses reprises durant leur enfance, au début de leur adolescence. Cela le fit sourire. Il décida de se charger du plateau à la place du barman..._

_La jeune femme essayait de faire la conversation avec son père, qui répondait mécaniquement, un sourire factice aux lèvres. Son léger tic nerveux à la lèvre apparut quand il se plaça, sadiquement, juste à côté de son demi-frère... Tiens, lui aussi avait ce tic..._  
_Pauvre Blythe, elle s'accrochait à sa belle-fille comme une perdue._

_Patrick :_ " Vous préférez rester debout ou bien on s'asseoit tout de suite... Venez à côté de la petite, les enfants font toujours fuir les adultes et il y a de bons fauteuils... Venez Blythe! "  
_Il lui tendit le bras._  
_Les autres suivirent..._

_Patrick : _" Alors, elle s'appelle comment, cette jeune beauté? " _dit-il en s'adressant directement au bébé._

_Rachel _: " A-ti-A "  
_Et elle engouffra ses chips avec plaisir, en en faisant tomber la moitié à côté de sa bouche, s'apprêtant aussitôt à les ramasser par terre pour ne rien gâcher..._

_Cuddy _: " Non, tu t'appelles Rachel, pas Attila " _répondit-elle en faisant une mimique vers House._

_Patrick :_ " Je reconnais bien là ton humour! Tu m'avais surnommé " Pas quitte ", si je me souviens bien... "

_Cuddy :_ " Pas quoi? "

_House _: " Pas quitte, c'est parce que nous nous battions toujours, verbalement, tout au moins... Et que le tournoi ne s'arrêtait jamais. "

_Patrick :_ " Pas mal trouvé... Les Pierce sont irlandais, nous sommes des tenaces, hein Papa? "

_John sourit :_ " Oui, c'est un fait. C'est un nom juif, Rachel. "

_House _: " Eh oui, la maman est juive, il faut comprendre. L'ennemi héréditaire qui a tué Jésus. Il faut peut-être que nous changions de table si vous êtes effrayés..." _Railla-t-il._

_Patrick :_ " Jésus était juif, donc ça ne me pose aucun problème, je suis juif moi-même, par extension... T'es tout coincé, on dirait mon père... "

_Il avala son whisky avec un air de satisfaction intense._


	25. Le Cerbère VI : Mises au point

**Nous vous remercions pour vos commentaires.**

**voici deux autres suites**

**bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

_House fit un petit sourire de victoire même, si c'était son frère qui venait de porter l'estocade. Il prit place dans un fauteuil, juste à côté de Rachel, Lisa vint prendre place près de lui. Ensuite Patrick, Blythe et enfin John. Il formait un demi-cercle._

_Une certaine gêne s'installa entre eux, heureusement perturbée par Rachel qui se précipitait vers House._

- Papa câ-in

- Ok, viens par là, _dit-il en la soulevant et en l'asseyant sur sa cuisse gauche._

_Tous les regards se portèrent vers eux, Rachel s'était instantanément blottit contre son père, entourant sa taille de ses petits bras. Lui, la serrait contre lui avec son bras, lui déposant des bisous sur le front. Mais se sentant subitement épié il releva la tête et se retrouva les yeux dans les yeux avec son propre père._

_Cela ne faisait aucune doute pensait House, il avait deviné. Il regarda sa mère, elle était au bord du malaise, Lisa se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'y avait que le Père Patrick qui semblait vraiment détendu. La tension déjà présente augmenta d'un cran._

_L'attente risquait d'être longue, le repas ne serait servi qu'à partir de 19h00. Heureusement l'orchestre commença à jouer. Un homme s'approcha d'eux._

- Bonjour à tous, Blythe m'accorde tu cette première danse ?

- Avec plaisir Adam_, accepta-t-elle en se levant, heureuse de cette diversion_.

- Lisa voudriez vous être ma cavalière, il semblerait que la mienne m'est abandonné. Enfin si Grégory est d'accord, _demanda John en se levant_.

- Mais je vous en prie John, Lisa sera ravi de pouvoir danser, _montrant sa jambe_, la danse n'est pas vraiment faite pour moi.

- Parfait, vous venez Lisa, _dit-il en lui présenta son bras._

- Avec plaisir John, allons-y.

_House suivit Lisa des yeux alors qu'elle se rendait sur la piste de danse au bras de son père. Reporta son attention sur Rachel qui était très calme, toujours collée contre lui. Il termina son verre et le posa sur la table basse. Il sursauta presque lorsque Patrick lui parla._

- Alors petit frère, depuis quand le sais-tu ?

_House le fixa, vit la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, apparemment le don d'observation était un trait caractéristique de la famille. Le plus drôle ayant été de se faire traiter de « petit frère ». Ils étaient nés la même année mais Patrick en mars, lui en juin. Il était là pour avoir des réponses, donc il répondit calmement et avec le sourire. Il avait toujours apprécié Patrick._

- Je m'en doute depuis l'âge de douze ans et j'ai eu confirmation à sa mort.

- Donc tu es là pour avoir des réponses aux questions qui te hantent.

- Oui….mais elles ne correspondent pas vraiment à l'histoire que je m'étais forgée.

- La vérité est souvent très éloignée de l'apparence que l'on a d'une situation.

- Il a deviné, n'est-pas ? _dit-il en regardant son père danser avec Lisa_.

- Sans aucun doute. Cette soirée va vraiment être mémorable…vous restez longtemps ?

- Encore une dizaine de jours, peut-être moins….ça dépendra.

- Alors passe me voir, nous pourrons discuter plus librement, _il fit un geste circulaire_, cet endroit n'est pas le lieu idéal.

- D'accord.

- Parfait, se levant, je vais nous chercher un autre verre, tu m'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

- En effet, merci.

_Il câlinait Rachel, tout en regardant Lisa et subitement il sentit la rage l'envahir. Non, il ne rêvait pas, Elle riait, John aussi et il trouva que les mains de ce dernier étaient un peu trop basses dans le dos de Lisa._

_Patrick revint très rapidement, jetant au passage à son père un regard peu amène. Venant de cet homme si souriant, le message passa instantanément et les mains remontèrent._

_House tendit la main pour débarrasser son frère de son verre. C'était curieux comme il avait plaisir à le désigner par ce nom. Peut-être était-ce finalement ce dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie... Avoir un frère avec qui tout partager... Et Wilson avait peu ou prou rempli ce rôle._

_Patrick :_ " C'est étrange de te voir sourire, p'tit frère... Toi aussi, tu es heureux d'avoir un frère... "

_House _: " Tu en as plein... "

_Patrick _: " Ils parlaient tous si forts... Fallait savoir passer devant...Ces frères qui jugent et s'interposent, pour s'approcher un peu des gens, parce qu'on les aime plus qu'on ne suppose. "(Basket-Ball ( William Sheller )

_Ils ne détachaient plus leurs yeux l'un de l'autre. Rachel réintégra les genoux de son Tonton, et se mit à babiller pour distraire les deux hommes.  
Cuddy et Blythe se rapprochèrent de la table suivies par John._

_John :_ " Les vieux copains qui se retrouvent! Des garnements, très chère... Toujours à comploter ces deux-là, à imaginer les tours les plus pendables... "

_Patrick :_ " Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça, des vieux frères... ", _Articula-t-il, ironiquement._

_Il reprit, après un "blanc" très perceptible, tendant Rachel à son père _: " Mon presque frère me prête sa presque femme pour la prochaine danse, alors discute un peu avec ta presque petite-fille, la fille qu'il n'y a pas dans notre monde de mecs plein de testostérones! "

_Il tendit son bras à Cuddy qui ne savait plus trop quelle attitude adopter.  
Blythe était livide. John s'assit avec son " paquet " qui se mit debout sur ses genoux et commença à sauter en dansant sur " Hit the road Jack "...  
_  
_John _: " Bon surnom! Quand elle va arrêter de sauter je n'aurai plus de jambes! "

_House _: " Je ne suis pas inhumain, je vous prêterai ma canne. "

_Blythe tendit les bras et Rachel se précipita vers elle..._

_Elle se leva, la petite dans les bras :_ " Viens danser avec ta grand-mère, laissons ces vieux Grigoux s'échanger des piques... "

_Elle s'éloigna, soulagée... Posa la petite par terre qui se mit à sa dandiner en lui tenant les mains._

_Les deux hommes firent semblant d'admirer la piste de danse. Cuddy et Patrick dansaient comme deux vieux amis. Ils riaient quand ils rataient un pas. C'était réjouissant de voir Cuddy dans un autre contexte, entre de bonnes mains, des mains amies, qui ne lui feraient jamais de mal. Cette pensée lui explosa dans la tête. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi, maintenant, il les savait à l'abri. Il savait qu'il pourrait parler à ce frère... Sans être jugé._

_Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche._

_John le fixait. Il rompit le silence.  
John _: " Tu as une belle famille. "

_House _: " Cela appelle-t-il une réponse? Oui, une belle compagne, une belle petite fille... "

_John _: " Très intelligente aussi Lisa. Très subtile. Beaucoup de caractère. Tu as choisi une femme un peu semblable à ta mère. "

_House :_ " Maman est toujours restée effacée derrière mon père. Lisa dirige un hôpital universitaire d'une main de fer. Mais peut-être, en effet, à une autre époque... "

_John _: " Elles ont la même détermination. Ta mère ne s'est jamais effacée derrière ton père, elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. John croyait juste que c'était lui qui prenait les décisions. "  
_Il parlait d'une voix très onctueuse, comme s'ils devisaient d'un sujet très neutre, un tournoi de golf ou autre chose._

_House intégra l'information et répliqua :_  
" Ils se parlaient plus que je ne le pensais, en tout cas... "

_John sourit :_ " Tu penses juste, et je me suis fourvoyé comme toi, visiblement. Quelles femmes... "_ Dit-il en se levant pour accueillir Blythe qui revenait, suivie par Cuddy, Patrick et Rachel._

_John :_ " Vous dansez, très chère Blythe? C'est notre chanson... "

_Blythe rougit violemment mais partit avec lui, évitant le regard de son fils... John affichait un sourire satisfait de mâle...  
On jouait Wild Horses des Rollings Stones._

_House, figé, croisa les yeux de Cuddy qui se mordait les lèvres, prête à éclater de rire avec Patrick..._  
_Il décida d'en rire aussi. Son frère attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'un serveur amenait sur un plateau pour une autre table. L'homme protesta._

_Patrick répliqua :_ " Allez en chercher une autre, c'est une urgence, mettez celle-ci sur la note de mon Père. Dieu vous le rendra, mon Fils. "

_House éclata de rire, franchement avant de balbutier _: " Quel cauchemar quand on y pense! "  
_Les trois partirent dans un fou-rire quasi incontrôlable alors que Rachel retrouvait enfin sa copine qui était bien plus saine d'esprit que tous ces adultes..._

_John :_ " Blythe vous êtes une cachottière... "

_Blythe _: " Et vous un con... "

_John_ : " Ça a le mérite d'être clair. "

_Il sourit... Avant de reprendre.._.  
" Six garçons... Nous aurions recommencé plus souvent, les années suivantes, j'aurais pu monter une équipe de football, ou de cricket... "

_Blythe :_ " Vous êtes affligeant. Mon fils va s'imaginer des choses qui ne me font pas plaisir. Et vous , vous êtes juste flatté d'avoir réussi à mettre la petite graine! " _souffla-t-elle, passablement furieuse._

_John _: " Je suis assez flatté en effet. C'était un p'tit con, pas pire que mes autres fils, mais pas mieux, et il s'en sort assez bien. C'est vraiment le même profil que Patrick... "_ dit-il, pensif._

_Blythe _: " Il est comme vous, aussi con... Patrick est parfait. "

_John _: " Patrick est tout sauf parfait. Il est plus fin stratège que moi, il est devenu mon Père... ",_ ricana-t-il_.

_Blythe _: " Tu es toujours aussi cynique. J'ai bien vu ton manège tout à l'heure avec Lisa. "

_John _: " Elle est aussi ravissante que toi. Je l'ai dit à Gregory... Même détermination, même charisme et intelligence... "

_Blythe _: " Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas trop dire de bêtises à mon fils, s'il te plaît. "_ Siffla-t-elle_. " Tu es tellement vantard que tu ne vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher de vanter tes exploits à table, maintenant que ta femme est morte... Histoire de t'affirmer comme le mââle de la tablée... "

_John se recula, lui remonta le menton et la fixa._

_John_ : " Dis-moi, beauté, ne réécris pas l'histoire, toi non plus. Je t'ai gentiment draguée, tu m'as gentiment laissé accéder à tous tes attraits, j'avais des préservatifs, ça existait, tu n'en as pas voulu.  
Et si j'en crois mon instinct, j'ai plutôt l'impression que la personne la plus "macho" des deux, ce n'était pas moi mais toi.  
Tu avais besoin de la petite graine, non?  
Je te l'ai offerte sans mauvaises intentions.  
Alors je veux bien préserver ta "virginité" vis-à-vis de ton fils, mais ne me fais pas passer pour ce que je ne suis pas.  
Comme on dit : l'idéal, quand on veut être admiré, c'est d'être mort.  
Je ne suis pas pressé, toi non plus, je suppose.  
Gregory n'est pas un saint, et il est tout sauf con. "

_Blythe, un éclair de fierté dans les yeux _: " Il est brillant. Il a compris à 12 ans que John n'était pas son père. Et il a deviné que c'était toi. Il en a eu la confirmation à l'enterrement. Tu te souviens de son baiser à son père. Il a fait un prélèvement d'ADN... Aussi tordu que toi. "  
_Elle parlait tout en faisant semblant de sourire, les yeux brillants._

_John eut un petit hoquet et articula dans un sourire :_ " Il a été brillant. J'y ai cru. Et... Beauté, à tordu, tordue et demi... "

_De loin, les "jeunes" les observaient._

_Lisa :_ " C'est bien, on dirait qu'elle se décontracte un peu ".

_House :_ " Ils s'engueulent ".

_Lisa _: " Mais non, ils sourient et ils dansent. Ils se décontractent. Leur secret est dévoilé. Ton père a cet air satisfait du type qui vient de découvrir qu'il a un sperme fertile. C'est clair. "

_House _: " Alors pourquoi lui soulève-t-il le menton? Ils s'engueulent. "

_Lisa se tourna vers Patrick, qui sirotait tranquillement son whisky. Il lui sourit._

_Patrick _: " Ils s'engueulent. Il a son tic à la lèvre. Tu as le même, d'ailleurs. Il n'est pas content. "

_House _: " Elle n'est pas contente non plus. Elle a son sourire de circonstance. Du coup, ça lui fait toujours un petit creux dans la joue. J'appelais ça le sourire du hamster. "

_Lisa _: " Oui mais il est fier de lui..." _Un silence_." Ils reviennent... "

_Elle aussi fit son plus gracieux sourire tandis que les deux frères s'enfonçaient dans leur fauteuil en ricanant, complices._


	26. Le Cerbère VII : Guerre et paix

**Voici le deuxième! profitez-en on arrive au bout.....**

**bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

_Le dîner allait être servi. John invita Blythe et Lisa à s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui._

_Lisa allait s'installer quand House lui fit un signe discret, désignant la sortie...  
_  
Cuddy : " Excusez-moi, j'ai les mains collantes... Je reviens dans un instant... "

_House la suivit, sans un mot, abandonnant Rachel à sa mère.  
_  
_Arrivés dans l'entrée, il ouvrit la première porte à sa portée, l'attrapa par le bras, la poussa à l'intérieur, et referma à clé...  
Cuddy eut un rire étouffé en découvrant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur du placard des femmes de ménage. Il la déposa sur le meuble bas.  
House était quant à lui très sérieux. Elle lui passa la main derrière le cou et l'attira vers sa bouche. Il fit semblant de résister un instant puis plongea. Ils échangèrent un long baiser très doux, les lèvres pulpeuses de Lisa contre celles plus dures de Greg. Elle s'abandonna contre lui, se moula sur son corps, toute en chaleur, en onctuosité...Il se détacha légèrement quelques temps plus tard...  
_  
_House :_ " Dis donc beauté, je le sais, La danse, c'est du pelotage : tout ce qu'on fait avec les pieds est parfaitement secondaire. Tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'aimerais assez que tu dises à mon coureur de père que tes fesses, c'est à moi "

_Cuddy, hilare:_ tu es jaloux! D'un homme de ... 70 ans?

_Elle éclata de rire.  
House prit un air vexé avant de répliquer :_

" Je te rappelle tout de même que l'autre jour, nous regardions ce film avec Sean Connery, et tu m'as dit d'un air rêveur : " il serait dans mon lit, je n'irais pas dormir dans la baignoire! "... Or, il avait à peu près cet âge! Et John lui ressemble! En plus... "

_Cuddy, d'un air gourmand_ : " Et c'était un agent secret aussi... Greg, tu te rends compte?... Mon beau-père est un espion... C'est terriblement excitant... "  
Elle frétillait comme un gardon juste sorti de l'eau...

_House s'écarta franchement_ : " Mais tu es vraiment excitée en plus, nan mais... Mais c'est pas vrai que ce vieux beau te... "

_Il passa sa main sous la jupe d'un air déterminé et rencontra un sexe humide non protégé par un quelconque tissu...  
_  
_Elle écarta les jambes avec un sourire coquin..._  
Cuddy : " Je suis tellement excitée depuis tout à l'heure... Le stress, sans doute... "  
_et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres..._

_House_ : " C'est lui ou c'est moi? "

_Cuddy_ : " C'est ton frère... " _Et elle éclata de rire..._

_House _: " Tu vas m'avouer qui t'excite, et Patrick est aussi sexy qu'une endive à l'eau... Déjà tout petit, nous allions tous lui confesser nos péchés, filles comprises... "

_Il promenait son majeur le long du sillon de son sexe.  
Elle avait fermé ses yeux et s'était appuyée contre lui...  
_  
_Cuddy _: " Encore... Fais-moi jouir... " _Elle soupira en se calant dans son cou, le souffle lourd_.

_House, la voix douce_ : " Je vais caresser le crâne chauve du p'tit bonhomme dans son bateau "...

_Cuddy_ : " moui... Comme ça...Oui... Comme ça..." _Elle chercha sa bouche_ : " Je t'aime... "

_La longue main de pianiste ne restait pas inactive pendant le baiser amoureux, le pouce tournant paresseusement tandis que les autres doigts lissaient langoureusement les plis humides de sa chatte, s'introduisant de plus en plus régulièrement dans l'antre brûlante et trempée pour caresser un point supposé apporter une délivrance rapide de la jeune femme. Celle-ci laissa échapper un cri, ses jambes se refermant compulsivement sur la main de son amant emprisonnée dans un carcan inondé agité de spasmes.  
_  
_House murmura_ : " Tu es une cochonne... Tu es venue bien trop vite pour être honnête... "

_Cuddy _: " J'aime le sexe. "

_House répéta_ : " Cochonne "... _Avant d'éclater de rire..._  
" Dans le placard à balais, alors que tout le monde nous attend... Voyons, Mademoiselle Cuddy... Quelle moralité... "

_Elle redescendit du meuble, avec son aide. Lissa sa jupe. Et demanda, légèrement anxieuse : _  
" Ça va, là? Je suis présentable? "

_House :_ " Ouiiii! Tu as les joues rouges, la bouche gonflée, les yeux explosés et brillants, comme une femme qui vient d'avoir un orgasme! " _répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire._

_Cuddy, inquiète_ : " Ça se voit tant que ça? " Elle se mordit les lèvres, nerveusement.

_House, ironiquement_ : " C'est plutôt flatteur, je ne me plaindrai pas. Mon père sera fier de moi. Ma mère aussi. Mon frère pardonne tous mes péchés. Aïe! "

_Elle venait de le frapper sur le bras...  
_  
House : " Pas de sado-masochisme entre nous, Mademoiselle Cuddy... Pas ici en tout cas... "

_Elle, provocatrice, la voix rauque_ : " Tu vas voir ce soir, comment je vais te sauter dessus! Tu vas avoir intérêt à assurer! Sinon je vais voir ton père, l'espion du Chiffre! "

_Et elle éclata de rire avant de réouvrir la porte, et de se précipiter vers les toilettes._

_Il la rejoignit à table quelques minutes plus tard.  
Les entrées étaient déjà en place. On n'attendait plus que lui. Il ne s'excusa pas et toisa sa mère qui lui adressait une mine désapprobatrice. Lisa discutait déjà avec John tandis que _Patrick entretenait une discussion passionnante avec Rachel.

_Blythe _: " Gregory, nous t'attendions pour commencer le repas... "

_House _: " C'est l'avantage des entrées froides, ça ne refroidit pas... _", répondit-il sur un ton sarcastique...  
_  
_Patrick_ : " Mais la mayonnaise n'apprécie pas la chaleur... Certes, tu me diras qu'il n'y a pas de mayonnaise... Mais c'est un détail... "  
_House_ : " Tu as avalé un clown toi aujourd'hui... "

_Patrick _: " Je suis d'un naturel heureux et dénué de pulsions sexuelles... Ceci explique peut-être cela, d'ailleurs... Tu te rends compte, prêtre, plutôt beau mec, et vierge à 45 ans! Même pas le début de commencement d'idée de tripoter un petit garçon pendant le catéchisme! Pour un prêtre catholique aux États-Unis de nos jours, tu avoueras que ça la fout mal! " _Il sourit avant de reprendre, devant l'air figé de ses voisins de table et son frère hilare,  
_" Bon appétit, le whisky m'a donné une faim de loup! "

_Seuls les deux frères mangeaient d'un bon appétit...  
_  
_John _: " Tu es donc médecin Grégory. Chef de service. Dans l'hôpital que Lisa dirige. J'ai bien compris? "

_House_ : " Ouais, c'est ça . "  
_Les deux hommes se regardaient, se jaugeaient. L'ambiance se dégradait de seconde en seconde si bien que Lisa intervint, tout sourire.  
_  
_Cuddy _: "Oui, Grégory dirige le service des diagnostics dans mon Hôpital. Il est connu dans tout le pays et même internationalement! Et il enseigne aussi! Je suis très fière d'avoir su le convaincre de nous rejoindre!"

_House_ : " Lisa, voyons... Ne te sens pas obligée de vendre ta marchandise... Mais tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, je saurais m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que tu me refuseras un examen indispensable! " _dit-il en lui faisant un sourire rayonnant et ironique._

_Blythe_ : " Grégory a plusieurs spécialités, il est néphrologue et spécialiste en maladies infectieuses; " _Affirma-t-elle, fièrement.  
_  
_John _: " Je suis impressionné ".

_Patrick_ : " Par toi-même sans doute... Tu as réussi la main parfaite... Un banquier, un avocat, un juge, un ingénieur, un prêtre, et maintenant un médecin... "

_House, interrompant John_ : " C'est ça la descendance parfaite? Pas de musicien ou d'artiste? D'aventuriers? Intéressant... "

_Patrick_ : " l'aventurier, c'est lui... "

_Blythe, la voix glaciale_ : " Je vous prierais tous d'arrêter de prendre pour un fait acquis le fait que Grégory soit le fils de John. Il est le fils de mon défunt mari et c'est tout. "

_Les trois hommes se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers elle.  
_  
_John_ : " Vous voyez les enfants, Faire confiance aux honnêtes gens est le seul vrai risque des professions aventureuses. "

_Blythe ouvrit la bouche et protesta_ : " C'est un peu facile de dire ça! Tu nous sors ton Bon Dieu, tu nous clame ta foi et ta droiture, et tu dragues et couches avec la femme d'un collègue! Alors que ta femme est elle-même enceinte de ton cinquième enfant! Alors franchement, niveau honnêteté, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la Charité! "

_Lisa ne savait plus exactement où se mettre, ses yeux passant d'un visage à un autre.  
_  
_House_ : " Embrouille chez les princes! J'adore ça... "

_John_ : " Quand un homme a un bec de canard, des ailes de canard et des pattes de canards : c'est un canard. C'est vrai aussi pour les petits merdeux. " _répliqua-t-il aussitôt en fusillant son fils du regard.  
_  
_House_ : " Oh, qu'on ait 20 ans, qu'on soit grand-père, quand on est con, on est con... "

_Un serveur passa et leur proposa un autre vin rouge pour accompagner leur pièce de viande rouge. Tout le monde acquiesça et vida son verre rapidement.  
_  
_Patrick_ : " On comprend mieux certaines familles désunies qui ne se voient qu'aux enterrements... Mais je vais être positif, je suis très heureux, moi, que Greg et moi soyons frères... Il a été mon seul copain une grande partie de mon enfance... "  
_Il se tourna vers lui_ " Tu te souviens qu'on nous appelait 'frères de conneries, les inséparables ' ? Et maman pestait contre toi car tu me dévergondais... Dès le départ elle m'a élevé comme un futur prêtre. Dieu ait son âme... "  
_Il soupira_ : " Elle était gentille Maman, et elle avait tout compris, elle n'était ni dupe ni idiote " _Continua-t-il en toisant son père_.

_John_ : " Ta mère était une sainte et elle avait bien compris que les excès de passion sont toujours regrettables, c'est le contraire de l'intelligence. "

_Blythe_ : " Et puis tout le monde le sait, un amant exceptionnel ne peut faire qu'un mauvais mari... "

_Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle, estomaqués.  
_  
John : " Merci... Je suis touché... "

_Patrick_ : " C'est étonnant tout de même comme vous les hommes sexuellement actifs pouvez ne retenir que le compliment dans une phrase comme celle-ci... C'est fou... Le fait d'être un amant exceptionnel éclipse le fait que Blythe vienne de constater qu'en tant que mari, tu étais de l'ordre du lamentable! J'espère au moins que ma mère a pu bénéficier de tes talents exceptionnels entre les grossesses, les allaitements et la ménopause ! "

_John _: " Ta mère aurait préféré tout simplement rentrer dans un couvent. La seule chose qui l'intéressait dans le mariage était d'avoir des enfants, le confort suffisant pour que ces enfants vivent bien. Nous avons eu un mariage exemplaire. Je lui ai fait les enfants, je l'ai laissée vous élever à son idée, je me suis contenté de subvenir à vos besoins et d'aller satisfaire les miens ailleurs. Si tous les mariages étaient aussi harmonieux, il y aurait bien moins de divorces! Et tu devrais me comprendre, puisque tu as hérité de son absence totale de pulsion sexuelle... C'est visiblement Grégory qui a tout pris pour lui... "

_House, hilare_ : " Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre... Et toi non plus, ma chérie ? "

_Cuddy_ : " Tu as hérité de la goujaterie aussi, on dirait... "

_Patrick et Blythe s'esclaffèrent...  
Le reste du repas se déroula sur un ton plus léger, moins agressif... Ils dansèrent encore un peu...  
House monopolisa deux slows avec Cuddy pour ne pas laisser trop de latitude à son père biologique qui sembla faire la paix avec Blythe...  
Rachel commençant à être assez grognon, Cuddy donna le signal de départ...  
Ils se séparèrent sur les formules d'usage. House et Patrick avaient déjà prévus de se revoir en début de semaine pour une sortie entre frères._

_Arrivés chez Blythe, Cuddy alla coucher Rachel qui s'était endormie dans le siège auto et ne s'était pas réveillée quand sa mère l'en avait extirpée...  
_  
_Blythe_ : " Tu vois Grégory, nous ne sommes peut-être pas si mauvais que tu as pu l'imaginer, ni les uns, ni les autres... "

_House, pensif_ : " Finalement, le plus pur de vous tous, c'était certainement Papa... Il était plus pur que moi aussi... "

_Blythe_ : " Non, tu es comme lui. Tu es un doux mélange de nos qualités et de nos défauts à tous les trois. Tu es pur, intègre, et tordu... "

_Elle lui ouvrit les bras et il alla s'y réfugier.  
Quand Cuddy redescendit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient toujours enlacés, House embrassant sa mère dans les cheveux...  
_  
_House, relevant la tête_ : " Nous avons fait la paix... "

_Blythe soupira longuement_ : " Oui... je suis soulagée, je peux partir en paix ... "

_House_ : " Ça va, je ne suis pas pressé! "

_Cuddy s'esclaffa_ : " Quelle soirée... J'ai du mal à imaginer le jour où nous serons tous autour de la table, tes cinq frères, ton père et nous! On va mettre des semaines à s'en remettre s'ils sont tous pareils! "

_House_ : " T'inquiète pas, on les prendra un par un, et on les matera, notre équipe de choc a amadoué les deux plus coriaces et intelligents! Bon, je ne veux pas vous contrarier, mais il faut que j'aille dormir, j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans une lessiveuse... "


	27. Le Cerbère VIII : La dernière tête

et voilà, après un peu d'attente, un nouveau chapitre.

Nous vous remercions pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Lisa était restée avec Blythe qui, de toute évidence, avait envie de parler de cette soirée. Ce qu'elles firent durant une vingtaine de minutes. Lisa rassura sa « belle-mère » en lui disant qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle n'était pas du tout choquée par son attitude. Cela réconforta la vieille femme qui partit se coucher la conscience plus légère._

_Lisa poussa la porte de la chambre doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille. Elle sourit au spectacle que la faible lueur de la veilleuse en forme de nounours éclairé. Greg était couché sur le dos la tête tournée vers Rachel, enfuie sous les couvertures et blottie au creux de son bras. Tenant dans ses petites mains celle de ce dernier qui reposait sur son ventre._

_Lisa remarqua aussi que Rachel avait son pyjama, alors qu'elle n'avait pas essayé de lui mettre de peur de la réveiller, lorsqu'elle l'avait couchée. Elle se changea sans bruit et rejoignit bientôt ses deux amours. Elle se serra contre eux et c'est là qu'elle vit, juste au coin de l'œil, la petite traînée blanchâtre laissée par le sel des larmes. Elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Ces derniers jours avaient été plutôt chargés émotionnellement, surtout pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur les leurs et s'endormit à son tour._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla le dimanche matin, House, les yeux fermés, tâtonna la place à ses côtés cherchant le corps doux et chaud Lisa. Rien, la place était vide et froide ; il ouvrit les yeux, les rideaux avaient été tirés et un léger rayon de soleil filtrait à la jointure. Il attrapa sa montre, tout en maudissant le mal de tête qui faisait son apparition. Il regarda l'heure et s'assit brusquement, il était plus d'une heure de l'après midi. _

_Il s'apprêtait à descendre quant il entendit des rires. Dans un premier temps il crut qu'ils venaient de son ancienne chambre et s'y dirigea. Il n'y avait personne, il entendit Rachel parler très vite et des rires ponctuèrent ses paroles. House resta un instant surpris, cela venait du grenier. Que pouvaient-elles bien faire là-dedans. Une seul façon de la savoir, y aller aussi. _

_Arrivé au bout du couloir, il monta les marches lentement, s'arrêta à mi-chemin, écoutant les deux femmes discuter._

-J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Greg dans ce déguisement, _s'esclaffa Lisa_.

- Pourtant c'était son préféré, les autres garçons jouaient aux cow-boys et aux indiens, Gregory, lui, préférait sa tenue de chevalier. Il était persuadé de trouver une princesse à sauver.

- Celui-là n'est pas mal non plus, qui est-ce ?

- Mandrake, il adorait ce magicien. Il me semble qu'il doit y avoir toute sa collection de comics dans une de ces malles.

- Mama ! dada bouge plus, pousse plait !

_House dut s'asseoir sur les marches. Rachel venait de parler de cheval…. Ce n'était pas possible, ils n'avaient pas gardé « Tornado ». Pourtant il devait bien admettre que Lisa et sa mère parlaient de ses jouets. Ça ne pouvait pas être des photos, qu'auraient-elles fait dans le grenier. Il se releva et gravit les dernières marches. Il se figea, fixant Lisa qui poussait Rachel, fièrement montée sur son cheval à bascule. Il vit aussi ses déguisements soigneusement rangés dans des housses en plastique. _

- Hé ce sont mes jouets ! On n'y touche pas sans mon autorisation ! _il sourit en les voyant sursauter._

- Bonjour marmotte, bien dormi ? _demanda Lisa en s'avançant vers lui et en lui déposant un baiser rapide sur les lèvres._

- Oui, mais n'essaye pas de détourner mon attention, vous faites quoi là, toutes les deux. A part vous foutre de moi ?

- J'ai proposé à Lisa de refaire la décoration de ta chambre, pour Rachel. Car maintenant je compte bien vous voir plus souvent et elle a besoin d'une chambre de petite fille.

- Non ! vous n'allez pas y coller du papier-peint avec des fées !

- Rassure-toi on va éviter les fées et les nounours…. Quoique, venant d'un homme qui rêvait de sauver une princesse…. _Répliqua-t-elle l'air goguenard._

- Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler. Mais au fait que faites vous ici, à inventorier mes affaires ?

- Lisa m'a demandé quel genre de petit garçon tu étais. Je lui ai dit que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de voir tes jouets.

- Et apparemment Rachel adore « Tornado ». Fan de Zorro mon chéri ? _se moqua Lisa._

_Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire devant l'air désespéré de Gregory, Rachel les imita. _

- C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes trois contre un !

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te préparer ton petit déjeuner.

- Vu l'heure, fais-moi directement à manger…. Mais... Et vous ?

- Nous avons mangé. Je vous laisse. A tout de suite.

_Une fois Lisa partie, House s'approcha de sa mère et la serra dans ses bras. _

- Tu as tout gardé, je croyais qu'il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qui était à moi.

- Tu te trompes Gregory, encore… _soupira sa mère._

- Tu…tu veux dire que c'est lui qui, _il montra les malles_.

- Oui, il a même gardé tes jouets cassés, ils ont une malle rien que pour eux.

- Il… pourquoi il n'a rien dit ! je…j'ai….

- Calme toi, il n'était peut-être pas ton père biologique mais vous vous ressembliez plus que tu ne penses. Il était incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments tout comme toi. Les seuls que vous laissiez paraître c'est votre colère.

- Je crois que l'on est passé à côté de beaucoup de chose à cause de notre sale caractère.

- Cela fait parti du passé, tu ne peux rien y changer. Ce qui est fait est fait, pour lui comme pour toi.

- J'ai vraiment été un petit con. J'ai décidé de ne me souvenir que des mauvais moments, alors qu'il y en a eu de très bons. _Il regarda Rachel qui faisait maintenant des câlins au dada,_ j'espère que je serai à la hauteur pour elle.

- J'en suis certaine, allez, aide-moi à ranger tout ça !

- Tu pourras descendre le cheval dans la chambre, je crois qu'il vient de trouver un nouveau cavalier.

- Je m'en occuperai plus tard. Descendons rejoindre Lisa.

- D'accord, je meurs de faim !

_Ils descendirent donc. Après avoir littéralement englouti ce que Lisa lui avait préparé, il monta prendre sa douche et se changer. Sa jambe lui faisait mal alors il préféra rester à la maison pendant qu'elles allaient promener Rachel. Il s'allongea sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. _

_Curieusement il était heureux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le fait de savoir que son père avait gardé toutes ses affaires le rendait beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bientôt il ne fit plus vraiment attention au programme, son esprit voyageant dans le passé. Il se rappela les parties de pêche avec son père, leurs sorties entre hommes allant camper. Son père lui apprenant le nom des constellations. En fait, jusqu'à ce qui lui jette à la figure qu'il n'était pas son père ; ils avaient eu de bons rapports, bien sûr, mais, dès que cela avait tourné à une guerre ouverte, il n'avait retenu que les brimades, et les punitions. _

_Il se leva, éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Le Cerbère avait trois têtes, deux étaient à terre, il lui en restait une troisième à faire tomber. Il prit une inspiration et entra dans le bureau de son père. Il n'y était jamais allé. Les murs étaient lambrissés, une épaisse moquette recouvrait le sol. Un pan de mur était recouvert par des photos représentant son père en uniforme, avec d'autres militaires comme lui ou à côté de son avion de chasse. Il y avait ses lettres de promotions, toute sa carrière s'étalait sur ce mur. _

_En face se trouvait la cheminée et sur le manteau de celle-ci il y avait des cadres. Il s'en approcha avec hésitation. Il n'y avait que lui sur ces photos. Du berceau à sa remise de diplôme de l'école de médecine. C'était sa vie à lui qui s'y étalait. Il regarda vers la droite. Devant des bibliothèques aux rayonnages remplis, trônait le bureau en chêne de son père. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et fixa un long moment l'ordinateur portable. _

_Lui qui aimait tant tout connaitre de ses malades n'osait pas fouiller dans la vie de son propre père. C'est alors que son regard se porta sur une pile de lettres. Sa mère devait maintenant occuper ce bureau; cependant, le logo sur l'enveloppe en haut de la pile l'interpela. Il s'agissait de celui d'une maison d'édition. Il la prit; elle était adressée à sa mère : étrange._

_Il l'ouvrit et lut le courrier. Et alluma l'ordinateur sans aucune hésitation cette fois. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. _

_Deux heures plus tard, il laissait un mot pour Lisa et sa mère et, une clé USB dans la poche, quittait la maison. Il venait enfin de comprendre qui était son père, ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils et il comprenait pourquoi il avait été aussi sévère avec lui._

_Il avait besoin d'en parler, et la seule personne qui était à même de l'écouter, était son frère Patrick. Après une demi-heure de marche il arriva au presbytère. Il tapa trois coups brefs sur la porte avec sa canne. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. _

- Greg ? que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant la mine préoccupé de son frère._

- Besoin de parler, seulement je ne sais pas si c'est au frère ou au prêtre que je dois parler.

- Viens, tu vas déjà parler au frère devant un bon whisky irlandais, et s'il y a besoin, le prêtre fera son apparition.

- Ça me va.

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer, mais disons qu'aujourd'hui je viens de découvrir qui était vraiment mon père et j'ai du mal à assimiler l'information. En plus j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur son ordinateur et je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que cela t'a tellement perturbé que tu t'embrouilles un peu.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

- Vas-y raconte moi tout depuis le début.

_House se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil, son verre à la main et commença le récit de sa journée. Son frère l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Quant il eut fini, il prit la clé que Greg lui tendait et la brancha sur son ordinateur._

- Regarde la dédicace.

_Patrick ouvrit le document et fit exactement ce que lui demandait son frère. Sur la deuxième page il put lire._

_« A mon fils Gregory,_

_Qui est devenu l'homme que j'espérais qu'il soit et dont je suis extrêmement fier. »_

_« A ma femme Blythe,_

_Qui a toujours été là dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments. »_

- Et il y a un passage à l'intérieur qui est pire, il explique que son avion a été abattu et il s'est éjecté. Durant trois jours il a joué un jeu de cache-cache dangereux en territoire ennemi. La seule chose qui l'ait vraiment aidé à tenir, c'est la peur de faire de moi un orphelin et de ma mère une veuve.

- Dis-moi, côté émotions tu es plutôt gâté depuis ton arrivée.

- On peut dire ça. Mais moi qui croyais que mon père était également détesté par les hommes qu'il avait sous son commandement, je me suis bien trompé.

- Je sens que dans peu de temps je vais avoir droit au couplet « je suis un égoïste » un « mea culpa » dû à un sentiment de culpabilité.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre normalement, mais là….toutes ces lettres qu'il a scannées, celles qu'il a envoyé aux veuves, les réponses de ces dernière. Les lettres de ces pilotes blessés, mutilés qui le remercient de les avoir aidés à surmonter leurs handicaps.

- Laisse le passé où il est, tu ne pourras rien y changer maintenant.

- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Mais pour le livre, que dois-je faire ?

- Pourquoi me poser la question alors que tu as déjà la réponse ?

- Qui sait, je cherche peut-être une approbation.

- Dans ce cas va lui parler à lui.

- Non, attends, tu plaisantes, à quoi ça va servir, il est mort, il ne pourra pas me répondre je te rappelle.

- Oui je sais, mais toi tu respires encore il me semble : lui dire à voix haute ce que tu ressens actuellement te fera le plus grand bien. Et là, c'est le prêtre qui te parle.

- Bien, alors en attendant ce merveilleux moment, redonne-moi un peu de ce liquide ambré.

- Ah te voilà dans de bonne disposition.

_Après quelques verres de plus, House était incapable de rentrer et Patrick ne pouvait pas conduire non plus. Ce dernier appela Blythe pour lui dire que Gregory était avec lui et restait dormir chez lui. _


	28. Mission accomplie

**Et voilà cette histoire est finie. Nous espérons que vous vous êtes amusez en la lisant.**

Merci à Mr Audiard à qui nous avons emprunté quelques répliques et aussi à Roger Rabbit pour la fin (E.R.E)

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews!

* * *

_Cuddy frappa à la porte du presbytère._

_Une décision, un coup de tête..._

_Entre Blythe qui sombrait dans le miel et House qui se reconstruisait façon barbapapa, il ne manquait plus que Rachel se mette à faire ses dents sans hurler la nuit, à marcher et à chier sur commande dans son pot pour que la famille House s'appelle Home..._

_Elle tapa franchement parce que les pauvres petits garçons malheureux, brimés par leur méchant papa qui s'avérait subitement un admirable homme incompris, juste un peu rigide du bulbe, ça commençait à lui peser!_

_Le mot l'avait mise dans une rage subite..._

_" Ma chérie,_

_J'ai besoin de parler avec mon frère, l'homme et le prêtre, tant de choses se bousculent en moi. Je me suis trompé sur tout depuis tellement longtemps. Et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne veux pas te remplir la tête ni te déranger avec mes interrogations... je reviens tout à l'heure._

_Je t'aime_

_Grégory. "_

_Depuis quand Grégory House l'appelait-il ' ma chérie', et disait 'je t'aime'?_

_Elle avait plaqué Rachel dans les bras de Blythe avec pour seul conseil_ : " Ne la transformez pas en petite poupée bien propre sur elle et bien polie, j'aime pas le rose, j'aime pas le sucre ni le miel! "

_Et elle était partie sans se retourner._

_Elle s'apprêtait à retirer sa chaussure pour attaquer la porte avec le talon quand Patrick lui ouvrit, l'air affable et passablement mou du curé qui a abusé du vin de messe pendant l'office._

" Il est où? "

_interrogea-t-elle d'une voix agressive._

_Il agrandit les yeux et désigna le salon du doigt._

_Elle partit d'un pas décidé dans la direction indiquée._

" Toi! Là! Grégory House! Tu ne m'appelles plus jamais 'ma chérie'! Non mais ça va pas! Mais faut arrêter ces conneries! Merde, j'ai pas envie de me marier avec un Bisounours qui pleure son Pôpa toute sa vie! Je te préviens House, si tu as la moindre velléité de ressembler au fils parfait et au mari parfait, JE TE QUITTE!

" Mais je... "

" House! Tu es en train de devenir mou du bulbe! Tu vas arrêter de t'en vouloir pour tout, bordel! T'es pas Dieu! Ton père était un vrai connard avec toi qui t'a enfermé dans ta chambre, qui t'a frappé, et c'est pas parce qu'il a gardé tous tes jouets, tes photos et tes diplômes accrochés au mur que ça en fait un mec bien! Ça y est, il est passé du noir au blanc sans rouler sur le gris, et toi, tu chiales comme une tantouze parce que t'as pas été un gentil garçon! Non mais je crois rêver! "

_Patrick intervint de sa voix douce_ : " Lisa, vous y allez un peu fort peut-être, c'est bien de se remettre en question comme le fait Grégory... "

_Cuddy se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère :_ " Ben tiens, la bonne et la mauvaise conscience ça enrichit toutes les Eglises! Alors Jésus, si t'as un truc à dire, prépare tes arguments et ta joue gauche, je suis en colère, ça va saigner! "

_House, ironique_ : " Fais gaffe Patrick, elle cogne sec... "

_Cuddy :_ " Toi mon coco, tu nous réécris le monde à la sauce sirop de la mère Blythe! L'existence, c'est comme ça : tu fais des gosses et tu attends qu'ils s'en aillent. Et puis, quand ils sont partis, tu attends qu'ils reviennent. Par l'opération du saint esprit parce que tu es un gros con qui de toute façon n'avouera jamais rien de son vivant à cause d'une fierté imbécile, mais qui laissera des petits écrits partout pour foutre les boules à ceux qui restent!

C'est ça que tu as vécu avec ton père! Tu peux retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il t'a traité comme une merde 90% du temps et tout d'un coup, tu ne veux plus te souvenir que des 10% parce que c'est tellement mieux de culpabiliser et de pourrir la vie de ceux qui sont en vie! "

_House, calme_ : " Pas faux... Tu dis de façon plus... crue, ce que Patrick avançait de façon diplomatique... Donc tu voudrais te marier? "

_Cuddy soupira_ : " House, tu vas te prendre un coup de talon aiguille... "

_Elle lui sourit_ : " Tu me fais peur quand tu ressembles au papa parfait, au mari parfait, au médecin parfait. Je te préfère quand tu braques un camion de sang, quand tu pervertis la moitié de l'humanité, quand tu dis que tout le monde ment. Et je t'aime comme tu es, quand tu es un sale con sexy... Et j'ai envie que tu fasses des conneries avec Rachel, et avec moi aussi... Et puis quand papa est mort, maman aussi l'a rendu admirable, elle a oublié qu'une semaine avant qu'il meure elle ne le supportait plus avec ses petites manies, son habitude de traiter tout le monde de con...

Ne la crois pas... Ne crois pas John... "

_Il s'était levé. Il lui tendit son verre, prit la bouteille et la servit_ : " Bois avec nous... On va trinquer au retour du con sexy, alors... Donc, en effet, mes deux pères sont des sales cons, comme moi. Et ma mère est une odieuse menteuse qui a eu un amant et qui a osé avoir du plaisir avec lui... Voilà... Je me sens mieux... Merci d'avoir brisé mes dernières illusions sur la vie, ma chérie... "

_Il pouffa de rire, se servit lui aussi un verre, remplit celui de son frère qui avait un peu de mal à tenir debout. _

_Cuddy s'était décontractée._

_Ils étaient affalés sur les fauteuils et canapés, en train de manger des chips pour éponger l'alcool. Ils faisaient tourner un joint que Patrick avait fabriqué avec tout l'amour du monde quand ils virent débarquer Rachel suivie de Blythes._

" Chiiiissssp " _cria le bébé, dédaignant sa mère et les deux hommes pour se précipiter sur le paquet!_

_House essaya maladroitement de cacher le joint à sa mère mais Cuddy le lui prit des mains et aspira longuement devant elle, au bord de l'étouffement, avec toute la détermination du monde._

_Blythe inspira longuement, creusa légèrement les joues, ce qui déclencha une expulsion rapide et un semi-étouffement de Cuddy et la brusque hilarité des deux garçons. _

_Cuddy chuchota, complètement déchainée_ : " Mode Hamster ON "

_Les deux garçons essayèrent de se contenir avant de recracher à moitié leurs chips. Et d'exploser de rire._

_Blythe _: " Vous vous valez, tous les trois... Moi qui m'inquiétais... "

_House, dans une tentative désespérée de sérieux_ : " Arrête de t'inquiéter, maman... Je vais bien..; Ça va... Deux pères, une maman tombée de son piédestal, une belle maîtresse, un frère très sympa, Attila en personne... Du sexe tous les jours. Un boulot intéressant. Une patronne bandante. Franchement... Ça va... "

_Blythe avait tangué un peu au passage la concernant. Patrick lui tendit un verre et le joint qui avait atterri dans ses mains. _

_Elle refusa de fumer, mais vida son verre d'un trait._

_Avant de s'asseoir._

_Cuddy et Patrick se retinrent très difficilement de rire, puis remarquèrent le silence de House._

_Ils le fixèrent tous les trois._

_Il souriait. Détendu._

Patrick : " Tu planes? "

House : " Ça va. Je viens de réaliser un truc en parlant. "

Cuddy : " Quoi? "

House : " Je crois que je suis heureux... E.R.E "

_Et son rire fusa, énorme, inextensible..._

_

* * *

_

ÉPILOGUE

_Cuddy émergea des draps, les yeux coquins, la mine taquine..._

_House respirait encore avec difficulté..._

" Alors? Heureux, E.R.E? " _Chuchota-t-elle en riant._

" Encore mieux... "

**FIN**


End file.
